Dark Sides
by FlowerGirly
Summary: Rafe's in the Baron's custody & stumbles on commander of the Krimzon guard as his companion for this mission. They attempt an escape but freedom is far from reach when they are hunted by KGs & metalheads. Rafe steps a foot into the darkness & finds himself walking down a sinful path. Who turns on the other first? Erol or Rafe & how does Sam fall in the middle of the madness? (Yaoi)
1. Disturbing Peace

_**Dark Sides and Flaws of Character**_

* * *

 _Note: This story is rated M for mature content and does have yaoi!_

 _Main characters are Rafe, Erol, and Sam_

 _Other Uncharted and Jak characters will make appearances in future chapters but mainly as secondary characters._

 _This story will be continued!_

 _Just to clarify something, they are not in a high school! I repeat this is not a high school story, They are in an institution that I will not say more about because spoiler! but the action does kick in by chapter 4 and the build up is needed to set the context. As for the smut, there is plenty as the story goes on!_

 _The start of this ended up slower than I intended but the action kicks in pretty soon! This is a really fun piece to have written, and there is so much on the way, I can't wait for my readers to find out what happens and where all this will lead to! It's going to be quite the adventure! Please do review, it helps me keep going and it shows support, it only takes 2 minutes guys! Thank you_

* * *

Chapter 1: Disturbing Peace

* * *

 _I gave the wrong people the right pieces of me_

Rafe resumed to stare out the window and the professor's words became more distant. The cold wind slipped through the window opening, but it only made him adjust his collar to protect his neck. He liked the cool breeze, something about it was resurrecting.

It wasn't that the professor hadn't noticed the carefree Adler, but he had gotten tired of asking him to pay attention. He was done wasting his breath on him, and so was everyone else, and amongst the slackers he was just one of many. The only time the young man snapped back to reality was when the words "Class dismissed" caught his attention. He was quick to jump out his seat and leave the study hall, and though no one enjoyed the canteen meals, it was the best part of the boring day. Rafe had bought his usual lavish meal and sat down unaccompanied by one of the further tables where no one could bother him, well at least as quiet as a food hall could be. The world didn't interest him much. Nor did his solitude, he was never friendly when approached, and rude when he didn't like someone. This was 95% of the time.

As the evening classes came by Rafe had reached past boredom, he begun to consider taking a nap or even to tell the professor to belt up. Amongst most of what he hadn't paid attention to he had involuntarily heard the professor babble on about some pair project and decided in his mind he'd be working by himself. Stretching his arm to relax his muscles he brushed his pen of the desk, sighing as he leant to reach it, a pale white hand grabbed it, Rafe's eyes glared at the red fingers before looking up to match a face to them. "Keep it" He told him flatly. Rafe almost went back to his state of unconscious presence before turning to notice the furry haired man had sat himself next to him. He furrowed his brows when the professor's words caught his attention, "I have written the pairs down, and you can come down and collect your project brief summaries".

Rafe attempted to open his mouth to disapprove, but he couldn't catch the professor's attention and the noise in the room had suddenly erupted to loud chatter. Rafe turned to his imposed partner, "Go kiss ass somewhere else, I'm working on my own". Rafe expressed angrily.

Erol turned to him slowly, his eyes half lidded, he glared blankly. "Shut it". He demanded, turning his head back to his phone.

Rafe clenched his fist, frustrated he wasn't getting his way and forced to do something against his will. He picked his bag up and stormed off, he wasn't having it. What an idiot.

Later that evening Rafe had stridden out his dorm to inhale his daily dose of nicotine. Stepping outside he glanced the usual bunch of jerks, meant by that was Sam, Ashelin, Jinx… and Erol. Rafe clenched his teeth and looked away feeling the anger ensue when he saw him again. Stepping on his cigarette when he was done, he made his way inside, he almost jumped when he walked into Erol's chest. Stepping back "What?" He snapped, trying to pretend he hadn't startled him. He walked past him not waiting for a response.

"Hey crackhead" Erol called, and Rafe almost paused to react to the insult but he clenched his fist and resumed his pace. Erol paced faster to catch up to him, screwing up a paper, and forcefully taking his hand and placing the paper in it.

Rafe released the paper to allow it to fall to the floor "quit bothering me" he demanded.

Erol grimaced placing his hands on his own hips.

"What? What is that?" Rafe questioned referring to the screwed up piece of paper.

Erol's eyes fell to the paper. "A love note" He replied mockingly.

Rafe raised and furrowed his brows not amused by his sarcasm.

Erol picked it up and placed it in his hand again. "You're doing the work" He commanded, walking off before the shorter man could disapprove. Rafe clenched the paper screwing it up more, of course swearing he'd throw it at him the next time he saw him. _Who did he think he was?_ Rafe retreated to his dorm throwing the paper that ruined his mood to the floor.

How much more did he have to stay in this place, he obviously didn't deserve to be treated this way.

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

 _If you liked, review and follow for more updates!_

 _Also check out my other fics! I've written a mini drabble for Erol & Rafey! and a new uncharted fic about the villains if that's what you fancy!_

 _Another Jak only story is on its way too, but I don't know where to start, so that's still in works!_


	2. You VS Me

_Note: Thank you for the reviews! Its so nice to read and know that other people are enjoying my work :C You guys are so sweet._

 _I want to say a special thanks to WraithBeyond and WritingLevel-Meh for your constant support to this story and my other works :'C you guys are adorable._

* * *

Chapter 2: You VS Me

* * *

Erol's honey coloured eyes searched the room, content when he found his target. Pacing over with his lunch tray he sat down opposite Adler. "So how far did you get? Pulled an all nighter?" He asked not sounding like he was joking.

Rafe felt his anger meter shoot to its limit; did he think he was going to do it? His seriousness made the short tempered man feel insulted. He reached his pockets to find the paper to throw at him, but then realised he had forgot it in his room. Rafe cursed under his breath, hitting his cup of coffee against the table hard enough to almost break it. "Who gave you the permission to sit with me?"

Erol furrowed his brows. "Gold class huh?" He referred to his Adler's fresh smelling scones.

Rafe rolled his eyes attempting to butter it calmly.

"I'm Erol" the furry haired man introduced, resuming to eat his friend eggs and beans.

"Yeah, the boy Baron took in, raised him like his son to train him to follow orders, Praxis's dog. Yeah everyone knows who you are" Rafe scoffed.

Erol glared at him and then smirked. "And you're the asshole nobody likes, thinks his god's gift, nice to meet you Adler"

Rafe glared back "Why don't you quit bothering me".

"Conceited loser" Erol mumbled under his breath "How far do'you get? I was actually considering to help you"

Rafe shot up grabbing Erol by the collar. "I am not your lackey, moron; know who you're talking to"

"There's no shame, in saying you haven't done it" Erol whispered, looking into the shorter man's bluey brown eyes.

Rafe's brows furrowed harder, he released Erol, throwing him back to his chair, and took off leaving his overly buttered scones and coffee.

* * *

Later class time came and the dark brown haired man attempted to spend his day peacefully, only to roll his eyes and sigh when Erol sat next to him. "No wonder you have no friends" Erol mumbled.

But Rafe just turned his head to look out the window. An hour had passed, and Rafe had continued his window staring ritual, as for Erol he was occupied by his phone. After a loud sigh, Erol finally decided to get up and bring a laptop for the two. Rafe hadn't flinched, until the laptop was slammed in front of him anyway.

"If that breaks you'll be buying another one" The professor warned.

"He can buy another one, money comes out his ass" Erol took a dig at his partner.

Rafe was almost annoyed, but a smirk appeared on his face when his eyes met Erol's phone screen. Erol quickly withdrew the phone into his pocket, trying to avoid his gaze.

"You're gay?" Rafe mocked.

"What are you like ten?" Erol countered.

"Try to touch me and I'll kill you" Rafe threatened staring at Erol, but the other was more occupied by the electronic machine in front of him.

"Makes me more tempted to, when someone says that" Erol smirked.

"I'm warning you moron" Rafe's tone of voice became deadpan.

Erol chuckled, "Shut it".

"Your boyfriend?" Rafe smiled again.

"Let it go, will you? No he's not" Erol snapped.

"Then why's he texting you" Rafe continued to tease.

"Why don't you make yourself useful" Erol passed him the laptop, but Rafe didn't seem to mind, pissing him off had been enough amusement.

* * *

By evening Rafe had already been dressed in his pyjamas, not that he had enjoyed sleep lately, the insomnia symptoms were hard to disguise, and the fatigue was easily displayed by his red tired under eyes. He took his blanket to shake it out and fix his bed but midway he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Rafe huffed throwing the blanket down, after opening the door he sarcastically smiled when he saw Erol. "How can I help?" He asked.

"I need you for something" Erol spoke quietly, looking around to check no one had trailed him.

"Leave me alone" Rafe proclaimed, attempting to close the door, but Erol placed his foot stopping it from closing. Rafe huffed loudly, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Come on, you douche, put your shoes on, and let's going". Erol instructed beginning to lose his patience.

"Why?" Rafe asked more calmly, looking for his comfy black boots.

"Hurry up" Erol ordered.

Rafe furrowed his brows unhappy with the way he was talking to him, but he complied, purely out of curiosity anyway.

The two sneaked through multiple hallways, and Rafe didn't worry about whether what they were doing would get them in trouble, but he was too impatient to wait. "Where the hell are you talking me?" He exclaimed.

"Shhhh" Erol hissed. "I'm going to give you boost, and you're going to open that vent" He pointed.

Rafe sniggered. "No. Why?"

"If you don't I swear I will get on top of you to do it myself" Erol warned.

"I'm going to puke" Rafe announced stepping forward. "Drop me and I'll kill you" He threatened, pressing his foot onto Erol's hands, reaching up; he pulled the vent door with a struggle but eventually managed to open it. He stepped onto Erol's shoulder and pulled himself up.

"Hello? I need a hand" Erol pointed out after Rafe had forgotten about him.

"I hope you've washed your hands" He offered his hand out for Erol to take.

"I was touching myself just now" Erol announced as he made his way up.

"You're disgusting" Rafe rolled his eyes, preceding to crawl through the vent.

The two crawled through the long tight space till they reached the end. "We did all that, to get outside?" Rafe declared sounding annoyed.

"Get out the fucking way" Erol commanded ushering for him to exit the vent and let him out.

Rafe stepped out and almost fell not realising they were actually on top of the building's roof top. Erol caught his arm before he could slip pulling him back and Rafe returned the gesture with a push. "Don't touch me" He snapped. "Why are we on the rooftop? It's cold" he shivered.

"No one told you to come in pyjamas" Erol remarked.

Rafe clenched his teeth "I wouldn't have if you told me where we're going. Give me your jacket, this is your fault" Rafe ordered.

But Erol ignored him trying to take in the refreshing cool breeze, Rafe tugged at his jacket irritatedly.

"You're going to get a backhand to your pretty face" Erol warned pushing his hand off him.

Rafe stepped back, catching the smell of alcohol on his breath just as he moved. "You're drunk?" He declared. He ran his hair back with his fingers grimacing. Erol turned to face the other way, and Adler had glanced a drink bottle tucked at his waist. He followed to face him, and quickly grasped the bottle off him, but Erol didn't seem to care. The orange haired man walked off, and sat at the edge of the roof to enjoy the view.

Rafe's eyes narrowed, he used his sleeve to wipe the mouth of the bottle, and chugged the alcohol down as though he'd missed it.

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

 _If you liked please review, fave and follow for updates_


	3. Beyond This Place

_Authors note: Thanks a lot of the reviews! It honestly means a lot and I appreciate the support guys :( It makes me so excited to work on the next chapter asap, and its so nice to feel appreciated! You guys are adorbs! :D_

* * *

Chapter 3: Beyond This Place

* * *

Rafe took a seat next to the taller man, he was less bothered about the cold now, and the alcohol had worked to temporarily keep his body temperature up. "What is this place?" He mumbled.

"Some kind of prison, I suppose" Erol himself was far from sober and expressionless in his face and tone.

Rafe turned his head sharply "Why would we be in a prison? I mean it feels like some strict boarding school but where'd ya get that idea?".

"Then why the walls? And why are we forced to stay inside them?" Erol shot back.

"I didn't know we were obliged to stay behind them, see I never tried…" Rafe's speech was becoming more like rambling, non-comprehendible babbling, Erol's talking was more of a deliberate pin pointing but Rafe had drunk too much to ponder on any of it. "I don't recall how we got here? Do you?" He asked almost beginning to make sense.

Erol shrugged his shoulders, his face looking more tired than before. Rafe let his legs hang and slowly released the glass bottle, and the two watched it slowly slide down the roof and hit the ground, its pieces exploding in every direction. Erol had turned to him; his face was enough to indicate a telling off, the sound was loud and could have caught someone's attention. But Rafe only stared back; his droopy eyelids made him look deader inside than the usual.

"I remember everything before now, the attack of the metal heads on the city, leading the guards to protect Haven, but everything else in between there and here is just a blur" Erol responded.

Sober Adler would have dwelled in thought but not this one, perhaps in the morning that'd be a blur too. "What do you think is out there?" He asked staring into the clear sky, but it reflected nothing, pitch black darkness.

"War…" Erol confirmed almost certain of his intuition.

* * *

The next day and by afternoon the pair were feeling shitty, sleep deprived and a little hung-over, but they had got on with their everyday chores, and Rafe resumed to work on their project whilst Erol freely took up oxygen.

After a long silence, Rafe sighed and quietly turned to Erol. "What makes you think there's a war?"

Erol furrowed his brows looking a bit puzzled, and Rafe rolled his eyes in agitation. "You said there was a war out there" Rafe reminded.

But Erol didn't respond trying to recall when that happened.

"Forget it" Rafe snapped turning back to type on his computer. "The walls aren't sound proof, we would here the commotion if there was anything out there" Rafe added, still wanting to converse on the matter.

"We're in a dome, the walls power a magnetic field that aims to protect everything within it from outside attacks and missiles" Erol explained, biting his bottom lip.

"How does that stop sound?" Rafe fully turned himself to face him, the theory was almost convincing.

"The magnetic field omits sound from the inside and the outside" Erol informed, slightly impressed by Adler's interest in the matter.

Rafe became quiet after that trying to make sense of it in his head.

And since then things fell into a routine, a quiet one. Rafe and Erol continued to work together on the project and eventually Rafe then gradually found himself more aware of his surroundings. He over thought it a million times in his head, and meanwhile he also found himself rather lonely. The institution was becoming to look like a prison. One where everyone was still pretending to have their freedom.

The winter days went by and spring was around the corner, which also meant it was time for projects to be concluded. But by then Rafe hadn't found satisfaction in solitude like he had before. Maybe him and Erol hadn't really reached terms of friendship, and as annoying as he found him, it had been better than being completely alone.

* * *

Bored of the simplicity of life Rafe had decided to take a day off, and perhaps stay in his dorm to block the outside world. His room had been a mess, and that was enough to irritate him, but he had lost the will to care that day. By evening he hadn't moved from his bed, and didn't have the appetite to care about hunger either.

But later the silence was disturbed by a light knock on the door. Rafe had wanted to yell go away, but even that took too much effort of him. After a second knock he turned over the other side, but the person had been adamant to stay.

"Open the door you little shit, I know you're in there" Erol's voice came from outside.

Rafe tried to get up and quickly turn on his computer, but his foot had got caught in his blanket causing him to fall onto his face. "Fuck!" He cursed, angrily trying to unwrap himself from the horrid blanket.

"By all means take your time!" Erol yelled, sliding his back against the door to sit down.

Rafe ran around the room quickly throwing his books near his desk to pretend he was doing something. Brushing his hair quickly to hide his earlier carefree appearance, he paced to the door and opened it causing Erol to fall back on the floor where he was sitting.

"What?" Rafe exclaimed, walking back to his desk.

Erol got up irritated and rubbing the back of his head where he had banged it. "Where've you been?" He asked seating himself comfortably onto Rafe's bed.

"I was studying" Adler lied, trying to open tabs on his computer to look busy.

Erol pursed his lips, finding the excuse rather strange, but he didn't question it further.

Rafe had turned his swivel chair, and his eyes were narrowed when he saw Erol had made himself at home. "Get off my bed" He commanded, and Erol unexpectedly complied.

"How've you been?" the furry haired man asked, his voice quieter than the usual. But he avoided looking at him when he produced the question, choosing to appear interested in Rafe's pirate history book collection.

Rafe himself was surprised by the question and only responded when he had turned his back to Erol. "Fine." The shorter man was startled when he felt Erol's arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"Everything okay?" Erol asked, something felt more affectionate about his tone and it made Rafe rather uncomfortable.

"Get off me" Rafe freed himself from his grasp and appeared nervous from the gesture. "You- started studying for the test yet" He almost stuttered, staring at his screen.

"No" Erol responded, seating himself on the desk. "I can't believe you actually study" he mocked.

Rafe raised his brow and looked at him for a minute and looked away again. "What do you mean?"

"Aren't you rich, I mean you can just bribe somebody and save yourself the hassle" Erol explained.

"That is for idiots, I earn my achievements with hard work" Rafe replied defensively.

"Hmm" Erol smirked finding it hard to take the shorter man seriously.

"How do you pass? I never see you studying" Rafe questioned, sounding calmer than before.

"I cheat" Erol laughed, and Rafe rolled his eyes at him.

"Obviously you're a busy guy, spending your nights drinking on rooftops, how would you find the time" Rafe spoke sarcastically.

"I prefer to dwell between four walls till the day I die because a test is as exciting as life gets" Erol responded with a smirk on his face.

"Is bothering me included amongst your hobbies" Rafe glared at him not amused.

"Hey I just came to see if you were okay" Erol got up, placing his hands on Rafe's shoulder's, his muscles were tense, and though he expected him to push him off, he allowed him to massage his shoulder for a minute before appearing uncomfortable again.

"Stop doing that" Rafe scolded this time sounding gentler than the usual.

Erol rested his arms on the shorter man's head, this time purposely annoying him.

And Rafe sighed to express he had enough, but Erol decided he'd leave him alone this time.

"Pull your head out your ass Rafe" Erol remarked before making his way to the door, and Rafe shook his head irritated and unsure of what that even meant.

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

 _Please review, follow and fave for updates!_


	4. Our Youth Is Not Ours

_AN: I keep getting asked about the idea of this or where the character interactions came from, I guess somewhere in my dark brain I have a thing for evil characters, I mean I do love they goody goody's too (e.g Sam) I love most of Jak and Uncharted characters, but I do favourite the villains more, and it was just a case of my two favourite characters, Erol and Rafe, somehow this was going to be a small project and then it spiralled to a long adventure, but I do hope you guys love it, this is my favourite piece I'm working on right now! I never imagined to be writing a crossover, but I do find it so much fun being able to incorporate things from both worlds!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Our Youth is Not Ours

* * *

Rafe paced out the cubicle to wash his hands. He paused when he saw Erol lighting a cigarette. "You're going to set off the fire alarm" He pointed out and proceeded to walk past him and reach for the sink. Erol continued anyway taking a whiff from the deadly roll up. He only responded when Rafe turned to look at him. "They're not switched on" he informed.

Rafe looked up, studying the electronics only to notice the red light not flashing. He was a little annoyed for not noticing before, but upon this he snatched Erol's and took a deep inhale.

Erol frowned and Rafe shrugged. "Well then, light yourself another one" He smirked.

The orange haired man complied, and just as he felt himself relax while taking in another blow, he heard footsteps, and upon this he quickly dragged short Adler with him into one of the cubicles. He took both their cigarettes and flushed them down the toilet, using his sleeve to press the contaminated flush. Rafe glared at him frustrated, and Erol shrugged back smiling that they had almost been caught.

* * *

Later that day, Rafe had been strolling around the building aimlessly and stopped when he noticed Erol conversing with Samuel Drake. It hadn't been the first time he'd seen them in deep conversation, but he hadn't realised what it was about it that pissed him off. He'd never been a big fan of the Drake brothers anyway, but seeing Erol befriend one of them was bothersome. The small man hadn't noticed himself staring till Nathan crossing his arms in front of him caught his attention. Nate hadn't quite said anything, but their feelings towards each other were mutual, and Rafe hadn't known what to say and explain as to why he'd been watching them. He chose to walk away to avoid the situation, rolling his eyes as he passed Nathan, but as he wasn't fully paying attention to his surroundings he didn't see the door fly open and took it to his face. A sharp pain followed and then it all faded to black.

* * *

The clueless man woke up finding himself in the infirmary. He attempted to get up quickly and that followed a dizzy spell. He felt a sharp pressure pain on the left side of his face. Groaning as he focused his vision, he looked around for clues of how much time had passed but curiously the windows had been covered in fabric sheets that were tightly stapled on the walls. Perhaps somebody detested curtains. Waiting to check no one was approaching, Rafe slid his fingers against the edges trying to loosen the staples. After some struggle he managed to pull a few out. At this point he could feel the side of his face swollen and his left eye was awfully sore, but he resisted the pain anyway. The window coverings had triggered his curiosity enough to want to ignore anything else. Lifting the fabric slowly he took a look at the outside. It was dark and the bright lamps irritated his vision. Rafe's eyes widened when he saw a group of soldiers exiting what looked like a hidden gate under the bridge of the walls of the institute. The walls didn't seem to have a door if one was to look on ground level. The area was heavily guarded and the men ensured there was no one to witness the operation. "Krimzon guards…" Rafe muttered, slowly covering the window again. As much as he wanted to see more he couldn't risk getting caught, and just as he finished that, footsteps of an approaching nurse were getting closer. He quickly jumped into the bed and covered himself pretending none of it happened. The woman walked in to check on him, and after a series of quick tests she allowed him to leave, and Rafe was only focused on what could be happening outside during it all. A sudden urge to inform Erol came by, but Adler couldn't help but notice how relaxed and carefree the man was. Had he wanted to know about it he could have searched, but the only one doing the digging was Rafe in all of this, and it was bound to get him in deeper trouble.

He went on to search for him anyway, but Erol happened to be extremely difficult to find that evening. The institute dormitories were divided into social class, and based on this Rafe couldn't figure out where Erol would be in all of this. Had he bothered asking previously may be things would be easier and it's not like he could knock on every door to wait and see who opens it. The institute housed over 600 persons.

Young Adler's impatience was killing him, and he could feel it converting into frustration after wondering for hours with no result. He went out to smoke another of his cigars hoping that would calm him and allow him to think straight.

Suddenly this looked like a big planned project masked by the impression that they're here for education. But what were they studying for? Had it been war outside like Erol said, wouldn't it be wiser to train soldiers instead of hours of learning to receive a paper at the end of it. None of it made sense. What about the rest of the people? Where did they go?

After the cigar had died and intense contemplation, Rafe proceeded to enter the men restrooms to wash his hands. He hadn't made much sound upon entering, and he could hear two men whispering within one of the cubicles, he rolled his eyes once he inhaled the smell of nicotine. Surely it had been cold outside, but not cold enough to enjoy a smoke inside the men toilets among the filth. As he exited a gut feeling had caused him to turn around to see the two men who came out behind him and to his surprise there was his pesky target. He was immediately angry after all those hours of searching and there he was, smoking in the cubicles with Samuel.

His mind could wander far distances in response to the situation, and that too pissed him off, and the fact he was pissed off about it also pissed him off. He somehow expected Erol to explain himself or justify, but he walked right past him. _"Who's Dominic?"_ He asked himself, recalling to the messages he had seen on Erol's phone a time ago. Could it be the way he thought things were?

"Erol" Rafe called trying to contain his frustration. And Erol turned around surprised that it had been the first time he called him by his name and without throwing insults at him.

Sam too turned around, and he and Rafe glared at each other before more was said.

"Yes?" The orange haired man responded, disrupting their staring game.

Rafe's brownish blue eyes darted from the taller two, and he'd hoped Samuel would leave them alone, but he planted himself by Erol and folded his arms as though he hoped for him to hurry up.

"Can I talk to you?" Rafe asked quietly, and his gaze into Erol's foxy eyes implied he'd hoped he wouldn't deny his request, at least not in front of the older Drake.

However that's exactly what he did. "Not now Rafe". Erol's tone was far more serious than the usual, and it made Adler uneasy.

The two attempted to turn around and walk off, but Rafe couldn't bare the insult and his hand reached for Erol's arm, and he pulled him to face him aggressively. Erol swallowed hard, and his eyes were pinned on the angry man. Rafe's breathing was heavy and it was hard for him to hide his rage.

"Don't- walk away when I'm talking to you!" He growled, and Sam watched Erol surprised he'd allowed him to treat him like that. Obviously Rafe wasn't aware of what Erol was capable off.

"Can you give us a minute" Erol requested of Sam, and Samuel nodded and walked away to wait further down the hallway.

Upon seeing him leave, Erol smacked Rafe's hand off him almost more violently than he had dragged him. "What do you need?" He demanded to know, and for once Rafe had felt the anger through his tone of voice.

The shorter man had been too mad for conversation, and so choose to turn his face away.

Erol didn't wait a minute longer and walked away to continue on with Samuel.

Rafe clenched his fist hard and blamed himself for getting too emotional almost as always. His temper got out of control.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked, perhaps out of nosiness more than courtesy.

"Yeah…" Erol let out a breathy reply, and the two carelessly strolled down the hallways.

"Well you know what they say…" Samuel began, and he swore he had seen Erol react in annoyance before he even cracked his bad joke. "Maybe short people are always mad because they're closer to hell".

And upon this he received a glare of unamusement followed by an eye roll.

"Come on. That was funny" Sam nudged him attempting to lighten the mood, but Erol shook his head in disapproval.

* * *

The next day Rafe had been grumpily eating his breakfast and Erol decided to place his tray on the table and join him. "How's it going jack ass?" He greeted, but he didn't receive a response back. Adler couldn't help but notice how he oddly chose to sit next to him instead of opposite him like he usually did. Perhaps he didn't want to see his face either and the feelings of irritation were mutual, but Rafe was glad he'd chose that.

"What do you want?" Adler muttered, his voice sounding tired and unbothered.

"What happened to your face?" Erol asked placing his hand on his head to turn him to look at him, but Rafe groaned and pushed his hand off. "You got into a fight?" Erol asked but didn't get a response to that either. He played with his food as he watched the mysterious case of Rafe Adler, but it didn't seem like he was feeling very talkative. "What did you want to talk about yesterday?" Erol sighed, hoping he'd answer that at least.

The bruised Adler paused for a second, and then resumed to drink another sip of his coffee.

Erol sighed loudly and took away his plate placing it further down the table hoping something would force him to talk. Rafe turned to him slowly, glancing at his face and looking away again.

"God you look like shit" Erol frowned, upon getting a clearer view of his blued and blackened face.

"I was gonna help you study" Rafe spoke quietly.

Erol narrowed his eyes almost 100% certain he'd wanted something more important than that, but he had given up on trying to get more words out of him. "I appreciate the offer but-"

And just before he could finish Adler interrupted him "I wasn't asking".

Erol raised his brows almost wanting to laugh but he bit his lips to hide the smile when Rafe turned to look at him.

* * *

By afternoon Erol had been bored out of his mind listening to the unenthusiastic Rafe explaining mathematical problems to him. He had the feeling the latter didn't even want him there but intended to use studying as an excuse to not allow him to be elsewhere.

"You're not even listening, are you?" Rafe snapped, and Erol's eyes turned to meet his as a response to the question. It had gone over his head.

"It's really hard to not get distracted when I look at your face" Erol attempted to escape by changing the topic. "Did you walk into a door or something?" Erol smirked and Rafe was quick to defend himself.

"What do you take me for? An idiot? I didn't walk into a door!" Rafe growled, almost too defensively confirming that might have been what happened. The door had swung open and hit him right? That doesn't count as walking into it; perhaps it wasn't entirely a lie.

"What're you going to do after this Rafe? Inherit your parent's wealth and live as a rich mediocre jackass?" Erol swung his legs up and stretched them onto the table. His questions, perhaps best described as statements, sounded more offensive than he intended for them to be.

"No, I am going to get out of this place" Rafe shot back, and pushed Erol's legs off the table angrily.

Erol smirked and it had made Rafe so mad he'd wanted to scratch his eyes out.

"You don't think I could do that?" Rafe asked as though he was being challenged, but it was hard for him to comprehend Erol's responses.

The furry haired man shook his head, but it was his smile that made Rafe annoyed.

"What then?" Rafe demanded to know slamming his hands onto the table.

"Just take me with you" Erol's smile faded and he placed his arms behind his head. Rafe stared at him with his brows furrowed not certain if he was serious or if he was mocking him.

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

 _Like? Review and follow for chapter updates :D_


	5. Freedom and Haven City

Chapter 5: Freedom and Haven City

* * *

Come evening, Erol and Rafe met up in the latter's dorm and the furry haired former commander had been wearing his yellow and navy body suit; it'd been long since he'd wore it.

"You look like a-" Rafe attempted to speak but he was interrupted.

"Commander of Haven City" Erol puffed his chest and admired himself as though he missed his favourite suit.

"You command the Krimzon guards in that? You look like a dolphin trainer" Rafe's tone of voice was more than serious. Erol narrowed his eyes at the comment. He walked up to him, pausing when Rafe's face was at his chest; Adler took a step back annoyed that he always did that.

"You're probably still not allowed on the big rides shrimp" Erol teased, and just as Rafe furrowed his brows, he gave him a hard flick to the nose. Adler huffed in annoyance but before he could punch Erol, he pushed him back causing him to fall on the chair behind him. Erol scoffed, finding it amusing to pick on his short companion, but Rafe failed to see it that way. "You're still up for it?" Erol asked for confirmation, and even though he switched topics so quickly, Rafe understood what he was referring to.

"Dammit yes" Rafe confirmed a spark of excitement in his bluey brown hollow eyes, and it seemed that the mention of escape had cooled down his irritation.

Erol tilted his head and reached for hand guns from his bag. He pressed it on Rafe's palm, and Adler raised his eyebrow and his mouth curved into a smile. "Where'd you get this?" He asked examining the neat piece.

"I am the commander of the Krimzon Guard" Erol reminded, pulling out pliers and other tools he'd managed to get his hands on.

"Ex" Rafe blurted out, and Erol tried to pretend his remark hadn't annoyed him. "Then why didn't you just use that to get out of here" Rafe explained.

Erol wanted to laugh at how gullible he was regardless of not being in the mood. "It's not that simple, I bribed them for the guns, doesn't mean they'll take orders from me" He explained.

"Where'd do you get the money?" Rafe asked curiously, releasing the hammer of his pistol to ensure it was loaded.

"You had some lying around" Erol admitted, biting his lip as though he knew what was to come.

Rafe dragged him by the collar aggressively. "You stole from me?!" He hissed at him.

"Take it as a gift" Erol frowned.

"So you bought me a gift with my money" Rafe nodded irritated at the taller man, but he released him due to plainly not liking to have him that close to his face. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, or I would have emptied this in your head" Adler continued.

"Curious to see you in a bad one" Erol mocked, and Rafe rolled his eyes.

"Quit running your mouth dip shit" the grumpy Adler ordered. "Where'd you get those?" Rafe questioned kicking the bag of building tools.

"Sam did some lifting" Erol looked through the junk take out what could come in handy.

"Wait you told him?!" Rafe burst out angrily.

"No. I just said I wanted to sell them for money, he's still waiting for his share" Erol smirked, and Rafe tried to exhale to cool his bad temper.

* * *

Precisely by midnight the duo had packed their equipment and snuck their way to the infirmary. There were no doors that took to the outside from this point, and the hallways had no windows to break either and if they were to cut the way shorter they'd best take the underground tunnel Rafe had discovered. Rafe closed the door slowly and switched on a flashlight whilst Erol reached for a knife from his bag to remove the hideous stapled-on window coverings. Adler glared at Erol as he watched him unpick the staples with the knife one by one.

"While we're young" Rafe grimaced snatching the knife of him and ripping through the fabric. Erol nodded as though he'd acknowledged his own denseness.

"Hurry it up" Rafe demanded impatiently, urging him to open the window.

"I'm working on it, your highness" Erol narrowed his eyes as Adler had expected him to do everything. He slid the tip of the screwdriver into the tight gap of the window lock within the bottom and gave it a few nudges in an attempt to open it. "It's not opening" He declared with a sigh.

"Fix it, make it open" Rafe paced back nervously. Erol sighed and gave the window a few harder nudges causing it to fly up and open, before he could react relieved or celebrate his success Rafe pushed past him and climbed his way out. Erol frowned hard, annoyed at Rafe's edginess, and then proceeded to follow.

The night was cold, and they had both felt the chilliness at tip of their noses. The air was cool and though the breeze was strong, it was full of life.

"Wait, this is too simple" Erol stood still to observe the environment however everything was dead silent but the wind. Adler continued to stroll as though he was having a walk in the park. "There's a guard, what are you doing?" Erol called out, but Rafe shrugged and continued.

"I might have just bought my way out of here" He announced cheerfully, or as cheerful as a never cheerful person could be.

"You paid the guards?" Erol frowned at how risky Rafe was playing it.

"Money makes everything possible" Rafe smiled, clearly chuffed at his achievement. It made walking out easier than it would have been.

Erol shoved his hand onto Rafe's smug face. "Don't smile, its creepy"

Adler smacked the taller man's hand of him and continued to smile contently. Erol picked up the pace and walked in front of him, perhaps trusting there'd be nothing to worry about.

Upon seeing them the armoured Krimzon guard nodded and place his hand on a code scanner to open the gate, the two walked on down the stairs and the place got darker with the lack of lights. Erol still seemed anxious, his head was turning quickly, and his fiery orange eyes continued to scan for threats within the darkness, Rafe was a few steps behind him, he too was holding his breath, and the thought of not knowing what's out there filled his stomach with butterflies. However Erol had more of an intuitive discomfort and he was right for feeling this way. They had taken as much as twenty steps from the gate and stairs before the guard turned and set off the alarm. The noise of a sudden commotion approaching was quick to be heard, and before they know it they'd be surrounded if they didn't get moving. But while Erol turned to run or at least find cover, he stopped when he noticed Adler walking back to the gate.

"I am not letting you live that down." Rafe called out to the guard, and if humans could breathe fire…

Erol ran towards him wrapping his arms around his waist, he lifted him off the ground and threw him to the left of the huge gate. "You're so much heavier than you look" Erol moaned, quickly grabbing his arm to get him back on his feet after launching him. He dragged him behind the gate wall for cover.

"Get out of my way!" Rafe ordered, attempting to push past him, but Erol pinned him against the wall and stood in front of him obstructing his way.

"You need to see a therapist, you're going to get us killed" Erol warned, and just as he turned to ensure the coast was clear, Rafe lowered his head under his arm and escaped to shoot the guard. He achieved his one shot kill, hitting the guard right in the skull. "That's what you get for crossing me" He announced and just before he could stand around for longer, Erol dragged him by the arm to escape the gun fire, a bit more aggressively than he had the first time.

"S-stairway" Rafe stuttered, pointing to the way he spotted and what seemed to be their only escape from the rapid gun shots.

He and Erol both ran up, the latter was faster of course but the stairs seemed never ending, and Erol paused to stick to the wall. Without thinking he pushed his hand on Rafe to make him do the same but his hand landed on Adler's face instead of his chest, almost causing him to fall down.

"Son of a bitch! What's your problem" Rafe cursed.

Erol shot the guards that had been making their way down and resumed to rush up. "Keep up moron" he declared. Upon reaching the dead bodies that were hanging on the stairway, Erol quickly examined the corpse for weaponry and looted them of their grenades and guns. He threw a gun to Adler, and continued to make his way up.

"Why do I get the hand gun?" Rafe complained.

"It's just your size" Erol replied breathlessly, he reached his hand behind his back whilst continuing up to pass him a couple of grenades, and Rafe smirked conceitedly as he took them. But between all the shooting and looting activities, the guards below had gained on to them, and maybe if Rafe could throw Erol down, he'd get rid of them like domino's but he chose the better alternative since he still needed him for the time being. The dark haired man pulled out the pin and threw down the grenade "Fire in the hole" he declared, his voice expressionless as though he just read the title of a book.

Erol was startled when the explosion happened, holding onto the wall for support when he felt the whole tower shake. He turned to Rafe quickly, and was relieved the explosion had caved a hole through the wall. "Go go go!" Erol ushered for him to move it as he heard more footsteps approaching from above.

Rafe ran down, stepping through the rubble of rocks and Erol followed hoping they'd manage to get past the open path before they were shot down from behind. He'd almost told himself they made it, letting go of holding his breath, but he was quick to bounce back when a bullet missed him by an inch. Following that was a rain of bullets but he had managed a lucky escape jumping his way behind the wall. The pair only took a few minutes to catch their breath, with Rafe leaning back against the wall as he breathed heavily. Erol stayed on the ground for a minute longer, but they knew they couldn't wait another second regardless of needing it. The runaways went on forward; at this point they hadn't got further as within the tower they'd been going upwards. Taking the route they did, they managed to find themselves on top of the wall that surrounded the institute. This meant freedom was below them right?

The only issue now was getting down. The duo slid behind a short metal wall to avoid the gun shots, and realising they had no other option of escape, they returned the fire. Rafe was surprised his skill hadn't gotten rusty after a while of being deprived of the metal killing machine. As for Erol, watching the bodies hit the floor pumped the adrenaline inside him. As well as scared to end up dead here and so close to freedom, Rafe could feel his heart racing rapidly, the rush lingered through his veins and he felt it pump him to kill more and more. Nevertheless between the thrill and fear he had no regrets, even if he was to die here, but that wasn't what he had planned.

"I'm running low" Erol announced, switching to his pistol from his M-16.

"Let's go!" Rafe commanded, suggesting it'd be best to save the rest of their ammo for what's ahead. Erol complied and they were back up and on the run. But it had felt like it'd been an endless amount of running and no sign of an escape route to their targeted destination. The walls surrounding the place had limited access for ascending and descending and the two only visible pathways were swarmed with the guards in red.

"Hovercraft!" Erol announced, pointing to the sky, and Rafe had seen it as an opportunity to panic but was confused upon seeing Erol's excitement. Rafe shook his head wanting an explanation.

"We've got to jump, we're gonna jump" He urged Rafe shaking his arm and Rafe frowned and shook his head in disagreement.

"Yesss!" Erol exclaimed when he saw the hovercraft flying through the gate, under them and there was only a small interval for them to make it. Seeing more of the guards advancing didn't allow Rafe time to think it through. He ran to the edge and jumped even before Erol. The two felt the air press against them hard as they fell, luckily not to their death. They both landed onto it perhaps hard enough to leave bruises for later, but it'd been a lucky drop, and they were hanging on for dear life. Erol had jumped too late and was barely hanging as for Rafe, he had managed to get a better grip and what they expected to be a guard turned out to be Sam standing up to shoot them off.

* * *

~ _Flowergirly_

 _If you liked it please review and press follow for chapter updates :D_


	6. A Maniac's Tag Team

Chapter 6: A Maniac's Tag Team

* * *

"Rafe?" Samuel exclaimed in surprise, he lowered his gun a little hesitant at first unsure whether he could trust him. But Sam let it slip and made aiding him the priority. He reached his hand out to help him, and Rafe climbed most his way by himself, almost managing to get into the seat. As Sam reached his hand for Erol Rafe yelled "Oh shit!" And Erol lowered himself to search the purpose of his worry, only to see another 50 foot wall, except they were heading right into it.

"Holy precursors" Erol screeched, pulling his legs up and Sam turned to look to their doom, but all he could do at this point was hold on as the hovercraft smashed through. They all expected to be dead at this point, the hovercraft to have been set on fire and exploded into pieces. However it had managed to squeeze through a window, the glass had shattered, and fire had begun to come out of it. It was barely hanging through the gap and heavens know where that large window came from. Samuel crawled his way out, "Shit" he murmured, when he felt a drop of blood roll down from between his eyebrows and down the bridge of his nose. Then he got up quickly remembering the other two.

"Erol!" He called out, and then his eyes spotted the navy and yellow gloves hanging at the edge. "Hold on! I got you" Sam reached his hand out, and Erol dangled on for dear life. Samuel struggled with his weight and let him hang for a minute and then used full force to heave him up. Erol crawled onto the broken ship and rolled onto the floor to catch his breath. "You alright?" The older Drake asked, and Erol was quick to charge at him.

"Don't ever think of flying one of those things ever again!" He prodded him with his index finger hard to the chest.

"I don't think I will" Sam confirmed relieved he didn't kill anyone doing it.

"Rafe" Erol exclaimed, realising he'd forgotten about him. He quickly ran back to the hovercraft to search for him, but Rafe could handle himself and managed to climb to the edge of the window. Erol reached his hand out to him to help him get across and through. Rafe was oddly quite, until he got his foot in anyway.

Erol attempted to speak but he received the back of Adler's gun to his jaw. "I fucking trusted you, but I guess the joke was on me" Rafe's tone of voice was flat but his eyes were burning with resentment, and when Sam attempted to speak he directed his pistol at him. Samuel slowly put up his hand and already regretted not kicking him off. Adler pushed down the hammer and just as his finger made its way to the trigger, he received a hard punch to the face, hard enough to cause him to fall back to the floor and cause his nose to splurt out blood. He attempted to get back up, but Erol kicked his hand hard, causing his fingers pain and making him assume he almost broke them. Rafe groaned and clenched his teeth but there was no chance to retaliate and Erol pressed his gun to his head hard.

"Get up you psycho-freak, try anything funny and I will blow your head off" Erol threatened, pulling him up from his shirt aggressively. Rafe knew he meant it this time around, but his chest was overflowing with mixed emotions. He felt betrayed and angry he allowed him to disarm him and take dominance.

Samuel proceeded to pick Rafe's gun for himself, and Erol nodded as though this had all been planned before. A rocket flew through the broken window frame hitting the wall opposite them causing a large explosion and the three were knocked back by the impact. They were stunned, hearing had become difficult and the ground felt unstable for a while. Sam had been the first back on his feet since he was further than the other two. "That's the way out" Sam declared, throwing the hook and allowing the rope to dangle down from the other side. Erol didn't seem to like the idea of swinging but it was better to move whilst they gained an advantage before the troops advanced on them again.

Samuel swung first and Rafe pushed past Erol to take the rope, and swung next.  
"Ass hole" Erol mumbled, turning to cover his own back since that's the only choice he had, but the coast was still clear. He swung clumsily and only made it perhaps by accident.

"Can't manage that, can ya? Commander incompetent" Rafe affronted flatly.

Erol chose not to answer him, and swung before Sam to the next ledge. He shrugged his shoulders chuffedly, and Rafe scowled as he took the rope next.

"Let's get competitive and die here" Sam yelled irritated. "Let the one who saved you die, that's okay" He rambled on sarcastically, as he took the rope to swing and reach them.

"Now what?" Erol asked looking to Sam for help, and Samuel tried to look around for clues.

"Another wall" Rafe mumbled when he looked to the 30 foot enclosure surrounding the second wall they breached.

Previously beyond the dormitory and the institute they knew nothing of the outside world, the walls had concealed everything, but no one knew each wall had another wall protecting it, and who knew if there was a forth wall after this one. But all that was clear was escape was more difficult than they had anticipated. Perhaps you cannot expect to snatch fish from the ocean and wish for them to be content within a fish tank. But fish were harmless and sharks were not.

"We lost sight of suspects, search the area" A muffled sound came from a close by Krimzon guard.

Sam and Erol looked to each other in relieve as Rafe was the last down climbing from the rope. "Let's stay hidden, we might just make it out of this one alive" Sam assured quietly, and Erol nodded in affirmation whilst Rafe rolled his eyes, still angered by Drake's presence. Sam walked on ahead, and Erol pushed Rafe so that he was in front of him. "Where I can see you" he proclaimed, and Rafe clenched his fist to contain the urge to bust his head in. May be if he'd had his gun he'd shoot both of them dead and rid himself of them. He used his sleeve to wipe the blood that was still running down his nose, and as he moved his hand down he'd noticed it red and had bruised quickly from the kick he received earlier.

They had sneaked through further and past the guards but the patrols were still occurring through every sector of the place. Sam paused to check if the coast is clear in front of him, but Rafe took this as a chance to slide his hand to pull out the gun tucked into his belt, but Sam turned quickly pushing him back. "Nice try" He taunted and Erol wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him back placing the gun to his head.

"Let's stay on our best behaviour shall we" He whispered intimidatingly, but Rafe tried to unwrap his arm of him and received a choke before being released and shoved to the wall.

Adler was getting more and more infuriated by the abuse, but he still kept his mouth shut, thinking I'd be better to wait for a chance. Ahead and in front of the gate was two guards, and Sam turned to Erol "I'll get one, you get the other one, but quietly" Samuel emphasized and Erol nodded that he'd understood. He turned to Rafe unsure of what to do with him but he was probably harmless without a gun.

"Stay here" Erol commanded, pointing his finger close to Adler's face as a warning, and Rafe slapped his hand away, and sighed, relaxing his back against the wall.

Sam ushered with his hand for Erol to keep up, and he quickly followed. The two were crouched down behind the wall, and as Drake signalled to move they jumped up on their targets and choked them till they were knocked out. Rafe watched from behind the wall, strolling over to them when the guards were on the floor.

"It's got a code dammit" Erol huffed in reference to the gate.

"I'll see if I can get it open" Sam suggested and Rafe pushed past him to look at it.

"It's some type of ancient precursor puzzle" Erol pointed out, and Rafe pressed one of the buttons by random.

"Access denied" the voice from the automated machine came.

"Don't touch anything" Sam scolded, and Rafe narrowed his eyes irritated that the older Drake thought he could give him orders. So he pressed another button out of spite.

"Access denied" The machine repeated.

"Stop it" Sam nagged, irritatedly.

"Why don't you take a hike and let him take care of things" Erol suggested, dragging Rafe away from the door.

"Whatever" Rafe uttered and folded his arms whilst waiting.

"Uh oh, we've got company" Erol pointed out. "We'll cover you, get the door opened" he added, getting behind the wall.

Rafe shrugged his shoulders implying he had nothing to shoot with, and Sam huffed not wanting to give it to him but it's not like he had another choice. He threw it to him and Rafe's mouth curved but Erol directed his gun at him as a warning to comply. Rafe rolled his eyes and took cover, and the guards had revealed themselves. Erol peeked from behind cover and shot two of them, and Rafe took out the third.

"Hurry it up" Rafe ordered.

"I'm doing my best here" Sam reminded, and a few bullets zoomed past him and deflected off the metal gate. "What the hell, I said cover me" Sam yelled at the other two.

"We're doing our job, you do yours" Rafe shouted back as he blind fired the upcoming Krimzon troops.

Erol used his teeth to pull out the pin of the grenade and tossed it at his former army. The explosion took out a group of them and a few were knocked back by impact, but before they could get up Rafe took care of the rest of them, taking no pause between firing.

"Ha! There's nothing going to stop me" Rafe called out chuffed.

"Access denied, access denied, access denied" The machine repeated.

"How's it looking Sam, we've got more company" Erol yelled out.

"I've almost got it, hold on" Sam reassured.

"Take your time, fun" Rafe responded sarcastically, quickly dashing to pick up the enemies weapons, and Erol cursed under his breath he hadn't given him a head's up, and quickly shot down anyone who aimed at him.

"Short dumbass" Erol insulted as Rafe got back, and threw the gun at him. Erol had missed being hit by it by an inch.

"How pathetic" Rafe grimaced in reference to him not catching it.

"Access granted" The door began to open.

"Go! Go Go!" Sam yelled, and ran through the gate, the two followed closely, and Erol threw him a spare handgun as they escaped the last gate of the institute. Of course it hadn't been that easy, and the Krimzon guards followed after them with zoomers and hovercrafts.

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

 _If you liked, review and follow for chapter updates :D_


	7. Getaways, Runaways

_Authors note: Sorry about grammar mistakes, I do reread at least twice but my brain is mush and I sometimes don't notice._

 _Also story note I forgot to mention: The KG's are using normal guns as in pistols and assault rifles when they're on the ground, there's no use of tasers or blaster guns from Jak 2 unless mentioned :)_

* * *

Chapter 7: Getaways, Runaways

* * *

The KG zoomer hovered gliding into the air after them and was followed by an army of hellcat zoomers and hellcat cruisers. Sam attempted to blind fire but he wasn't sure where his bullets were even hitting. He stopped to shoot a guard of one of the zoomers, and as his body fell to the ground the flying machine hit a wall at full speed and exploded into flames. Sam was satisfied with the result and smiled to aim to the next but Rafe and Erol caught up to him at this point. The latter turned him around "Keep running!" He instructed.

"There's too many of them" Rafe announced trying to run his fastest but Erol and Sam were faster than he was and as he turned to his side he glanced a zoomer flying towards him at ground level, but instead of running his mind went blank and his legs froze. His bluey brown eyes widened as the vehicle attempted to run him over, but by some strange form of accident Adler had opened his legs and held on to the front of it. The Krimzon guard tried to shoot him with the lower gun of the zoomer but Rafe's legs were just above it, and he was pretty much hugging it. The guard changed the level to raise it up to the sky but Rafe's grip was tight, and he'd produced a loud shout "Agh!" he clutched the man's shoulder plate attempting to shove him off. The guard struggled but was too heavy for Rafe to pull off due to his armour. The KG moved his arm quickly causing Rafe's fingers to slip off him and almost fall of the zoomer all together, but he held on to the side with his other hand. The guard took this chance to fly by the houses to knock him off, Rafe panicked when he saw them glide into the bricks and had scraped his elbow and his leg. The KG intended to do it again and just then Rafe remembered the dagger he had on him and pulled it out stabbing the armoured Krimzon in the leg repeatedly. He'd gone completely insane whilst doing it, not being content with killing him; he only threw him off after he'd ripped a wide hole in the man's leg. Adler tried to climb on but his attempts at getting on was causing the zoomer to tilt over, he had no control over it at all, and as it tilted from his weight it glided by the wall with him in between. "Fuck!" Rafe cursed, hurting himself doing so, a hole had ripped through his trousers from the back of his knee. He heaved it using his weight directing it away from the wall successfully and quickly jumped on before he went into another one.

"Hacked it" He celebrate to himself. Rafe put his hand on the steering wheel and along with it caused the vehicle to lower to the ground. "No no no, shit" he panicked trying to figure out how to use the thing, he held his breath and moved his hands of everything and it became still. He exhaled slowly keeping his hands up to not touch anything.

"You got a hellcat zoomer? Great work…?" Erol stared at him wondering how he'd managed, little does he know it was an accident.

Rafe shook his head still trying to catch his breath, and Sam was nowhere in sight.

"Move over" Erol instructed, jumping on in front of him.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Rafe declared.

"You're sitting behind Haven city's number 1 racing champion" Erol laughed smugly. "Hold on" He added, and accelerated the zoomer to fly level.

Rafe held on to his shoulder loosely, and Erol drove quickly giving Adler a bumpy ride. "I said hold on" He repeated, and Rafe rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist, and the furry haired ex commander waited no longer and blasted the hellcat.

"We have a visual, close in on targets" The Krimzon guards declared to one another.

Rafe repeatedly looked over his shoulder eyeballing the vehicles giving them chase. They were flying fast but Erol drove even faster making them look like amateurs. Rafe even smiled at one point, they were a distance ahead that even the blaster bullets on the hellcats weren't reaching them. Adler already thought they were flying fast, but Erol was just warming up and increased the speed causing Rafe's grip on him to tighten.

"Just a little lower's perfect" Erol teased in reference to Rafe's hands and Adler rolled his eyes in response.

"Whatever" He uttered, resting his head onto Erol's back. The thrill of the rush and adrenaline tingle made it all more enjoyable. At this point Rafe was beyond covered in bruises, (other than the one he received from the door), his face and shirt were splattered with blood from the KG he stabbed, his gelled back hair had been out of place, and was moving with the wind, but the cool breeze through it gave him satisfaction. This is what he wanted all along, this was living.

Rafe Adler was going to build a legacy, be the man who survived behind the wall, rebelled against the Baron and lived through it all. Rafe made a satisfied hum until he was startled by a bullet that almost hit his leg and pierced a whole through their vehicle. He looked back to find the hellcat cruisers were far in the distance but the zoomers weren't that far behind.

"They're gaining on us" He pointed out.

"I got it" Erol reassured, and pulled a sharp turn.

Rafe stared at the approaching guards but one specific zoomer stood out and was flying faster than the rest. Adler raised his brows to notice the woman riding it, and Erol had looked over his shoulder that same time.

"Ashelin?" Erol pronounced, and turned to look where he was going.

"Didn't think I'd live to see this" She told herself, impressed that ex commander of the KG was now an outlaw, and that it was up to her to stop him.

"You know her?" Rafe asked worriedly, as he watched her pull up closer.

"Don't worry, she's always been rusty at corners" Erol claimed cockily and took another hard sharp turn causing Rafe to hold his breath, and Ashelin's zoomer drifted far trying to take the same turn, and Rafe's mouth curved impressed, until she started shooting at them anyway.

"Damn, what the hell?" Rafe complained, as all her bullets hit the hellcat zoomer and were close to hitting him. "I wish her aim was as bad as her corners" Rafe cried out, and Erol continued to alternate between looking at her and in front of him.

"Let's see her do that again" Erol lowered the vehicle to ground level, and manoeuvred the hellcat between the houses. The speed brought them to life and an escalated euphoric warmth, the feeling of blood running through the veins powered by extreme emotion.

Ashelin didn't follow them there however. "Pull back, we've lost them" She commanded the troops and they slowly retreated on her orders. The rules were clear to not give chase that far past the gates, they had made it. They were free…

Erol pulled up, a neat hard stop. "Top dog" he saluted chuffedly.

"Yes!" Rafe celebrated by giving Erol a manly punch to his back, and jumped off the zoomer. "We did it" Rafe announced, his expression was unfamiliar to Erol. Rafe Adler was smiling contently, his eyes even had more colour to them. Erol watched him for a few seconds before he smiled, and flashed his brows.

"You should have more faith in me" Erol pointed out, and came off the zoomer slowly, but Rafe blinked and give him a lighter punch to the chest.

"I told you not smile, you look terrible" Erol mocked, as the sight of his partner was amusing to him.

"Did I mention you're still a son of a bitch and I despise you" Adler declared but he was still grinning through it, and Erol didn't say much, he just continued to observe his expressions as they walked on.

They were librated of the Baron's rule. They had made it.

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

 _If you liked review, favourite and follow for updates! :D_

 _Thank you for the continuous support!_


	8. Stranded Middle Ground

Chapter 8: Stranded Middle Ground

* * *

Rafe turned the valve and water came streaming down the pipe. It was cold but clean and that was all that mattered. He crawled under it, taking the cool liquid to his head; he rubbed his face clean from all the dirt and blood from earlier, and used his hands to carry some over to the back of his neck and his chest. He really wished he could have a refreshing shower right now, but the pipe water would have to do. They fled to the Slum sector of Haven City, the houses looked untouched and its streets reflected a ghost town. Formerly housing Haven city's lower class society, the Slums were the most undeveloped part of Haven. For some peculiar reason and though the plumbing was terrible in this sector the water supply had been switched on.

Erol paced over to Rafe, squatting next to him he removed his gloves and detached his head mask of the top of his head. He cupped his hands and threw water on his face "Clean…" he mumbled astonished. But it was ironic how the Baron returned the water to the city when its citizens were absent.

Rafe glanced unsure of his amazement but he didn't ask and continued to splash himself and drank more water. He noticed a big graze on the side of Erol's jaw due to him striking him with his gun earlier. Though he wasn't sorry he understood the reason behind Erol's bad temper then. Rafe washed his bruised knuckles, lacking guilt for Erol's injury; he gave him more marks to remember.

"Where'd you get that dagger" Erol questioned eyeing the blood covered weapon lying on the ground. It was beyond familiar; in fact it belonged to no other than former KG captain Torn.

"That?" Rafe looked back forgetting he'd placed it there. "I found it with the tools your brought" Rafe looked at the watch on his wrist and frowned when he noticed it had cracked during combat. It was his favourite watch, and it wasn't like he could replace it. He sighed irritated.

"Sam" Erol chuckled, guessing the older Drake had even managed to pickpocket Torn, quite the skilled thief.

Adler looked up at him, seemingly worried about the mention of him, but Erol didn't seem fazed by Samuel's absence. Rafe was curious as to why he disappeared but he didn't want to bring it up, anxious it would cause Erol to go search for him. Could he have forgotten about him, Rafe asked himself, it was almost hard to believe he didn't care, but Erol just stood back up once he cleaned himself and picked up his gloves and helmet wearing them on again.

It was the afternoon now, and they had gone on without sleep for almost two days. The weather was warm however and that was more comforting than winter. Erol opened the shutters of one of the houses, surprised to find it empty he climbed and Rafe followed quietly. The pair left it open to allow in the sunlight, and Erol proceeded to heave of his KG chest plate and prepare himself to rest. Rafe lay on the carpet, sighing out of exhaustion. Erol lay down horizontally to Rafe, and Adler kicked his legs up onto Erol's lower body. The latter frowned that he used him as leg rest but didn't get the chance to complain.

"You knew there was a war out there, you weren't just guessing" Rafe confirmed, resting his arms behind his head to give it a lift of the hard floor. He stared at the ceiling hoping sleep would come to him.

"Perhaps" Erol responded not being very informative, he too rested his head on his arms and tried to doze off.

"So what is it? The metal heads against the Baron or something?" Rafe asked more quietly. "We had a deal before we left, you were going to help me, and I was willing to give you as much as you need" Rafe reminded randomly, and Erol sensed a tone of blackmailing in it.

He tilted his head to look at Adler displeased with the way he spoke to him, and Rafe tilted his head too to meet his gaze. "What is it you're after? Money? Power" Rafe suggested eager to know.

"I am the commander of this city, no one will end this war but me" Erol spoke confidently.

"You're not doing this to save anyone" Rafe stated sure of his remark, Erol nodded and the former smiled.

"A mass attack can end this, violence and head on with the metal heads, destroy every single one of them, burn them to death, all this army needs is a commander who knows what his doing" Erol explained a spark of maniacal excitement in his dark yellow eyes.

"You're convinced the Baron needs you?" Rafe asked smirking, and his question sounded mocking and insulting to Erol's ego.

"Should I come back another time?" Sam asked, and the two looked up to find him at the window.

Erol brushed Rafe's legs off him in response to Sam's comment and stood up. "How's your day going?" Erol seemed indifferent.

"Great! Especially the part you leave me behind, that was my favourite" Sam stared at him agitatedly and Erol expressed a sly smirk on his face, it made Samuel clench his fist to stop himself from punching him, and Rafe drew his weapon at Sam.

Samuel huffed loudly and rolled his eyes at Rafe's obnoxiously bratty attitude, but he wasn't going to let him continue and pulled his weapon out too. Samuel flashed his brows implying he wasn't going to hold back. Rafe intended to shoot him there and now until Erol put his pistol to his head too.

Adler expressed a loud shout of frustration at Erol's disloyalty, and the ex commander took his gun off him. Rafe was fuming, he trusted him too many times and he continuously let him down. Sam readied his gun at Adler, causing Erol to lightly flinch in response.

"Jumpy…" Rafe pronounced mockingly, and Erol narrowed his eyes and directed his gun at Samuel this time.

"Give me the gun" He instructed, and Sam let it dangle loosely, curling his nose and clenching his teeth angrily. He almost thought Erol was on his side, but Erol didn't take sides and Rafe smiled provokingly.

"Jackass…" Samuel mumbled, glaring daggers at Rafe. "I need a cigarette" Sam announced unbothered, and climbed his way out the window.

Rafe quickly turned to Erol pulling him by the collar aggressively. "Are you toying with me?" He snapped, and the furry haired man knocked his hand off hard.

"No, but we need him. He's the only one with a brain in his head, one of us has a small one and the other's is empty" Erol scowled at Rafe's impatience and rashness. Adler paused to calm down, but saw no logic in what Erol was saying, he wanted to get rid of him and found him intolerable. He pondered for a moment before processing what the ex commander had said.

"Wait so which one am I?" Rafe questioned folding his arms.

"Get some rest walnut" Erol smiled and climbed out the window. Rafe frowned unsure of Erol's use of words, and then narrowed his eyes when he realised he was answering his question. However he didn't know whether to be insulted that he said his brain was small or to be content with not being completely brainless.

Rafe was going to retire to sleep but once he peeked over the window it made him uneasy. He saw the two smoking together the way they did back in the institute. What if they were plotting something behind his back, Erol wanted to betray him again maybe? He thought to himself, and quickly jumped out the window opening.

Erol placed his fingers on Samuel's cheeks pushing them up to force him to smile, and the older Drake glowered at him expressing his discontentment. "You are really annoying" Sam complained, and Erol laughed at his funny face. Sam pushed his hand off and took another inhale of nicotine.

Rafe marched towards them placing himself in the middle, he pulled out a cigarette quickly, and the two stared at his attention seeking manner. He exhaled the smoke in Samuel's face and the latter lifted his hand threatening to back hand him. Though Rafe was 5"10 in height he looked incredibly small between the two giants, Erol was 6 foot and Sam was 6"3.

"I'm hungry" Sam moaned, rubbing his bony abdomen.

"Me too" Rafe added quickly and Erol shrugged his shoulders wondering what they were expecting him to do about it.

"Eh" Sam threw his cigarette to the floor and stomped it, and then left to get some sleep.

Rafe was still wondering why they were quiet when he approached them. He leaned back and sat on a short brick wall behind him continuing to puff on. Erol finished his, and though he expected him to go, Erol took a few steps towards him and placed his hands on Rafe's thigh muscles.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rafe nagged, placing his hand on Erols, to move it, but he was holding the cigarette with the other.

Erol slowly moved his hand up teasingly. He smirked and his foxy dark yellow eyes gazed into Rafe's bluey brown ones. "Stop touching me, I'm going to break your fingers" Rafe threatened trying to push him back, but Erol's lips curved into a sly smile.

"Pretty psycho-freak" Erol emphasised each word and shoved Rafe back, Adler attempted to hold onto him, but his fingers missed his shirt and he fell of the wall and onto his backside.

"Bastard" Rafe insulted, rubbing his injured back, and trying to find his fallen cigarette.

Erol sniggered cruelly, amused at Adler's suffering. He pressed his hands on his hips, enjoying the sight of him on the floor one more time, before climbing through the window to get some sleep.

Rafe mumbled under his breath and cursed as he got up and dusted himself off. He brushed his hair back with his fingers and stomped back in to the house.

* * *

They had all slept till the next day out of exhaustion, but were up early to continue their journey. The air was clear and detoxified of vehicle fumes. The street shops had been left as they were, locked but no shutters were drawn down as though they were intended to be evacuated as soon as possible. But where had they all gone?

Erol stood still, staring at the emptiness, he forgot to blink till he heard Rafe yelling in the background, he strolled forward to search the streets but there was no sign of anything living. Sam glued his face to shop windows glaring into each one. Erol walked back where he left the two, perhaps more comprehending and accepting, but Rafe's mind had gone blank. "What is this?" His eyes wandered the vacancy, and his mouth had unconsciously fallen open.

Where were they going to live in all of this? The walls were the Praxis's extreme force of safety. Maybe the metal heads lurked the streets, hiding in every corner. Whatever the case, something dark had touched the place.

"It can't be that bad right?" Sam reassured trying to sound more optimistic, while looking around to search for something specific on his mind. It seemed he'd gotten over Erol's betrayal by morning.

"Now what?" Rafe looked at Erol for help.

Erol wanted to shrug but the two were startled by the sound of glass shattering.

"What?" Sam asked as though he had do nothing wrong,

Rafe and Erol exchanged glances in confusion, but Sam proceeded to climb through the window he smashed using rocks, and the two went after him.

The electricity was off and the eco supply powering it had been cut off too. However the place was full of food and this was delightful for the trio. Sam helped himself to a two litre bottle of water, and passed another two to Erol and Rafe. Rafe didn't look grateful for the gesture but was satisfied with the refreshing cool liquid and proceeded to pour it over himself as well as drink it.

"You boys hungry?" Sam smiled cheekily.

And Erol smirked in response, after all who was going to stop them? Erol went on to search for something that appealed to him and Sam did the same picking up a couple of packets of snacks. Rafe was more hesitant and perhaps bitter for the way things turned out, but he eventually joined in but remained quiet while satisfying his hunger. "Wouldn't this be out of date or something?" Rafe stared at the ham sandwich.

"Green eco" Sam responded, and Adler stared at him as though that still didn't make sense to him."Green eco, has healing powers, Haven city uses it on food to make it last decades" Sam added.

"I knew that" Rafe rolled his eyes not able to stand hearing Samuel's voice for another second.

* * *

Sam placed the three backpacks on the floor. "There you go, now we just got to stock up on the necessities"

"This isn't a camping trip" Rafe snapped suddenly, clenching his fist hard.

Sam looked up raising his brows at the shorter man; he just couldn't come to understand Rafe's constant frustration with everything. "For a small guy, there's a lot of anger trapped inside you" Samuel stated turning to occupy himself with their bags, and Rafe handed him a death glare but the older Drake didn't look at him to catch it.

"Come on slowpokes, we have to get moving" Erol instructed and Rafe lashed out on him.

"I've never seen more of an incompetent commander in my life" He confessed and Erol furrowed his brows as to where that comment even came from.

Rafe exhaled slowly and paced past Sam snatching one of the bags and throwing it over his shoulder.

* * *

Flowergirly~

If you liked, review, fave and follow for updates :D


	9. Pretty Little Psycho

Chapter 9: Pretty Little Psycho

* * *

"Where the hell are we even going?" Rafe cried out, taking slow strides and dragging his feet through the sand causing it to fume up.

Erol fell to the floor and sand dust rose up. He sighed loudly. "We've been going around in circles"

"What kind of commander doesn't know the way around his city?" Sam mocked, folding his arms and staring into the distance, Dead Town was lifeless. The water was murky, the buildings collapsed and almost faded into nothingness and rubble.

"Commander Incompetent of course, that's why the Baron got rid of him" Rafe sniggered, and Erol scowled at him and shot up.

"It's this way" Erol insisted not sure of where he was going, he didn't spend much time on the illegal sites of Haven city, Dead town was new to him, he considered it to be a shortcut through the slums when he saw the door, but he was never going to admit he was wrong or that he didn't know what he was doing.

"Don't know why they put him commander, I think he's better off leading a catwalk" Sam whispered to Rafe in reference to Erol's distinctive strut, and though Rafe didn't want to laugh because Sam told the joke, he found himself smiling when he observed Erol's manner of walking. The Baron's conceited peacock.

"Tell me about it" Rafe's eyes went to his head. "Hey commander moron" Rafe called out, and Erol turned around and Sam scoffed. "Enough of this bullshit, let's go back, make our way through the city… We get my money, and we get out of here" Rafe proposed, and Erol stared at his reddish knuckles before observing the dark yellowy faded bruises on his face. Adler turned away to avoid his uncomfortable staring.

"Out of here…where?" Erol inquired his tone of voice quiet, and his orangey hues darting from Sam to Rafe.

"Get out of this darned place, we leave this forsaken city… there is a war out there. This will all be rubble soon, we don't have to be here stuck in all of this. We can live somewhere nice, start a new life" Adler continued his strangely positive speech, and his eyes were sparking with hope, but Erol didn't seem keen on the idea of leaving Haven city, and Rafe caught a glimpse of that when he noticed him lose interest and stop listening half way through.

"I'm not leaving Haven city, I'm taking back my place" Erol admitted bluntly.

"Fine." Rafe agreed. "I get out of here, you become commander again, kill your mental heads, they kill you… sounds like a deal" Rafe nodded patting Erol on the shoulder as though he was conversing with a child and Sam interrupted their discussion.

"Wait? You're not going to save the prisoners" Sam asked an astonished expression on his face as though he didn't know who he was dealing with.

"Why did you even leave?" Erol questioned a rude tone in his voice as though Sam insulted him by inquiring if he'd commit a good deed.

"You think I had choice?" Sam burst out. "Both of you caused all this, that night the guards were shooting everyone on site, I escaped to live or they'd kill me" Samuel explained, angrily and though he clenched his fist his hand trembled signifying he needed another dose of his deadly cigarettes. This time it was obvious he was really cross with the pair, and neither of them were familiar with an angry Sam. Regardless neither of them seemed to take responsibility for what they caused and had made him feel unwanted on this rogue operation. "Nathan is still in there" Sam said his lips narrowed and his brows pulled down together.

"He's probably dead anyway" Rafe remarked insensitively, adding more fuel to the fire, his aloof tone of voice made it provoking and Sam tried to punch him but Erol stood in front of him quickly and caught Samuel's fist.

"Shut up Rafe" Erol instructed quietly glancing at him from over his shoulder, and Rafe stepped back and walked away laidback as none of it meant anything to him.

"You go back there and they will kill you" Erol reminded, attempting to calm him down, and Sam pulled his hand out his grasp.

"I am not leaving Nathan" Sam emphasised as though he felt like Erol was lying to him, the more you knew Erol the more you would know to watch your back.

"When we get the chance, you can go in there and save him yourself" Erol assured hoping the taller man would listen to him, but Rafe couldn't comprehend why Erol was so insistent on keeping him with them. Adler watched from where he was hoping that Sam had grown tired and would finally go his own way. But it only seemed like Erol was trying to change that and keep him around for longer.

"Let's get going" Erol ushered to Rafe and the shorter man pursed his lips and kicked a rock when he noticed that meant Sam too.

The trio hiked for miles, and Sam was quiet for most of the journey whilst Rafe snacked for most of the way as though he had nothing better to occupy himself with, and relieve his frustration.

"We'd have to get to the pumping station and take a boat from there if we want to reach your parents" Erol informed and Rafe nodded letting him lead the way.

"I just hope you know the way this time" Rafe remarked rudely and Erol grimaced at him and turned around as they entered Haven city's Water Slums sector.

"So what's your plan anyway? Just go there and ask them for money?" Erol requested to know as he took continuous strides, observing the water under the path made of broken bridges that were barely holding anything together.

"Yes…" Rafe responded, as though Erol was stupid for asking him that. Rafe didn't seem to mind Erol disappearing after that, he'd give him some money to shut him up and go his own way he told himself. He didn't want to help him nor did he care to do so. He'd use him to earn his freedom and then bail on them both.

"We'll have to camp here" Erol informed, looking at the big walls of Haven City as though he was commemorating, perhaps recalling when he first joined the Krimzon Guard or even recalling to his earlier years growing up in the city

"What? Why?" Rafe pulled his fingers out his buttered popcorn packet, his obnoxiously whiny tone disturbing Erol's thought process.

"It's not safe, the pumping station has always been swarmed with metal heads, we're better off moving in the morning" Erol explained, his brows furrowed in annoyance at Rafe, and Adler made a grunt of dissatisfaction in response.

"Are you just going to eat everything and starve later?" The furry haired man asked eyeing Adler's half full popcorn packet.

"What? I'm hungry" Rafe complained although he'd been eating since the morning.

* * *

By evening they had camped inside one of the old houses, picking the closest one to the gate that looked safest in terms of not disintegrating away into the water as they slept.

Samuel stayed out for a little longer, dangling his legs of the bridge platform and relieving his mind through smoking, he'd been so lost in thought he'd forgotten how many cigarettes he'd already consumed. Five or six now maybe, he'd thrown them into the dark murky water anyway so he couldn't have counted. He didn't know what to do now, he could leave whilst they slept but he wouldn't know his way around, even then he wouldn't know where to start. Should he choose to trust Erol, he'd have his regrets later. He thought it over and over but his mind repeatedly reached a dead end and no result. He tried to blame it on hunger and told himself he'd reach a better conclusion once he ate, his slender frame would thank him later.

Rafe had been in a better mood than he was earlier, trying to convince himself he was closer to escape, Haven city had him trapped and suffocated. He'd start a new life away from all of this. He leaned down to Erol who was sitting down with his legs crossed and whispered in his ear "How much?"

And Erol looked over his shoulder his face only inches away from Rafe's smug face. "How much are you willing to give me?" Erol smiled, his orangy yellow hues alternating between Rafe's glassy eyes and his bowlike lips. Adler's smile lines deepened when he failed to understand Erol's expression. His eyes were narrowed; his mouth curved into half a smile as though he'd got lost in Rafe's sculpted face, his faint stubble, tired eyes and relaxed lids expressing his coldness to the world.

Rafe pulled his face back, still smiling he sat opposite Erol keeping his distance at least two meters away. "Depends how much you want?"Adler's smile grew into a confused one.

"You know what I want?" Erol crawled towards him; prowling like a tiger and didn't stop when he was on top of Rafe and the latter fell back to escape him. Adler placed his hands on his shoulders to hold him back from getting closer, however Erol didn't and he let his foxy eyes wander into the detail of Adler's face studying it a while longer.

"What're you… doing?" Rafe dismissed, not sure how things even escalated to this, he smiled nervously and shook his head, still unable to read the former commander's strange expression. His eyes were half lidded, and focused on Adler's speck of brown in his bluish eyes, he'd wondered how he hadn't noticed it before. As for Rafe his eyes were pinned to Erol's orangey yellow, the strange tint was interesting and added emphasis to his absurd temperament. Erol's facial structure was sharper than Rafe's, his cheekbones were caved in and his jaw chiselled and sharp, and though Rafe had a pretty face Erol had his own devilish charm.

The ex commander moved his right hand and placed it on Rafe's chest, he clenched his shirt pulling him to him. He moved his other hand to Rafe's chin and used his thumb to part his lip. "I want you" Erol spoke soothingly, and Rafe stared back blankly, his narrowed eyes pinned on Erol's ample lips, and the latter tugged him from his shirt and met his warm mouth. Erol's lustful lips stroked Rafe's and Adler closed his eyes and let him. It was a rough unexpected kiss but when Erol pulled back to draw his breath Rafe's expression changed as though he'd become aware of his surroundings, and he quickly shoved him off him "Stop… it" he scolded.

Erol cocked a brow and his mouth changed to a frown, he shook his head trying to make sense of it and produced a chuckle in disbelief, he was confused and muddled and Rafe was acting as though he hadn't just wanted it as bad as he did. Adler could tell Erol was pissed at him, but he just moved back and withdrew his legs from under him. He wanted to brush it off but he was speechless and the taste of the other's warmth still lingered on his mouth and he himself didn't want to come to admit how he felt about the whole thing.

Before any awkwardness could follow Sam walked in and Erol dismissed what happened by preparing for sleep, while Adler was frozen in his spot still out of words which gave the older Drake a sense of the tension. Rafe turned around and laid on the ground to avoid him, and Samuel's eyes darted from the two as he fixed himself to sleep. He placed his backpack down and rested his head on it, trying to find relaxation in sleeping on the hard ground, but his mind automatically tried to study the situation.

* * *

They moved quickly at the sight of sun rise. Going through the gates they entered the pumping station. The land was located north of Haven city and was mainly a large tropical island covered in sandy ground and palm trees, its landscape ruined by the artificial metal architecture built to provide access of clean water to the city's homes.

Rafe wasn't a morning person and he avoided conversation that early in the day but Erol didn't have that issue causing Adler to assume he's avoiding him. Everyone knew how Erol couldn't take losing, he wasn't likely to handle rejection any better, but presuming he was butt hurt Rafe was pissed and wasn't going to apologize, he hardly apologized when he did something so why would he when he was convinced it was nothing. He hated himself for thinking about it, or the idea of what happened all together.

"Why… Rafe" He scolded himself quietly. He glanced up to see Erol and Sam chatting cheerfully, and it pissed him off even more or perhaps he was paranoid. The ex commander was indifferent about everything it was hard to tell if anything ever upset him.

Erol threw Rafe's gun to him unexpectedly and Adler almost didn't catch it and then he turned to give Sam his. He didn't say anything to Rafe and now he was certain he was ignoring him.

"What does a metal head even look like?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yellow shiny skull, big sharp teeth and they pounce on you with their claws to rip out your guts" Erol explained smirking.

"Ha ha, are you trying to scare me? Cause it's not working" Sam pushed him playfully, and Rafe sighed from behind them.

Rafe heard the sound of faint hissing from behind him but once he turned there was nothing there. He observed the area before continuing to walk dismissing it as nothing. But the second time around the hissing was louder, he turned quickly but there was still nothing and he looked over to Erol and Sam who were strolling casually. They hadn't noticed or heard anything.

Adler was beginning to feel uneasy, and kept turning his head from left to right to check his surroundings. The hissing felt even closer and was starting to be eerily uncomfortable, but the pumping station only looked creepy due to it being deserted. The air was fresh due to the overpopulated untouched nature but Rafe still couldn't place his finger on what the sound could have been. He tried to relax, breathe and enjoy the warm weather but the sound was present again, he held his breath to listen and this time he felt it breathe down his neck causing him to gasp and turn quickly and he jumped back and stumbled falling on his backside.

"What?" Sam asked suspiciously and Erol turned to look but there was nothing there.

"Don't tell me you haven't been hearing anything the whole time" Rafe expressed angrily and paced over to them quickly trying to stick closer to the group. He'd let it eat them first he told himself. He just hoped they preferred Sam's bony meat, sure he was skinny but he was tall right? As for Erol he didn't have much meat on him either, and Rafe was probably better fed than either. He was feeling edgy and the suspense was messing with his head.

Erol studied their surroundings but the island was empty. "Stay alert, we need to get moving" Erol pulled out his pistol from his holster and Rafe rolled his eyes thinking what great help he was pointing out the obvious. Moments later he felt a sharp object stroke his arm slowly and it couldn't have been Sam or Erol who were in front of him and the sharp claws of the unknown creature yanked him.

* * *

Flowergirly~

If you liked review, follow and fave for updates!

Also lookout for my other Uncharted fic I'll be posting soon :D


	10. Metal Meat

_Authors note: Wow! I really can't believe I've reached chapter 10 already :O, I want to say thank you to anyone who's reached this far too! Thank you for reading my work and supporting me! I really try my best to make creative plots and I put so much work into my writing, and I know I'm not the best writer, but I am trying to get better and to write more, so thank you for the patience, the support and the reviews because they help me keep going and its such a sweet feeling knowing someone out there is interested in your work and ideas as much as its fun to share these ideas! Sorry I'm getting emotional :(, continue to read! Thanks guys!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Metal Meat

* * *

Rafe fell forward trying to escape, but the manichead specie dug its claws into his leg and pulled him back. Sam shot it twice, but the creature didn't flinch and moved its big body over Rafe aiming for his neck to immediately kill its prey.

"What the hell?! How many bullets does it take to kill those things" Sam exclaimed and shot it again, but it only paused to look at him and Rafe screamed from under it.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he shouted but its heavy palm restricted him from moving his head, Sam turned to Erol for help but the ex commander was already occupied shooting other metalheads that came at them from nowhere. Sam turned back again and shot it again aiming for its skull and the action angered the manichead. Whilst it screeched producing an ear penetrating noise Rafe quickly used Torn's dagger to slice off one of its fingers. The creature screeched louder in pain and jerked its arm back, and Adler tried to crawl away quickly, but he heard it launching itself and turned. Unintentionally he kicked his legs up to send it back, but he rolled backwards and threw it over himself instead causing it to be flung onto Sam. Adler stood up quickly panting; he touched his chest to check he was still alive in disbelief.

"Help!" Sam shouted and Rafe looked up to see his gun had dropped out of his hand; Samuel was struggling under it, his hands on its head trying to stop its sharp teeth from eating his face. Rafe directed his gun up, hesitant at first but then he shot it repeatedly, and the manic head fell on Sam lifeless. Samuel quickly kicked it back in panic and he crawled to his gun and stood back up.

"Thank you?" Sam expressed still trying to catch his breath, and Rafe smiled half heartedly, before quickly turning around to the sound of something flying at him but he'd moved just in time and the next manichead screeched abruptly causing their ears pain and Rafe punched it hard to the face, his hand ached after from its solid head armour, and he quickly drew out his dagger and stabbed it in the neck repeatedly, he finished the creature off with a kick to move the dagger out its thick skin.

Sam was beating another with a stick and the creature whimpered and tried to bite in defence but he shot it to the chest repeatedly and it fell to the ground.

Erol turned around to check if there was more but another metal head pounced on him from a tree and he fell back and closed his eyes with its knife like teeth peering over him. However Sam kicked it to the face and struck it with his gun plunging it back. A knife flew into its throat, and Sam and Erol both turned to Rafe. Adler himself looked impressed by his own skill but he tried to look smug and pretend it was meant to hit its target. Before they could celebrate there was more metal heads to take out, and Sam pulled Erol up to his feet.

Sam opened fire shooting from the hip and killing five in one go. "Take that you ugly assholes!"

Erol shot another two with his pistol hitting them straight in the chest, his aim was sharp and he knew where to shoot the manichead breed of metalheads. Though their heads were covered in metallic armour, their red complexion was vulnerable.

Rafe on the other hand preferred to use melee, cutting them up to pieces appealed to him. He sliced the tail off one of them and stabbed another in the eyeball. "Sniveling morons!" He declared pulling the dagger out the armpit of the last one. He'd gotten so carried away but it'd put him in a good mood.

Erol and Sam stared at him; his face and torso were drenched in metalhead blood. He looked like a mad man, and Samuel smiled and turned to Erol who resumed leading the way.

Rafe rubbed his nose with his index finger and then followed, grinning when he looked at the ground littered in bodies.

* * *

By afternoon they already reached the boat, however Sam and Erol wanted to rest before they moved, and Rafe sat by the water impatiently. He took off his shirt and scrubbed it trying to remove the dark fluids from it, and then he leant in and dove his full face into the fresh water.

Erol threw a bunch of logs in front of Sam. "Get some twigs too" Sam instructed.

"What are the twigs for?" Erol moaned lazily.

"To cook the bacon" Sam pointed out wondering where Erol had left his brain and the latter nodded and huffed. "You're lucky I even agreed to this, I've barely forgiven you to be doing you favours" Sam reminded and Erol smirked cheekily.

He returned shortly with a bunch in his hand and sat beside Samuel, the older Drake had started a fire and pulled open one of the packets of bacon. Erol pulled out another few from his bag and placed them beside him. "How many did you pack exactly" Samuel chuckled at the pile of bacon packets.

"As many as I could fit" Erol explained, crossing his legs and observing the way Sam pierced the piece of meat with twigs and copied him.

"You're obsessed" Sam's smile grew and Erol grinned excitedly as he watched him place the first few on the fire.

Rafe watched from the distance, pursing his lips he sat back down by the water telling himself he had no reason to care. They'd take the boat and they'd all go their own way after that. He's never cared about having friends, so why would any of it even matter. The smell of the sizzling greasy meat filled the air and Adler tried to deny how good it smelt to himself. Shortly Sam walked over with a few twig skewers, but the former tried to ignore his presence. Samuel sighed and placed them onto the shorter man's bag and walked away. Rafe turned to look at the freshly grilled goodness and told himself he still wouldn't eat it, his pride wouldn't allow it. He didn't want their stinking meat. He opened his bag and fidgeted to find something to eat but there was only a cheese salad sandwich left. He got carried away earlier. The arrogant Adler opened the packet and took a bite of the sandwich anyway. He then sighed and threw it into the water unable to ignore the mouth-watering smell of the grilled bacon that took over his smell sense. He took one of the twigs and chewed away content with its flavour. Though deep down he didn't want them to be kind to him.

Meanwhile Erol laid back his head onto Sam's lap and put another piece of meat into his mouth, taking slow bites at a time to make it last longer.

"What if he kills me in my sleep?" Sam inquired distrusting and in reference to Rafe, it didn't take a genius to figure out the closer he was to his goal the closer he would be done with him.

Erol sat up quickly and leaned close to Sam's ear. "I'd put a bullet in his head" He whispered and kissed Sam's cheek.

"Don't do that" Samuel scolded and wiped his face. Erol smiled slyly and Sam furrowed his eyes at his strange behaviour.

* * *

The trio packed once they were done and climbed aboard the small boat.

"Does anyone know how to work this thing?" Erol asked with his neck turned not even looking at the engine. His eyes were all over the shirtless Rafe and Sam pushed past him.

"Do you know how to do anything on your own?" Samuel mocked and pulled the attached rope handle to start the motor.

Rafe sat down avoiding looking at Erol leering at his bare chest. Adler almost flinched when Erol sat next to him, close enough for them to be shoulder in shoulder. There was so much space around the boat for him to sit but he failed to understand the concept of personal space. Rafe folded his arms discreetly, avoiding making it obvious that he was hiding himself, but he caught a glimpse of the smirk on Erol's face and tried to reach his top that was hanging on the opposite side to dry, but the cheeky former commander reached his leg quickly and kicked it off.

"What the hell?" Rafe shouted frustrated and leaned over the edge to get it but the boat had moved too far away for him to reach it. He turned around angrily but Erols amused smile caused him to smile too and he rolled his eyes and sat opposite him trying to dismiss his childish behaviour. Erol rested his chin onto his palm and observed purposely peeving Rafe who was trying to ignore him. Sam walked past him waving his hand in Erol's face breaking their staring game.

The rest of the journey was mostly quiet and Samuel tried to nap a while till they got there. Erol too wanted to at first, but then he changed his mind once Sam was asleep and he was left alone with Rafe. He sat aside him and the latter didn't turn to look at him regardless of being aware of his presence. Erol slipped his glove off and slid his hand onto Rafe's back and Adler trembled lightly when he felt his warm finger tips stroking his spine. Rafe turned to him with a frown and Erol nuzzled his shoulder unable to hold himself back.

"God I can't get enough of you" He confessed quietly, and Adler placed his hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"Shhhhh" He instructed, and Erol looked at him and cocked a brow. Rafe watched Sam for longer only turning back to Erol when he was certain he was fast asleep, he placed his hand on the former commander's sharp jaw and turned his face and tilted him. He didn't stop and think and went in for a kiss, his mouth on Erol's firmer than the last time. The latter's hand went to his waist immediately to move him closer to him, Rafe only took two seconds to breathe before reaching for Erol's warm moist lips. His kiss was hard and hungry to taste the other again. Erol couldn't believe how lucky he got and pulled him even closer and Rafe crawled till he was seated on his lap and easier for him to access. Adler's breathing became heavy as he ran his fingers down his back caressing his cold soft skin. Erol relaxed his head back allowing Rafe to introduce his warm hands between his orange locks before locking lips with him again. Erol's hands ran down to his lower back and before he could reach into his pants Rafe stopped him, grabbing his hands and moving them away and Erol pulled back to look at him.

"Not here dumbass" Rafe whispered giving him a light punch to the chest, before getting off him and moving back to sit where he was earlier, and Erol grinned as he glimpsed Rafe's muscular figure through half lidded eyes and Adler rolled his eyes jokingly. It all happened too fast and ended that way too. Adler thought he'd allow himself to get swept in; it was only a matter of time before he'd never see the cocky commander's smug face again. He'd blame it on curiosity later and maybe pretend it never happened too. He was fine as long as no one knew.

"You're a madman" Rafe chuckled, and Erol lay back to rest, perhaps it would calm him and stop all the bad thoughts that had come to mind. Rafe too adjusted himself on the other side hoping he wouldn't find Erol on top of him when he woke up.

Hours later Samuel woke up to check on the boat, his eyes studying Rafe and wondering why Erol's shirt was covering him whilst he slept. He turned to the topless Erol and tried to not imagine what could have happened whilst he was sleeping. He yawned and took a long stretch, content when he checked everything on the boat was working fine and he'd need it after this journey would be over. He reached his bag and searched for his cigarettes to cure his shaky hands but he was out. He searched again in denial and refusing to believe but there was none, and he tipped his bag over throwing everything out, but it wasn't going to change the truth. "Holy shit" He mumbled, grasping his head between his hands. He turned to look at Erol, his eyes lighting up, luckily he wasn't as much of a heavy smoker. Samuel reached for his bag and took out the nicotine packet, his hands cold and shaky; he struggled to light the roll up, and produced a satisfied sigh when he took out his first exhale.

Yet before he could enjoy himself his eyes caught a glimpse of the infamous crimson coloured armour. "Shit shit shit" he cursed, holding his cigarette between his lips, he quickly ran to change the direction of the boat and slow it down. Rafe was a light sleeper and woke up to the sound of movement, he was surprised to find Erol's shirt on him, hoping Sam wouldn't have gotten the wrong idea, he threw it onto the tattoo decorated snoozing commander.

He stood up, "Dammit, what are guards doing this far from the city?!" He inquired rhetorically. The shore was swarming with them and if they'd hoped to get there they would have to take a detour.

"God, I don't know, but this can't be good" Sam emphasised turning the wheel. "How far is your house anyway?"

Rafe shrugged and looked uncertain. He tried to study the island to recall the route.

"You don't know where you live?" Sam asked astonished by his cluelessness.

"No, shut up, I do… I just don't know till we get on land" He insisted anxiously.

"Pass me another cigarette" Sam requested, and Rafe glared at him wondering how he had the audacity to tell him what to do.

"Please! Unless your volunteering to drive the boat" Sam yelled irritated. You just don't mess with the older Drake when he needed his nicotine. Rafe complied, mumbling to himself like a child as he did it. He lit it for him too and placed in his mouth, and Samuel was surprised by the gesture.

"Thanks" he said, his mouth half closed to not let the roll up fall. Rafe took one for himself too lighting it to relieve the stress that had took over them both. It wasn't necessarily enjoyment but the two blew out Erol's nicotine packet while he rested peacefully.

Samuel slowed the boat down as they reached a cliff, hiding it there for them to climb to land. "Wake him up" Sam instructed, staring at the sleeping commander wondering how he wasn't waken by all the harsh movement of the vehicle.

Rafe kicked Erol for no particular reason other than it being part of his aggressive personality. "Get up moron" He called out, and Erol stretched glowering at him.

"We're here?" He declared yawning, and moving at the speed of the a turtle.

"If you're done, we have to get moving" Samuel announced saractically, and Erol was confused about the other two's nervousness.

"What happened? Why are you talking to me like that?" Erol wrinkled his brows, and Rafe grabbed him by the arm pulling him to move faster. "What? Is nobody going to explain?" Erol turned from one to the other.

Samuel huffed and paused his hiking. "There is Krimzon Guards all over the island, so we have to get moving quickly" Sam's tone of voice sounded insulting, but it was clear that he and Rafe were tense about the situation.

"Was it that hard to explain?" Erol asked rudely, and pulled his arm out of Rafe's grasp. "Do you mind pretty stuff" His tone of voice sounded aggravated had he not followed it up with the sweet talk and Rafe out stared him creepily.

"Well then get moving" Adler instructed with his unchanging dead tone, and Sam huffed before they resumed walking.

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

If you liked plz review, fave and follow for updates :D

Also check out my new uncharted fic: Friendless


	11. Not So Pretty Psycho

_Note: Quick thank you to WraithBeyond for reviewing every chapter and being a continuous reader! I appreciate it so much, I always look forward to write more because of your support, and your reviews always make me smile D:_

* * *

Chapter 11: Not So Pretty Psycho

* * *

They made their way through the town, another empty lifeless one, but as they got closer it seemed like the homes of the rich were still occupied. Incomprehensibly strange. The trio walked around mouth's unconsciously open and minds lost in all that was happening. How long had it been since the evacuation?

The KG patrol was closer to the sea border, maybe waiting for something, someone or protecting the place of the rich. Either way seeing it made Rafe uneasy. Why was he dumped into the institute with the rest of them? Why would Erol be stripped of his title and thrown there too? And who was there to ask for answers?

"There it is, there" Rafe pointed to the big mansion, Erol and Sam's eyes widened as they stared at the huge building.

"That's your house? Looks like a miniature palace?" Samuel continued to gawk at the architecture.

"There's people who have it easy, and there's us" Erol laughed, blinking in amazement.

Rafe glared at them but neither paid him any attention. "Once your done envying me you can sit here and wait for me, or you can do both simultaneously" He folded his arms, and walked away shaking his head.

"Rafe…" Erol called out and Adler turned for a second and turned again trying to escape before he'd say something to embarrass him in front of Samuel.

"I won't be long" Adler called and took quick strides down the hill. "God… Never imagined I'd be climbing my own house one day" He mumbled to himself, walking through the plants and crushing the flowers to the garden under his boots. He went through the back of the house, not wanting to be spotted by anyone inside or confronting his folks just yet. He climbed the first window with a struggle, and then side stepped his way past the pillars to reach the balcony; he almost slipped frequently, and cursed in between too. "Fuck!" His fingers struggled to hold onto the polished surfaces. "Damn, this rich people stuff" He declared unsatisfied with the difficulty of climbing till he reached his bedroom window. He threw himself over the balcony, and crawled in overwhelmed he'd made it this far from the institute. He stood up quickly throwing off his shoes, he unzipped his pants and made his way to the bathroom. Oh how he missed his toiletries. He turned on the shower and let out a sigh of relief as the warm water trickled down his bruised body. He closed his eyes and took some time to cherish the moment before picking the shampoo bottle up and commencing to bathe. He washed himself squeaky clean and dried his hair and applied gel to it. He even packed his hair gel, a few pairs of clean socks, deodorant and a couple of soap bars. It was sure to weigh down his bag but that was the least of a clean freak's worries.

Once he was done he strutted down his room and down the stairs.

* * *

"What's the hold up? Do you think they're having a family dinner for his arrival" Sam joked.

"God knows, I'm getting bored of waiting" Erol complained.

"What if he ran away?" Samuel proposed, looking around the quiet building.

"Then we'll hunt him down, I want my share too" Erol sat down and crossed his legs.

"Eh, you actually think he'll give you something… I have a better idea… We know where he lives now, let's rob his house" Samuel chuckled cheekily, and seated himself beside the ex commander.

Erol shook his head at him. "Can't help yourself-"

"Want to see my latest find?" Samuel's smile grew as he pulled out a watch from his pocket.

"You stole his broken watch?!" Erol declared not sure whether to laugh or place his hand on his head in disbelief.

"Well it's broken but it looked expensive. It's worth a shot… Maybe I'll sell it" Sam went on admiring the stolen accessory and Erol placed his hand on his face and furrowed his brows.

* * *

"You're not going to throw away everything I and your mother have worked for for years!" Rafe's father yelled refusing his request.

"Tell me once you're done barking old man" Rafe kicked his feet up on the table, and showed no respect for his father.

"You're irresponsibility has caused us all to suffer. We were on house arrest for days after what you done" His father went on angrily and kicked the table from under Rafe's legs.

"You think I care you old shit. Give me what I want or else" Rafe stood up pointing his finger threateningly, but his father slapped him unexpectedly.

"Get out of my house or I'll get the guards to throw you out like a dog" His father warned and walked away disgustedly. The heir and only son to the Adler family turned out to be this psychopath.

* * *

"Eh… That Rafe, he's insane" Sam babbled lighting one of Erol's cigarettes for himself, but the latter watched him and had no clue it was his.

"Rafe?" Erol smiled as he said his name. "He's a work of art" Erol smirked as though he expected Sam's expression.

The older Drake almost choked on his cigarette revolted by what he heard. He didn't know whether Erol was referring to his face or body but either way he was strongly disagreeing with the comment. "I don't get what you see in him" Sam tried to breathe. "You love him?" He inquired looking to watch Erol's face change.

"No" Erol responded quickly. "I mean he has a pretty face and a hot body, but he's pretty ugly on the inside" The ex commander shrugged and Sam wanted to laugh at his statement.

"But assholes attract assholes eh" Sam exhaled on him and Erol didn't react to the smoke nor to the comment and his usual indifferent expression returned to his face.

* * *

Rafe growled and clenched his fist unable to control his temper he punched the wall and caused a big dent in it. He stomped his way out the living room not taking no for an answer but before he could walk down the stairs and after his father, he stopped when he heard the voice of his mother from behind a half open door.

"He's here right now, he came to us today" She explained over the phone and Adler stepped back from the door panting. His bluey eyes widened, shocked and upset.

* * *

"Are you coming with me? You know once Rafe is done, or are you bailing on me?" Samuel asked playing with a few rocks on the ground.

"Depends where you're heading" Erol looked up at him interestedly.

"Well you know…" Sam shrugged before he began. "I'm going back for my brother, got to figure out a way to get him out, then I'll leave this darned place for good" The older Drake explained his hazel hues meeting his gaze.

"My path is the same as yours, I've got to go to the palace" Erol informed calmly, and a breathless Rafe interrupted the two. He paused to catch his breath and placed his hands on his knees.

"Come on… Let's go" He ushered and the two stood up worriedly.

"What are you running from?" Sam asked looking over him to find the source.

"Nothing…" Rafe informed still panting and trying to calm down.

"Come on, this way, I got us a ride" He pointed his hand to the sports car waiting for them at the bottom of the hill.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Samuel exclaimed, and Erol whistled at the expensive black vehicle.

Rafe started the car hurriedly and Erol couldn't help but notice his nervousness. "What happened? You spoke to your parents?" He inquired staring at him suspiciously, but Rafe's eyes were on the route.

"Nope… They weren't at home" Rafe lied, driving the car as fast as he could without damaging it on the rocky road. "Hey Sam… You see that wooden box on the chair next to you"

"This one?" Samuel picked the box up and tried to hand it to him.

"Don't give it to me… it's for you" Rafe informed and Samuel opened it to find expensive cigars inside. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked up speechless.

"Oh I don't have anything to give you for it" The older Drake dismissed naively.

"It's a present dummy" Rafe looked at him from the rear view mirror.

Samuel turned to Erol in the front seat for help; he was speechless and suspicious even. "Thank you?" he spoke after moments of confusion. He was convinced the boy was bipolar.

Erol leaned close to Rafe sniffing him. "What?" Adler questioned.

"Did you take a shower?" Erol's eyes moved to his new black shirt and clean combats.

"Yes…? A quick one" Rafe insisted and Erol sat back and narrowed his eyes. It didn't feel that long to him anyway. Adler's eyes nervously alternated from the rear view mirror and the side one.

"Did you get your money then?" Erol questioned and Rafe nodded. "You're acting strange" Erol pointed out and Rafe smiled to deny it, but the ex commander couldn't find a reason behind his strangely good mood.

"My dad said something about a protection programme-" Rafe added and Sam interrupted half way.

"You said you didn't speak to him" Samuel furrowed his brows suspiciously and Adler's mouth had slipped.

"I spoke to him on the phone, he wasn't at home" He covered up quickly.

Erol stared into the distance enjoying the scenery until fire in the mirror caught his attention; he looked twice doubting his eyes. "What the-?" He paused gobsmacked and Samuel looked out the window to take a better look.

"Jesus, Rafe… Your house- it's on fire!" Samuel announced unable to believe his eyes.

Adler looked at the mirror his eyes only expressing a little worry. "It really is…" He added, taking a few times to look at it. "There goes my house" He declared inexpressively.

"What the hell" Sam cursed unable to take his eyes off the fire consuming it all in the distance.

Erol looked at Rafe a few times and the latter met his eyes but neither of them said a word.

* * *

By night the trio had escaped to an empty hotel nearby. It had been a long and eventful day, and Erol was pleased to finally have access to a shower within their stay. He spent two full hours under the running water and relaxed to the lavender scented shower gel. He even filled the tub and rested in it allowing the moisture to be soaked by his body. By the third hour he finally walked out, a towel around his waist and another on his head, he rubbed his orange locks to dry them. He paused when he found Rafe sitting on his bed with his elbows rested on his knees as he leant forward, by the look of his posture he'd been waiting for him for ages.

Erol cocked a brow and curved his lip. "Can I help you?" he strolled past him continuing to dry his hair.

"I got you something" Rafe directed his head to the bottle of champagne on the bedside table, Erol's smile grew and he looked impressed as he picked it up.

"This is for me?" He asked, unscrewing it immediately and taking a large gulp. Rafe stood up and grabbed him by the towel around his waist to pull him close to him, but not hard enough to make it fall off. Erol was surprised by the action and he even looked charmed.

"May I?" Adler took the bottle of him taking a large gulp whilst maintaining eye contact. Once he put the bottle down Erol pressed his forehead against his. Their eyes gazing into each other's before introducing their lips to each other. Their kiss was gentler than their past ones, and Erol moved back to pull Rafe's shirt over his head desperately. The smaller man complied and wrapped his arms around Erol. The latter held his waist and met him with a passionate touch of lips. The former commander's hand slid down Rafe's leg and he pulled it up and brought their bodies so they were against each other. Adler panted lightly feeling Erol's bulge from behind the towel. The furry haired man squeezed his face, placed a hard peck on his lips and pushed him back onto the bed. He was eager to get in his pants and Rafe seemed nervous at how fast he was taking it. Erol climbed over him unzipping his pants he slipped his hand in to caress his cock, he left his eyes meeting Rafe's desperate to know how he made him feel. Adler's breathing became heavier quicker than he expected and Erol moved his hand out and reached to taste his hot mouth again. Rafe stroked Erol's tattoo decorated chest and studied the detail of the markings and the feel of his tender skin. Adler looked up to find him staring at him, his eyes narrowed as he bit his bottom lip.

"What?" Rafe's smile lines deepened as he gazed into his dark yellow eyes.

"You're so beautiful" Erol whispered and leaned his face into Rafe's neck, he licked and sucked his tender skin. Rafe embraced him more affectionately and it indicated his need for comfort that night. Erol tilted Rafe's face to him. "You okay?" He stared into his bluey brown hues noticing how unequal the specks of brown in them were and how they were more evident in one eye than the other.

"I'm fine" Rafe reassured quietly and by the look of his face he was completely out of it.

Erol leaned to his sculpted face and pressed his lips against his cheekbone. "Something on your mind?" He whispered soothingly and Rafe blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"Just tired" He dismissed, Rafe exhaled trying to relax his anxiety and Erol climbed onto him, his broader shoulders making him feel so little beneath him. He moved his tongue down on him, tracing the hardness of his pecks and lower abdomen. He felt his arms and his fingertips caress up to his biceps and traced the marks of his visible veins. Rafe closed his eyes every now and then getting swept into the heat. Erol's tongue reached his nipple and played around the sensitive skin, he used his other hand to rub the other one between his thumb and index finger. Rafe's body trembled as he fondled him, his actions were more lust motivated and Adler had needed something different from him that night. He was mostly quiet and bit his lips to prevent himself from producing any sound, but the way he touched him drove him crazy. Erol kissed him hard and long before moving his hands to pull down his pants, and there was something about it that always lingered, and if he labelled it sweet or confessed to like kissing him, he'd give it more meaning than he intended.

Rafe could feel himself tense up and become nervous regardless of the former rubbing his stomach to ease him. Adler's face reddened out of his control now that he was defenceless and under another man, but Erol didn't tease him about it.

This time Rafe couldn't keep his mouth closed and let out a moan as Erol stroked his cock with his warm hands. The ex commander threw his head back as his hand moved around his partner's hard member. Before ending it, he moved his hand and helped Rafe turn over to his stomach, grabbing his hips between his hands he fondled his body and admired it. Everything about his actions expressed his pushed back desires for the man, and the way he felt him lacked emotion. He then dove his tongue into his hole unexpectedly producing loud moans of pleasure from Adler. He couldn't resist his wet tongue playing around his entrance and bit his hand embarrassed by his vocalization. He didn't expect it from him, maybe it'd been too forward but Erol seemed to get turned on by it and grasped his rear enjoying the feel of it. He fondled it, delighted with its round and firm feel and Rafe felt unsettled, he still wasn't comprehending what he was doing even though it was him who gave permission to it. The idea of sleeping with another man was still hard for him to swallow down. Unexpectedly Erol inserted his finger into his hole producing a loud grunt of him. He moved it about in circular motion and then proceeded to introduce his second. He'd gotten in the third and was content with the preparation, liking it to feel tight and rough when he'd enter him, but it mostly looked to be that he was dying to skip the foreplay and insert himself inside him.

Rafe's face was bright red, his body was sweating and gratified, he'd told himself he'd tell him to stop now, he didn't want to take it that far yet. He wasn't ready and Erol's pace was overwhelming him, but it was like he was trying to beat the chance knowing Rafe could easily back away or change his mind. He wanted to keep what was left of his dissolved dignity, but he couldn't resist and was desperate for more excitement. He'd worry about living it down at a later time and that's if the shame doesn't eat away at him for disregarding his masculinity. He really felt less of a man allowing Erol to do what he wanted to him but he didn't know why he didn't stop him. Erol moved him so he was lying on his back and parted his legs, he moved them helping him to wrap them around his waist, and Rafe complied but he was slow in his movement. Erol threw off his towel and rubbed his member against Rafe's entrance, as much as he'd liked him to have done him the deed he didn't seem to expect him to pleasure him that way. He moved back and forth on him rubbing himself against him and Adler unintentionally moved his body after it desperate to feel it and that was when Erol couldn't wait any longer.

He inserted the head of his bulbous cock inside him and Rafe moaned loudly and panted heavily. He was too embarrassed to look down to see his manhood but he could feel it bigger than his own, and it had felt hard and painful inside him. Erol moved in further and Rafe's body trembled and his chest heaved up and down as he struggled to take it but seeing the torment it caused him made Erol want to pound him harder. He was insanely infatuated with him and Rafe's eyes were watery and he'd already been emotional before he'd started. His chest was stirring up its own tornado of confusion and he was desperate to feel more pain that night. Erol thrusted inside him harder and Rafe no longer had control over his eyes. His tears had rolled down on their own, but the former didn't appear empathetic and being the sadist he was gripped him harder to cause him more pain. Rafe tried to push him back a little but Erol was quick to stop him, he pressed his palm down on his wrists to restrain him, and used his other hand to draw his hips against himself. He thrusted inside him wildly and Rafe couldn't free himself to stop him. He helplessly moaned in pleasure and in pain unable to label the emotions he felt of what was happening to him, but as hard as it hurt the more he didn't want him to stop giving it to him. Rafe's blue eyes were dulled with lust and he wished he could have covered himself to hide the shame of liking it, but Erol adored his face and his dark yellow hues made love to him in their own way. Time felt like it had stopped and the ex commander drove inside him one last time ending their moment of sexual climax.

Rafe needed a few minutes and his mind was strongly focused on the sensations of everything that grazed his body. He grunted as Erol pulled himself out, the warm texture of his seed pouring out of him and against his entrance. Adler's mind had gone faded, Erol clasped his face and squashed his cheeks aggressively and forced a kiss on him before lying down. Rafe wanted to push him but he was too tired and he'd completely exhausted him. Shortly after catching his breath Rafe looked back to him and was surprised by how fast he'd knocked out. But a part of him was glad he didn't need to converse with him, and the other part was still nervous that he let him make love to him. He leaned over him turning off the table lamp and then moved his legs onto him. He laid his head on his firm chest adjusting himself to find relaxation. But as warm as his body felt it all seemed emotionless and Rafe didn't quite get what he'd hoped for, and it was evident that Erol only desired him for sexual gratification and though he'd made that clear from the start Rafe didn't know how or why he craved to see it through.

* * *

The next morning Erol stretched his arm trying to find Rafe to snuggle but his hand felt nothing but cold sheets; he opened his eyes and was surprised to find he'd disappeared. He sighed and threw the blanket off himself and made his way to the shower.

* * *

Rafe strolled around the corridors looking better than he had yesterday. On his way he met Sam who was giving him strange suspicious stares.

Rafe glared a death stare at him and wore a mean expression on his face.

"Between you and me… and just so you know… Erol's only in it for Erol, he's never cared about anyone else, he's going to do you over-" Sam warned and Rafe put his index finger up and Samuel paused in confusion.

"Who gave you permission to talk to me?" Adler declared rudely, and Samuel furrowed his brows and shook his head at how temperamental he was.

Erol placed his chin on the older Drake's shoulder. "Once you're done bitching about me… Do you mind making me bacon?" the commander frowned like an over grown child and Sam moved his shoulder away.

"Make your own goddamn bacon" Samuel rolled his eyes. "If you're both done wasting time, can we get moving" He added his tone of voice expressing impatience, he didn't wait and went on to take his bag, and just as he left Rafe turned around to escape but Erol dragged him from the arm and pushed him against the wall.

"Are you avoiding me?" Erol bit his bottom lip and Rafe shook his head quickly to deny it, but he quickly pulled out his gun and directed it to the ex commander's manhood.

"You tell anyone about what happened last night and I will shoot you in the crotch" Rafe threatened and Erol chuckled at how aggressive the little man was.

"Any other orders sweetheart?" Erol mocked and Rafe scowled at his use of language.

"Don't call me that either, I'm gonna puke" Rafe shoved him back. "You're cold" He pointed out randomly and Erol raised his brows and touched his own hands to check their temperature. "God I've never met someone so stupid" Rafe exclaimed prodding the other's temple and Erol giggled, he squeezed his face and stole a kiss from his lips and Adler gave him a punch to the chest.

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

 _if you liked, review, fave and follow for updates :D_


	12. The Baron's Dog

Chapter 12: The Baron's Dog

* * *

Samuel ran rushing down the hallway and Rafe looked up startled by the racket. "Run! They're on us" The breathless Sam screamed, and Rafe looked confused for a few seconds before he moved.

"Whos- Who's on us?" Rafe stuttered as they both rushed down the stairs and picked up their bags on the way.

"The guards, they've followed us, they know we're here. The place is surrounded" Samuel tried to explain and picked up a chair to throw at the glass window to smash it. Rafe nodded panicky, his mind took a moment before he comprehended why they were jumping out the window. He then pushed past Sam and jumped out his arm scraping the sharp edges as he fell out and stumbled onto the ground. "Shit" He cursed looking at the blood running down his arm and then Samuel followed, he too stumbled when he reached the ground, the fall being a little high for both of them. They were up on their feet swiftly. They moved through the shrubs of the gardens as fast as they could and exited the hotel vicinity.

"There's Erol" Sam exclaimed and the ex commander was on the run with a herd of KGs chasing him with their guns and weapons. Samuel directed his gun to shoot and Adler lowered it suddenly.

"What are you doing?!" Rafe opened his arms in frustration. "Are you trying to get their attention?" He asked rhetorically and Sam stared at him nervously as though comprehending what he really meant by it. "That's his business, let's get the hell out of here" Rafe suggested watching Sam's expression and hoping he wouldn't listen to his conscience, and he did just that.

"This way" Sam ushered and led the way towards the higher cliffs to reach their boat.

"Atta boy" Rafe mumbled, and his mouth curved into a smile, content with Sam's compliance. The two rushed through the island carefully watching their surroundings.

"We just have to get over those hills there" Sam pointed to the distance, and Rafe patted his shoulder.

"We're going to do just that" He announced and Samuel tried to get his hand off him without making it obvious that he was wary of him. The two quickly jumped when a bullet whizzed in front of the older Drake's face. "Holy shit" He gasped trying to count his blessings for that miss.

"Go, go go!" Rafe yelled running past him while he took a second to celebrate. Sam sprinted after him the two reaching for their guns on the ready as they jumped over the rocks and stoney terrain.

"They're over there… Move in on them" One of the guards instructed and Rafe looked over his shoulder to see their numbers had suddenly increased. The sound of close by gunfire was near too as a suggestion of Erol's presence. In fact they'd glanced him just then making his way down, he slid down the gravel from the edge of a cliff to avoid the guards behind him, and Rafe huffed knowing they'd been spotted because of him

"Rafe! Come on!" Samuel yelled bringing him back to his senses. "I'll give you a boost, come on, it's just past this big cliff here" Sam reassured and Rafe ran quickly and stepped onto his hands, he struggled and threw his gun up first and then took a step onto Sam's shoulder for support before heaving himself up to reach, he rolled on and quickly put his arm out for Samuel to reach and the latter jumped up to take it but Rafe could feel himself being dragged against the cliff to join him.

"You're too heavy" Rafe complained, grunting as he tried to carry him but he was only slipping down with no result. "Hold on" Adler instructed and stabbed his dagger into the ground to stop himself from falling any further. But then Samuel began to have his doubts and he was sure to go and leave him if he was to be trouble, so he clenched onto him tighter and forced himself up using Rafe's shoulder to climb and the latter grunted loudly feeling as though his arm came out his socket. Rafe tried to shake his arm to return the blood flow in it and Sam grasped him from his other arm and pulled him back on his feet. "Now's not the time, let's go!" He shouted and Rafe expressed a look of dissatisfaction for his ungentle dragging.

Rafe's mouth fell open when he glanced their boat with Erol in it already took off, and Sam's did too as he turned to Rafe, Adler was speechless until his eyes focused on a wire. "Zipline, the zipline" He tapped Samuel nervously, and Sam's eyes lit up.

"That dog thought he'd leave without us" He exclaimed, adjusting his gun to strengthen his grip.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm going to deal with him" Rafe assured his aloof tone of voice sounding shady, and Sam took off just then. Adler fixed his weapon a little nervous of falling but when the bullets came in he held his breath and went for it. "Aghhhhhh" He screamed his way through, the rush and fear of falling both controlling his movement. At that point he only had a short window to jump onto the boat and so he raised up his legs increasing the speed and hurting his hands that felt the heat off the rope as he flew down. He dropped just at the edge of the boat and hurt his chest from hitting it against it. He rolled onto the boat and Sam already had Erol with his hands up and his gun aimed at him.

Rafe lay down to catch his breath before charging at Erol like a wild animal. He didn't even look to his gun and proceeded to strike him to the face repeatedly. "You thought you'd get away" Rafe growled and the ex commander punched him hard to the stomach causing Adler to curl in pain, and then kicked him to the jaw as he was on the ground, his foot producing equal pain to all those hits he'd given him.

"Oh you wanna know pain-" Erol ensued but Samuel put the gun to his head before he could harm little Adler further. The former commander produced a loud huff and put his hands up. They had every reason to shoot him for leaving them. Though they almost did the same and he did not know of their intentions.

"Tie him up" Rafe instructed and got up quickly picking up a spare wire and Samuel stared at him not knowing why Rafe thought he could order him around like his lackey. "What? I said tie him up" Rafe sounded more aggressively and threw the wire to Sam's feet. Noticing the look on his face he quickly changed his tone "I'm on your side remember, he betrayed us both" Rafe reminded softer spoken, and Sam's eyes went to his head. Adler must be taking him for a fool to assume he trusted him.

Samuel picked up the wire slowly and Rafe took his gun aiming it at Erol provokingly. Erol didn't say anything, but he curled his nose as though defeat had tasted bitter in his mouth. "Ow" He expressed exaggeratedly and Samuel tightened the wire on his hands restraining his arm movement completely.

"This is painful" Erol frowned and Samuel threw him onto the seat.

"Oh you wanna know painful" Rafe mimicked his words from earlier.

"Don't try me, I'll drown you right here" Sam pointed a threatening finger and even Rafe was surprised at his bad temper.

"Hurt your feelings?" Erol tilted his head mockingly. "You're just mad I pulled it before you" Erol teased, and Rafe knew exactly what he meant. He wasn't just talking about betraying them or beating him to it. In fact Adler's pride was hurt, it took him less than 24hours to turn on him after getting what he wanted from him. But what frustrated him more was he almost looked genuine saying all the things he said, and it's not like he wanted it to mean anything but he had his regrets. He was still trying to come to accept what he allowed to happen and maybe if he'd been satisfied he'd be less regretful, but his nerves were getting the best of him. He wanted to be revolted by the idea but he was left empty and indecisive about what to make of it. However two feelings he couldn't pass were the guilt and shame, knowing Erol wasn't completely endeared by what took place peeved him to an extent. He didn't want him putting a score on his performance but if he was to admit it to himself, he would have been bored of how dully lacking intimacy the whole thing was. But somewhere in the back of his mind it was sort of a blur and it hadn't quite fulfilled his curiosity.

Adler pulled out his dagger and stroked Erol's cheek with it menacingly. The latter didn't flinch and his golden hues flickered between the sharp weapon and Rafe's eyes, his steel blue eyes looked bleached under the light and the inner brown was faded to hardly visible. His eyes were hard and unforgiving and sort of expressed the deathly melancholy that had taken over him.

"You're not going to do it… You need me" Erol spoke softly, blinking away and moving his face from the dagger. It seemed like his words had truth to an extent, or enough to anger the already irritable Rafe. But even Sam knew something else was bothering the man, he'd been different since he went home. Adler dropped the dagger back, and used his hand to stroke his cold face this time. Erol looked uneasy by the gesture as though he knew what was to come, and he was right when he received a hard thwack to the face.

It was then Sam needed to get involved and bring him back to his senses, he clasped the shorter man below the elbow and pulled him back. "Rafe that's enough" Sam ordered his narrowed brows expressing sympathy for the former commander even though he didn't deserve it.

"You don't tell me when it's enough. I decide when it's enough" Rafe burst out and pulled himself free from Samuel's grasp but just then Erol moved back on the seat to give himself more room to lift his leg and booted Rafe causing him to fall back. The latter grasped his lower abdomen in pain, and climbed to the seat for support.

"Stop it! Both of you" Sam scolded. "Now I need him to draw me a map or tell me how to get to the palace, then his yours, you can do whatever you want with him" Samuel tried to negotiate knowing that would be the only way Rafe would accept to let Erol stay alive.

"I'm going with you" Rafe revealed, trying to not make himself sound like a tag along and Samuel's eyes couldn't hide his disapproval with the idea.

"You're not getting anything from me" Erol protested and this time Sam was tempted to slap him. While he was trying to keep him alive for a while longer Erol wasn't helping the situation.

"Why do you need to go to the palace?" Samuel sat down hoping everyone was calm at this point.

"I've got to sort out a few things" Rafe expressed uninformative and trying to hide his real purpose.

"He's going to kill you as soon as you've helped him get to what he wants" Erol yelled over Adler, and Samuel narrowed his eyes as though he already knew that but Rafe tried to deny the concept.

"I… and Samuel are a team, I don't screw over my partners" Rafe half smiled and Samuel tried to not produce a sarcastic chuckle in response but Erol did it for him and Adler's face switched to neutral again.

The rest of the way back to Haven city was quiet; Rafe was deep in thought and by the look of his posture seemed to carry the world on his shoulders. He held his head in his hands as he tried to think of a solution to his mysterious problem.

Samuel just smoked, his eyes glimpsing Rafe every now and then trying to figure away to get him off his back. Erol sighed loudly observing the dull mood but no one paid him any attention, he pursed his lips and tried to quietly shake his hands free but the wire was tight and hurt when it rubbed against his wrists.

"What's on your mind?" Erol finally spoke and Rafe turned his head slowly, he glared a long hard death stare aiming to intimidate him but Erol only frowned and turned away. By night they had stopped the boat to rest before reaching the pumping station. The last thing they wanted was to be eaten while they slept by those horrid creatures. The ex commander waited long for Rafe to fall asleep and smirked when he finally knocked out, as for Sam he was quick to drift off. Erol got up slowly and sat beside Rafe carefully trying not to touch him in case he wasn't into deep sleep just yet. He studied his face for a while before moving his tied up hands to search him. He struggled not being able to see his hands behind his back. During it he held his breath hoping Rafe wouldn't wake up while he grazed him. Erol's golden eyes finally lit up when he felt the dagger, watching Rafe's face, he squinted his eyes praying he wouldn't wake up as he tried to slip the dagger out his back pocket. Success he'd got it out, and with a struggle sawed off the hard wire off his hands. He rubbed his wrists where the wire had caused marks and grunted as he moved his hands to return the blood flow to them.

He quietly took away their guns and packed them for himself. Turning on the engine of the boat he held his breath. "Shit, too loud" He mumbled wishing they wouldn't hear the roar of the motor starting. Samuel turned over to his other side and Erol almost thought he'd have to shoot him but he was still asleep and hadn't noticed the boat movement.

Shortly he reached the pumping station and waded his way through the water, he pushed the boat back and allowed it to float in a random direction away from the shore. He hoped for it to have drifted further but wasn't going to wait around any longer. He pulled out his pistol and reloaded it aiming for the engine. "Goodbye morons" He saluted and the first bullet pierced the vehicle engine but nothing happened.

Samuel opened his eyes to the sound of it hitting, he looked at Rafe through half closed eyes and put his head back down, too sleepy to examine his surroundings. Erol shot the second bullet hoping that would do it but the boat was still in one piece and this time Sam sat up to look for him, he knew he wasn't dreaming this time. He searched around almost panicking when he saw the pumping station's metal platforms. "Rafe…" Sam shook him and just then the third bullet penetrated the engine and the boat exploded into flames. It discharged a huge amount of debris and Erol's eyes widened at the size of the detonation. Black smoke filled the air and the fire consumed most of the boat at an overwhelming speed.

The ex commander pouted as he took a last glance and turned on his heel and moved away quickly. The smoke was sure to attract metal heads and he needed to move fast if he hoped to escape them.

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

 _If you liked plz show support by reviewing, fave and follow for updates :D_


	13. Magnetic

_AN: Well well well, we're on chapter 13 D: (I've been pushing back my assignments to write more, oh my god it's not like Rafey and Erol are going to help me graduate, what am I doing with my life?! I'm trying to write as much as I can while the ideas are fresh in my mind before this becomes another unfinished project, but I do hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for taking time to read my work and please review to show your support!_

* * *

Chapter 13: Magnetic

* * *

Erol rolled into cover and hid his head to avoid the bullets. "Curse you all, traitors, I will throw you all into prison once I'm through with this" He spat and tried to peer past the wall but the bullets were flying in chain. A part of him was still bitter, how he'd left the other two. It wasn't like him to feel guilt or to sympathise with another's suffering, especially if it was him who induced it. "There's no way they would have survived that" He mumbled to himself dissatisfied that things had to come to this, but in all his years in the Krimzon Guard Erol never lost sleep over killing someone, and it seemed that Rafe's absence was what was peeving him. Maybe he'd been too haste, should have thought about it longer. But it was them who turned against him and classed him the traitor first. He'd have to stop wasting his time on useless things and head for the palace if he wanted to have a chance in ending the war. The Baron was wasting soldiers patrolling empty fields that could be fighting off the metal heads. He didn't know what he was doing. The Baron was a ruler, not a military man and Erol was certain he needed him. But after all his years of service and being his right hand man he was thrown out. Going back was like putting himself up to experience the same fate again, or even worst. He didn't know what he would do if the Baron turned him away, turning him away was too kind even for the Baron, and he'd perhaps give him a taste of the torture he'd put upon others in his years of serving him.

He carefully strolled between the houses trying to sneak away to lose the guards that were on him. It was evident that they were expecting him, and the water slum sector was swarming with them. "Maybe should have killed Sam and kept that piece of shit alive" Erol continued to talk to himself, and dark thoughts took over his mind. Something about throwing little Adler in prison, or chaining him. He'd keep him there for the rest of his life and do what he wanted with him. Kill him if he got bored of him, but his nose curled when he imagined the tantrums Rafe would throw and protests for his freedom. The boy was entitled and hard to handle. Thinking about him brought him a headache and it was pointless now. Erol huffed and paused, his ears picking up a nearby movement, and just then he was struck with a metal rod to the back of his leg. He fell to the ground and winced in pain clutching his pounding leg, it was his little devil; Rafe Adler.

The ex commander drew out his gun angrily and shot at him and Rafe flinched, his nerves getting tense by the action. He wasn't as confident that Erol wouldn't kill him as he was before. Rafe stepped back and Erol peered at him half surprised half frustrated, and he couldn't decide if he was happy he was still alive. But Rafe looked like hell, his hair was a mess and his face covered in cuts and bruises, along with dirt and black markings from the boat explosion.

"You thought you killed me…" Rafe stated eyeballing Erol as though he'd lost it, and he really did, he seemed to reach beyond the point of anger and insanity.

"How unfortunate?" Erol remarked as he stood up still clenching his leg. Adler was observant after getting into physical fights with him, Erol used his legs more than his fists when he fought. "Drop it" He commanded ushering to the metal rod and Rafe complied but his expression meant there was still to be afraid off.

"You're going to regret the day you met me" Rafe nodded and lifted his arms as Erol moved towards him with the gun. He prodded him with it to the forehead and Rafe seemed to look away when he did it.

"Nervous?" Erol mocked and Rafe smiled half heartedly, beginning to regret not hitting him to the head with that rod. But he simply wouldn't have been satisfied killing him that fast. "You know your problem… You're a lot of talk and little action Rafe… You're just a small puny man…" Erol prodded him with the gun harder and Rafe clenched his teeth. He clasped his face hard moving him closer to him violently, but when Rafe moved his hand to loosen his grasp he dug the point of the gun to his temple. He then used his gun holding hand grabbing Rafe's hip and pulled him to him quickly and forced a hard kiss on him. The latter tried to free himself and his foot got caught in the wooden slates causing him to fall back.

Erol turned his head that minute to the rocket launched and shot at them. It hit the bridge and it collapsed under them, but while Erol managed to stay on the platform as he was stunned, Rafe fell into the murky water. The ex commander had been temporarily deafened, and struggled to focus his vision. He tried to crawl but the ground felt unstable and his body was weak from the explosion effect. He glanced a few times to the water surface but there was no sign of Adler. But he couldn't help himself to his feet to worry about the other. He put his head down and held it between his hands to remove the pounding in his skull. He crawled to the edge to search for Rafe but he was deep under, and was probably stunned and unable to swim back up. The loud silence was penetrating his ears and he cupped the dirty water in his hand and threw it over his face disgusted and hoping for it to wear away the affect. As soon as his vision returned he jumped in, although not completely recovered. He swam down far and his eyes lit up when he found the unconscious man. He held his waist and dragged him as he swam up the surface. Rafe didn't wake up or react to the oxygen returning to his body and at that Erol panicked, he threw him up to the platform and heaved himself up with a struggle. He felt his pulse and it was absent and his heart was quiet. Erol's eyes widened, and he began to breathe heavily in a panic, he slapped his face lightly and pressed his hands to his chest to revive him. He then closed his nose and breathed into him and repeated the actions again, and Rafe gasped as he was resurrected. He panted heavily and turned to spit out the revolting water. Erol held his own hair in his fingers as though grateful for the other's survival.

"Come on… Get up" Erol instructed but Adler looked lifeless and he didn't have the strength to carry him. Erol looked around watching the hellcat zoomers that were heading towards them. He crawled to his gun and quickly shot the guy, the guard fell into the water and Erol crawled to the vehicle as more shots were fired at him. He was fine once he was on, and drove it to where Rafe was. "Don't die on me here" Erol yelled irritable and tried to heave Rafe up. The latter was out of it, the only active part of him being his half closed eyes and Erol took off once he'd got him to hold onto him. Erol repeatedly looked over his shoulder to check on him, and Rafe's head was rested on his back motionless, his grip around the commander's waist was loose. Erol placed one of his hands on his to hold him. He then increased the speed of the zoomer to escape their company. Feeling Rafe rested against him reminded him of their first ride when they escaped the institute. Seeing the jaded Rafe upset him, and the question in his head propped up. Where did it all go wrong? How did things come to this? And would it have been different if they stayed?

For once he actually cared for another human and he didn't know how much it scared him. He loathed himself for feeling that way, but all he knew was he wanted him to be okay and not dead. He was blinded by his ego.

* * *

"How much do you wanna bet he's still going to try to kill you when he wakes up" Samuel joked but Erol didn't look amused. He glared at him and Sam smiled awkwardly before looking away. He was just trying to lighten the mood, and if someone should be pissed at the other it would be Sam. But he was much kind hearted than Rafe and agreed to forgive Erol in return that he helped him find his brother. He even regarded it a noble act with sarcasm that the ex commander even made the offer, and he couldn't find a reason why. He could have killed him easily being Erol had taken their guns, and it wasn't that Sam was constantly making him out as the bad guy but Erol was no angel, and doing a good deed always struck as strange coming from him.

One thing Sam knew was Erol usually did a good job of hiding his feelings but this time he wasn't even trying. He wore an obvious sad expression on his face but Sam didn't know why, Rafe survived, he'd wake up soon too.

"Hey are you okay?" Samuel questioned worriedly and sat down next to Erol. The ex commander crossed his legs and looked away implying his refusal to take part in a conversation. Sam could easily ask him why. Why would he change his mind and want to help, it only meant it would take him longer to focus on trying to win back his rank, Erol was hungry to fight the war against the metal heads, even desperate to win it. "You want to eat something?" Sam asked, and Erol's pout changed to a smile without his control. He shook his head as to say no, but Samuel ignored him and pulled his bag closer. He opened it and pulled out the last sandwich they had. He split it in half and gave one to Erol and the latter frowned at him before taking it. Neither of them deserved his kindness, and to an extent Erol was annoyed at him for being so gullible.

Just then they heard a quiet grunt from Rafe and the two looked over their shoulder to look at him, he was half awake, struggling to fully get up, he turned over and curled smaller, his muscles felt heavy and his body still recovering.

* * *

By night Erol was tossing and turning struggling to fall asleep, he closed his tired eyes anyway, hoping it would eventually come to him if he pretended. A dark shadow crawled towards him but the commander didn't pay it attention, until Rafe's hands were on his neck trying to strangle him. His hands were tight on his neck restraining his breathing and his voice to call for help, but the commander shifted his hips trying to knock him off till he was able to swap their positions, and Rafe found himself at a disadvantage again. Erol punched him to the face repeatedly causing his nose to spurt out blood and Rafe tried to fight back helplessly, but the other was bigger than him and more capable. But fortunately for him Samuel had woken up from the racket and pulled Erol off him.

"You lay your fingers on me again, and I will break them" Erol threatened as Sam pushed him against the wall to separate them.

"Oh you have seen nothing" Rafe nodded the earlier demented expression returning to his face, and he tried to reach Erol from behind Sam, but the former was avoiding him.

"Rafe that's enough, he saved your life" Samuel revealed and Rafe shook his head in denial.

"He tried to kill me" He insisted breathlessly, and lowered his head under Sam's arm to charge at Erol. He punched him to the stomach, and Erol's abs felt hard against his knuckles, and the hit only caused him a small amount of pain.

"That's the best you got ass hole" Erol growled and grabbed him from his shirt and slammed his head against the wall repeatedly. Sam stepped back knowing there was nothing he could do to stop them, but by the violence he knew they weren't going to stop till one of them was dead. He tried to pull Erol off Rafe, but he was beating the smaller man hard, and the only second he paused was when he received a head butt from Adler. Erol rubbed his head as Sam came in between, and Rafe looked beyond furious, he wasn't letting it go even though he was losing badly.

"I said enough! What the hell is wrong with you" Sam scolded Rafe but he shoved him back and tried to reach for Erol. Erol was trying to calm down, having more common sense than Rafe, but the shorter man constantly provoked him. Rafe ran for Erol's waist knocking him back but the latter held onto him and they fell down together.

"I'm gonna kill you, you worthless puny freak" Erol grabbed his head between his legs and Rafe punched his stomach to free himself again. "You're are nothing, you are worthless rich trash, money made you" Erol continued and rolled over so that Rafe was under him. His face had turned red and he was drowsy from the limit of oxygen.

"Erol get off, you're going to kill him" Samuel grabbed Erol's legs off Rafe but his grip was tight and he'd lost his sense and control over his temper. "Get off!" Sam shouted shoving him hard and Erol withdrew his legs and panted trying to snap back to reality.

Rafe wheezed with difficulty, his face had gone scarily pale and stripped from colour. Sam placed his hand on his shoulder. "Are okay?" He asked worriedly and Rafe nodded still unable to let out a word.

Erol stared at him clenching his fist trying to breathe slowly to calm his pulse. Rafe got up struggling to stand straight and still headed towards Erol, but Sam shoved him hard and he fell onto the floor. "You just don't know when to leave it" Sam shouted in disbelief. "Get out of here, leave Rafe" Samuel ordered and Erol drew out a gun and readied it.

Adler's eyes darted between the two, defeat tasted bitter in his mouth. He slowly shot up and took his bag and left. He was resentful, angry and sullen. Maybe it was time to let it go, he was humiliated and vengeance didn't matter if it meant he'd get himself killed. It was time to turn around and focus on what's more important. Rafe didn't appear to learn, and repeated his mistakes over and over. It wasn't the first time Erol dominated in a fight, in fact it was obvious he only got a chance when Erol held back. It wasn't that Erol was significantly skilled in comparison, but he had more experience being in the Krimzon guard, and his hits were stronger than Rafe's due to his bigger muscular physique. Adler jumped to violence first; he was used to solve things that way, even if it didn't work. At the end of it all he didn't know the meaning of really getting your hands dirty.

Rafe settled into one of the houses after a long thoughtful hike. He used his arm to wipe the blood coming down his nose. His body was aching from the hits he'd received. He sat down holding his head in his hands. The anger inside him was burning him, his eyes were watery and his veins stiff from frustration. He clenched his hair hard outraged at how nothing seemed to work out for him. "Rafe… Rafe" He repeated to himself as his body trembled, the fury inside him refusing to extinguish. "I don't deserve this…" He mumbled glum, and withdrew his legs closer to his chest. Just then he looked up to find Erol at the door way. He stood up quickly his hostility returning to him but it didn't look like Erol was back to fight him.

"What do you want?" Rafe's brows furrowed unable to hide how annoyed seeing him made him.

"If I wanted to kill you Rafe you wouldn't still be standing" Erol pointed out, strutting his way in and Rafe's frown grew stronger.

"You used me" Adler claimed quietly. "And then you turned your back on me" He peered at him nervous and cautious, and his words were quick to change Erol's calm tone to an offended one.

"I used you?" Erol repeated astonished and made his way towards Rafe. The latter stepped back to avoid his usual close distance. "You came to my room, don't try to make it look like your eyes weren't rolling back" Erol prodded his chest, and Rafe scowled at his use of words, he couldn't deny that he initiated it, but Rafe was never admitting to his mistakes and looked for someone else to blame.

"I can't stand you" Rafe snarled and punched Erol to the chest twice, but he didn't flinch and took it without complaint.

"Me neither" Erol responded, his index finger moved above Rafe's lips to wipe away the dried blood.

"Son of a-" Rafe slapped his hand off him irritated and not wanting to be touched.

"Aggressive little bitch" Erol responded and held his gaze. He then moved against him and stole a kiss from his lips, and Rafe didn't kiss back, but he didn't push him off either. When Erol pulled back he found Rafe's steely blue eyes boring into him. But he didn't care and stared back with a poker face.

"You have no idea" Rafe's wild eyes glinted. "God I hate the sound of your voice" Rafe grimaced, placing his hand onto Erol's mouth to stop him from speaking, and Erol took his finger into his mouth and sucked it suggestively. Rafe watched him before moving his hand away. "You're disgusting" He wiped his hand on him, and Erol finally smirked shamelessly.

"And you're conceited" Erol responded raising his brows.

"And you're commander of nothing, commander arrogant…a power hungry nobody" Rafe punched him to the chest again.

"Don't piss me off, you emotional freak" Erol whispered, pressing his forehead against Rafe's and a gut feeling told him he knew. Erol knew what he did, but he avoided to confront him, or didn't care to.

"Does it turn you on?" Rafe asked randomly as he maintained his gaze, and Erol raised his brows.

"That you're overemotional?" He moved his head back and Rafe outstared him, and then blinked in annoyance.

"The violence moron" Rafe smirked and his smile lines deepened as he watched Erol's flustered expression.

He shook his head before responding. "Never thought about it" He joked, and Rafe took his hand and brought them to his waist, but Erol moved his hands back and eyed him up, and Rafe was muddled by his ambivalent signals.

Until he placed his hands in his own pants and pulled his shaft out anyway. Rafe became nervous trying to avoid watching him moving his hand up and down on himself. Erol took Rafe's hand and positioned it on his erection, and the latter's hand trembled as he felt his firm cock. Adler moved his hand on it slowly to stroke it, trying to calm the butterflies that suddenly took over him.

"Put it in your mouth" Erol whispered seductively, but Rafe clenched his shirt and pulled him against him and into his embrace to avoid looking at him while he caressed him.

"In your dreams" Rafe whispered back and Erol chuckled but he didn't pull back and was content with Rafe's head on his shoulder, he didn't want to embarrass him. Rafe enjoyed their closeness, Erol's muscular frame shadowing his own, but it brought him comfort after their dispute, and he found himself calmer as he caressed him erotically. His warm wetness covered Rafe's fingers, but he didn't mind the white texture and it made sliding his hands on him effortless. In fact Erol's heavy breathing against his neck and panting increased the pleasure, and he quickened his pace and tightened his grip to make it rougher and more alluring. The whole activity acted as a means of catharsis for them and release of tension.

"Rafe…" Erol gasped, feeling himself on the edge of orgasm. His hands moved on the other tracing his figure and fondling him from the chest down to the hips. Rafe let out breathy moans, and moved Erol's hand to his crotch to rub him back in return, but it didn't feel equally pleasuring with Rafe's garments blocking his access. Erol unzipped him on the last second, and then it was the end of the climax for him, but he pulled Rafe's trousers down immediately, and went down on his knees. Rafe was stirred, overwhelmed even, and ashamed that man was between his legs again. But he was too needy to tell him to stop, he was already hard from pleasing Erol and even wet before he touched him. The ex commander took him into his mouth and played around with his cock seductively. Rafe found himself on the edge of losing himself to him again, unable to resist or say no, the feel of his hot mouth devouring him.

He was embarrassed by his size, Erol was bigger by inches, but seeing how careless Erol was brought him ease. He liked everything about him he hated about himself, and Rafe was afraid of that. Rafe threw his head back and his fingers slipped between Erol's ginger locks, as though urging him for more.

"Holy shit!" Samuel screamed and slapped his hand onto his eyes, he was stunned by what he saw, and the two were startled by his arrival. "I'll come back another time" His voice was brittle and his face was disgusted under the hand that was covering it.

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

 _If you likey plz review, fave and follow for updates :D_


	14. Not Your Follower

_AN: Hi again D: sorry for the long hiatus, I kind of shut down and couldn't write for a while, I was struggling with this chapter especially :C, I rewrote it three times and scrapped it *cries* I felt like it wasn't turning out as good as I was wanted it, and it was making me depressed, I hope you enjoy! I've also noticed a sudden rise in readers, which motivated me, but please take the time to review aswell, thank you for the support! Hope you guys like it D:_

* * *

Chapter 14: Not Your Follower

* * *

Erol paused as they approached the entrance to Haven palace, his eyes traced the walls till his head bent back as he stared into the tall tower. Even to Rafe the clouds felt greyer on this side of the city. The Haven palace walls were thick and guarded their secrets within them, the torture, the suffering and the sick that induced it and were able to sleep the night peacefully, most of them just docile pawns following their king's orders. It was hard to turn a blind eye from the misery that Haven city had turned into, and it was like its own darkness consumed it, this was other than the effects of war and tyranny, and much of it was the people's doing of course, the cynical and the conceited, and those who lacked emotion and compassion.

At the gates stood Erol and Rafe, two people who liked to think they were victims in all of it, even though if the board was turned they would easily be on the offending team. Erol and Rafe's eyes met for a moment, but they remained silent, as if to agreeing to have gotten the same strange vibe, or having breathed in the same toxic air. Erol moved his hand below a scanner in the door and Rafe observed him as he tugged out a blue wire, not needing to look where he even placed his hands. He looked like he knew what he was doing for once.

Standing at the gates in itself was overwhelming. There they were, and there it was… and who knew if they would walk back out alive.

Erol's fingers danced on the number board as he tapped away a long code and the machine produced an ear piercing beep. Rafe grew tense watching him, his impatience reaching its peak. But to cure it, Erol slipped off his glove and placed his hand onto the scanner, his print lit up green, and the machine declared "Access granted". It all looked like nonsense to Adler, and this would probably be the craziest infiltration in all of precursor history. Their two man army or three if Sam was to be counted.

But unfortunately for the Drake, Erol sent him through a different route, gave him his security pass and a map, tried to convince him this would work. Samuel was crazy enough to believe him, or so his worrying about his brother affected his sense of judgement. The more he heard about the Baron, the more he knew about Praxis, the more he feared losing the only person he ever cared about. So far there didn't seem to be a reason to worry however, everything went according to plan and though the path Samuel took was long, just like Erol predicted it was absent of guard patrol, but when Sam had asked him for a plan B just in case, he dismissed it, and it kind of gave the idea of what type of leader he was. But Sam was going to improvise if he needed to.

Rafe blinked confusedly as he followed Erol down the dark hallways, his eyes flickered from the cameras hanging in every corridor, but the ex commander didn't pay them any attention, and Rafe just followed his lead, though even then his mind hit a wall. He was clueless to what Erol had in plan, and that added to his anxiety. His brows pushed up and formed lines on his forehead as he tried to catch up to the ginger man.

"Wait…" Rafe instructed taking Erol's arm to get him to look at him when he spoke to him, but Erol took his arm back as if not wanting to waste time standing around, and Adler was left no choice but to follow him like a lost case.

They entered the Krimzon armoury, it looked like any old room, only defined by the dull Krimzon coat of arms symbols plastered on the walls and drapes and banners hanging off the ceilings with similar markings and one had Praxis's insignia. Everything was painted in the usual red and grey theme, and all its furnishing was made of metal, hard lifeless metal, just as unanimous as the city. The palace was the heart of it, and it just about reflected the ugliness of its body. In the middle of the room was a large container that held pieces of armour, and trying to put one together was going to be like solving a puzzle.

"Can you explain… what the hell is going on?!" Rafe questioned with a gentler tone than his usual and it was like watching him grew tense was visible.

Erol picked up a shoulder plate and finally chose to respond to Rafe. "We're going to disguise in Krimzon-" He tried to explain and Rafe knocked the metal plate out his hand.

"I fucking know that, you already said that" He raised his voice, irritated at the tone he used when addressing him, that of a child or someone who lacked intelligence.

Erol sighed and rolled his eyes before placing his hands onto Adler's shoulders. Rafe's attitude was hard even for Erol to tolerate at times. "I've listened to you haven't I? I followed you from the start, did everything you asked for-" Erol attempted to explain this time but Rafe had enough of him avoiding the real conversation.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid" Adler growled at him for drifting off topic, and it was like he was demanding for a response this time.

"You wanted to fix the mess you made, so can you follow me through with this?!" Erol yelled over him as if to say maybe Rafe should try to worry about himself before demanding to know what Erol was planning. Adler attempted to take a deep breath this time.

"You knew" Rafe muttered quietly. "I knew you knew" He directed his index finger to Erol's face. "But you didn't say nothing..." Rafe pointed out and questioned at the same time. In fact Erol was difficult for him to both read and understand, but that was only because he exceeded his psychopathic temperament.

"You know something" Erol began and his bright eyes were blazing like the absent sun. "You're so fucked up" Erol spat and laughed at the statement. "But I adore every fucked up thing about you" The taller man whispered soothingly and his voice echoed a maniacal desire towards the man and then he grinned at first and his tongue traced his teeth.

Rafe only shook his head in response at the man, he knew he himself was self conflicted, lacked morals, his conscience none existence but what did that make Erol? Rafe twisted his mouth side wards and that automatically transitioned into a grin, his smile lines deepened and prevented him from hiding his amusement, and that followed an episode of hysterical laughter, he even struggled to stay up straight as he held onto his knees and continued to express his amusement, his face crinkled and he tried to bite his lip to hold it back but then his eyes became watery.

Erol just watched him, he liked the sight of him and Rafe barely laughed and it was rare to see him in high spirits, Erol still managed to find him interesting even if he was laughing his head off like a maniac at something so twisted. Then again where would Erol be placed on a scale of sociopathy.

"Should I be worried?" Rafe finally spoke, producing a chortle mid sentence, and his question intended to assess Erol's sanity. But the latter shook his head lightly as his bright eyes narrowed, but that was him answering a different question. As in that Rafe should know where he had him.

Rafe eventually toned down to small giggles as he walked closer and gripped Erol's tight suit, his mouth went up on its own as he tried to kiss him. But it was quick and short due to his uncontrollable giggling. Erol furrowed his brows and took Adler's face in his hand, Rafe continued to smirk and he squashed his cheeks with his fingers as he brought him back to him for a kiss that would satisfy him. Rafe held it for as long as he could before pulling back and mirroring Erol's lip biting, except he did it to hold back his amusement. A laughing Rafe sounded like a drunk one, or someone who was high on drugs or something, and even Erol was beginning to feel unsettled by it, wasn't he nervous about a second ago?

"You are one sick motherfucker" Rafe insulted, his speech slightly slurred as usual, and he tried to escape Erol as he moved in on him, but he grabbed him by the waist when he turned and pulled him against him, he easily shackled him in his arms and Rafe didn't fight him. In fact he laid back onto him, and relaxed to his breath tickling his neck. He was at peace in it. Their breathing quickly mirrored the same rhythm and their muscles relaxed with each other and they were relieved off their tension. Rafe pressed his forehead against Erol's temple and caught a glimpse or two of his face before indulging back to the peace, he closed his eyes this time. He liked their proximity, he'd melted against him and they forgot where they were and what they had to do. Eventually Rafe wanted to return to reality and at the same time he wanted him to hold him longer, but Erol snapped him back to it when his hand's slipped down where they shouldn't be. And it was like every moment of sentiment had been erased like it had never been, and Erol had a way of turning everything into something else. But his actions proved something, and that he did have a sense of feel left in him, he just chose to bury it somewhere and forgot where he placed it.

"Let's stay on track" Rafe reminded trying to return to being serious, but Erol was far from that. Adler picked up a pile of armour and heaved it to a table nearby to scavenge through it.

"I can't get enough of you" Erol spoke quietly, and followed Rafe, he gripped his muscular arm, his fingers focusing on how hard and vieny it felt, he nuzzled his shoulder and inhaled him.

"Let's not do this here" Rafe scolded, shrugging him off him, but Erol gripped his neck and turned his face to him, stealing a kiss from his moody lips.

"Stop it" Rafe scolded pushing him off, his usual dull expression returned to him. He watched the smile that formed on Erol's face, amused that he'd snatched a kiss from him regardless of his refusal, a bit like he won something. Rafe's brows frowned and so did he, but that slowly faded into a smile out of his control, and Rafe had the type of smile where when he smiled his eyes smiled with him and Erol was in love with it. "I'm not kidding" Rafe defended knowing Erol would easily take his smile as a sign of approval.

The ginger man moved back and pressed his hands on his hips, tilting his head as if studying the mysterious case of Rafe's constant mood swings as he picked up a few scraps of armour.

"I'm finding it hard to live with myself, the guilt eats away at me" Rafe confessed giving the other his back when he did it. He wanted to pretend to be occupied with putting together his armour to hide his embarrassment, but he couldn't figure out which piece belonged where for the life of him.

"You think too much" Erol pursed his lips, seeing no reason behind the way Rafe was acting, and let the pile in his hands collapse onto the table producing a loud clang.

"No… I feel emasculine" Rafe's voice almost squeaked as if to point out the reason behind his discomfort was as obvious as the sky being blue.

Erol rolled his eyes at his statement as if to say his gender was the least of his concern. He wrinkled his nose as he picked out a full arm piece.

"How many men have you slept with?" Rafe inquired, his curiosity triggered by Erol's expression.

"I don't keep count" Erol responded unbothered and threw some useless identical armour pieces to one side.

"You're disgusting" Rafe grimaced, his face displaying his surprise to Erol's carelessness. But his statement was ironic being he too slept with him, that followed a short silence when Erol began to giggle. "What?" Rafe asked, offense expressed in that one word.

"Is that the only thing that triggers guilt in you?" Erol teased and smirked provokingly.

"You want to talk about morals? Oh holy saint?" Rafe mocked, his face turning straight.

"Oh no. The mention of it gives me nightmares" Erol shuddered sarcastically, and Rafe found himself shaking his head and smiling in disbelief again.

"You're just- you're incredible" Rafe uttered shaking his head, and struggling to find words that appropriately described the man. Erol only gazed back, his usual admire Rafe's face type of look, and Adler told himself a peck and a little taste of him would satisfy him, but he was lying to himself, because as soon as he moved to him and felt him kiss back, he wanted more of him, and again they were lost in each other.

Immediately, their hands were everywhere, and Rafe pulled him into him and onto him, and Erol swayed with him, as they lost control of where they were going, and Rafe held onto Erol as he was the only steady thing in their unstable world, but that only led to them crashing into the table harder, Rafe taking it to his back, but as wreckless as they got, they didn't break contact more than a second for breath, and they were far from self aware, and almost stumbled and banged into more objects as Erol attempted to heave Rafe onto the table to have better control of him.

Erol was able to feel Rafe's stubble rub against his clean shaven face, Adler's lips were doll like, fine but kissable, and Erol was a like the devil always tempting him for more. He inhaled him, and Rafe smelt of everything good, his hair gel, his after shave, and just Rafe, Erol loved the smell of Rafe. They were quickly falling in love and neither of them knew it. Erol kissed him intensely and it sent shivers down his spine, and Rafe couldn't quit him. He swung his legs up and circled them around him.

Once they charged their batteries again, they dove back to it, and this time Erol framed his index finger gently around Rafe's jaw, and their heads tilted when they met as their passion grew. Erol then slipped his tongue into Rafe's mouth slowly, and it had triggered him to feel his stomach produce its own little hurricane. Erol licked Rafe's tongue back and stroked around the sides of it and he let him assume command, exploring his mouth and driving him wild.

"You want this just as much as I do" Erol whispered and his words faded against his lips when Rafe pressed onto him again. Rafe smiled faintly when he pulled back as if deciding he wasn't going to hold back.

"I'd like to hold on to what's left of my dignity" Rafe joked and gave Erol a playful shove as the other gripped on his hips. He then let go off him and sweeped the KG garbage off the table and pushed Rafe back.

"Lie down" Erol ordered, and Rafe furrowed his brows offended by his tone of voice, but Erol shoved him against it harder. "I said lie down" He echoed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Rafe yelled but complying as he did it.

"Your commander" Erol responded mischievously and Rafe made a face at his slickness, but the former just missed it. That transitioned into nervousness however, when Erol's fingers unbuttoned him. He quickly turned quiet, his eyes communicating something Erol wasn't catching, but Erol did focus on the strange tension that took over Adler. He was typically overconfident, and seeing him in a semi-altered state of consciousness was unexplainable.

Rafe folded his arms onto his face when he slipped off his pants. "This is so fucking embarrassing" Adler whispered but Erol scoffed in amusement. His cold hands sent goose bumps all over his body when he touched him, and he lifted Rafe's legs up onto his chest and grabbed a handful off his firm rear end. Adler closed his eyes as he felt his hands caress and stroke him everywhere he shouldn't, and with his eyes closed his mind automatically focused on every sensation he felt during it.

"Relax… you're too tense" Erol pointed out, his hand slipping into his shirt to massage his abdomen to calm his storm. Rafe exhaled lightly, and produced a quiet moan when he felt Erol's finger penetrate him unexpectedly, he was unable to stay quiet as the ginger man's fingers dove deeper, he was quick to insert a second finger not giving him a chance to adjust, and he'd lost his patience and was eager to get inside him. He received an unexpected kick from Rafe to the face however, and that had annoyed him and paused him from what he was doing. It would have been less painful if wasn't wearing his boots, but that was just due to his misfortune.

"What?!" Erol demanded to know, trying to regain control over Rafe's legs, but he wasn't allowing him to.

"You're hurting me" Rafe growled, angry at the man's lack of empathy, but Erol chuckled at his pain instead.

"You're cute" Erol licked his upper lip, but he received a hard slap when Rafe sat up, but he took it well. It was Rafe after all and if he wanted someone to sweet talk him and believe into his bullshit he wouldn't have opted for this wild animal.

"I'm a grown man, don't talk to me like that" Rafe scolded, and Erol's face turned straight as if he was serious.

"Can I call you daddy?" He teased, and Rafe scowled as if he was going to cry. "No, wait. I wanna be your daddy, since you no longer have one" Erol joked twistedly, but Rafe failed to find it amusing.

"Hey that's not funny" Rafe warned, pointing his index finger to Erol's face, and that was when the latter couldn't hold his straight expression.

"Alright, can you-" Erol pulled Rafe's finger down, and ushered for him to get back onto the table to let him have his fun. Adler moved back in compliance but wore a big frown on his face.

"Be gentle" He demanded as he lay his head down.

"I'm always gentle" Erol rolled his eyes, choosing to miss out the detail of making him bleed the first time. "Did I hurt you before?" He questioned as his fingers got to work.

"Yes" Rafe grunted. "Wasn't worth the pain" He admitted, he felt like he was being punished to an extent, and the drunk him wasn't in full conscious awareness. But following the pain he'd felt a strong pleasuring sensation, only they didn't last long the first time.

"You took it well" Erol complemented, but Rafe couldn't help but feel like he was mocking him.

"I'm going to fucking kill you" Rafe threatened, as Erol inserted his third finger firmly, but he was keen on pissing Rafe off more, the sadist in him enjoyed to make him suffer.

* * *

Samuel stared at himself in the mirror, admiring himself in Krimzon attire, he'd figured he'd looked badass if he really was a Krimzon guard, and then he told himself he had to focus, exiting the armoury, he made his way down the hallway, holding his breath when he caught sight of other guards, but they didn't stare as much, and it seemed like they had fallen for it. He was well disguised, but he needed to calm his nerves, he was being choked by his own anxiety, and his stomach worked up a storm.

"I am on track" Erol teased, and grabbed a handful of Rafe's ass as he turned around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rafe exclaimed in disbelief and slapped his hand off.

"You have a nice ass" Erol complimented eyeing his rear end, and Rafe spat an unbothered chortle at Erol's obsession with him.

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

 _If you likey plz review, fave and follow for updates :D_

 _Also check out my newest crossover fic: desire & devotion (if you liked some Erol and Rafey, I have more in store for you D:)_

 _Thank you for the support!_

 _Ciao till next time_


	15. Staying A Float

_AN: Hi guys! D: its been a while, I had exam season and didn't have the time to write, so to make up for the hiatus I've written three chapters for ya :D, I just need to go over the other two and they'll be up shortly._

 _I want to say a big big thank you for anyone who's got this far, thank you for reading and supporting me, (This is the first fic I've got this far in writing) (I'm very passionate)_ _ **cries**_ _, also I want to point out that we're nearing the end, this story is 75% in and I'm really scared of finishing it :C._

 _Also I can see you guys viewing, so just throw in a quick review! :3 (especially you France and Netherlands). Thank you to my no1 reader WraithBeyond! Your reviews always put a smile on my face D: Thank you guys so much and read on! :D_

* * *

Chapter 15: Staying A Float

* * *

"We've been walking for miles, where the hell are we going?" Rafe whined, his voice didn't suit whining, it made it more uncomfortable to listen to and he immediately jumped when Erol snapped at him. "Shut your mouth boy, or I'll shut it for you" Something about it sounded like the old him, the old commander Erol. Somewhere along the way he'd lost himself.

He sounded a heavy sigh, uneasy about his own thoughts, perhaps it was insane even for him.

Often when familiar with a routine its maintenance is assumed, that everything will always stay the same. But then comes a day that changes it all.

Meanwhile Rafe was quiet, concerned about peeving Erol this once, but he was eager to know, his brain had begun to hurt from all the thinking. But before he could continue to ponder he was forced to straighten his posture imitating Erol's as they passed a patrol of guards. Rafe thought he saw Erol grimace as he saw them, though not certain why, but Erol knew well.

The east wing of the palace should have been empty of KG patrol, at least that's what he planned when he gave Sam his pass and sent him through a different path. Samuel Drake had been bait for Erol to carry out his plan more smoothly, once again he'd fooled the man, told him he'd help him find his brother, Erol was too wicked for that and too cold to care about someone else's misery. Preferred causing it than solving it anyway.

Rafe swore their eyeballs would jump out their faces as they glared at him, was he being suspicious, how?

The Krimzon followed a high class military discipline, including an appropriate way to march which Rafe was failing to imitate unknowingly. But it wasn't just that that caught their attention, in fact Adler was under the height restriction for KG recruitment.

Nothing was said however, Erol's pass had been used on a different part of the palace and they were trying to hunt him down there, not knowing he was strolling right past them of course, and what better way to do it than being dressed as one of them.

So, they doubted their suspicions of Rafe, although he caused a few brows to rise. "Don't turn around" Erol warned through gritted teeth as they turned the corner to escape the eyes that were on them. Rafe still turned to check if they were followed and bumped into Erol not realising he'd stopped to wait for an elevator. The ginger man turned to look at him slowly and Adler frowned and pursed his lips expressing his impatience to know what Erol was up to.

"Can I trust you?" Rafe narrowed his eyes, the nervousness of the whole experience making him question Erol's intentions, and Erol raised his brows for affect, he hadn't given him a reason not to. Erol's gaze turned back to the level numbers watching them change slowly, and Rafe huffed and tried to punch his chest "Quit it with your riddles" he furrowed his thin brows but he'd forgotten about the KG armour and hurt his knuckles instead, he cursed something inappropriate under his breath as he rubbed his hand and Erol remained careless.

As soon as the door parted Rafe squeezed through impatiently and Erol followed slamming him against the wall as the door closed behind them.

"What?" Rafe yelled, stunned by the weird gesture and mad about his rough way of handling him, but Erol just smiled at him softly his expression less lustful than the usual. "For gods sake Erol" Rafe tried to push past him and the ginger man pinned him back as he clicked the floor button. He attempted it again but the ex commander repositioned his hands preventing his escape. "What do you want?" Rafe stared relaxing back against the wall and accepting defeat, but Erol gazed into his eyes for a moment and then moved away.

"Nothing…" He responded casually and Rafe just furrowed his brows in confusion at his poker face.

"Why can't you just talk to me? Just tell me" Rafe pleaded this time as though given up on any other method to earn an explanation.

"You know I like a man in armour" Erol joked a smile barely forming on his face for it to fade, but Rafe huffed this time bored of dragging the words out of him.

"Yeah, just keep changing the subject" He replied, obviously pissed off from his tone of voice.

Erol wasn't in the mood and he placed his arm over him to pull him closer but the shorter man huffed and rejected him. It seemed like Erol was the one needing comfort this time. "Get off me" Rafe scolded rushing to leave the elevator as soon as the door parted.

Before he could wonder off, he'd stopped amazed and surprised by the strange structure of this side of the palace. It no longer looked like Haven palace, the Krimzon insignia, the red… It was all gone. It looked like the inside of an old castle, as if someone had taken it from another time zone and randomly placed in the middle of Haven city. It also looked homier, as homey as an abandoned place could be anyway.

"Is this a library?" Rafe's voice barely sounded like him, he continued to gawk at the endless number of stacked shelves. Perhaps a treasure of some value, to someone who had an interest in books anyway, not that the Baron looked to be the type. The library room was obstructed with laser beams preventing anyone to enter or reach near them, only suggesting they were worthy of some significance.

"Who would steal a book?" Rafe ridiculed but Erol seemed indifferent, occupied by his attempts to turn off the laser as Adler continued to sight-see. He didn't look to have any luck by the sound of the beeps rejecting his entry however.

"Are these books top secret or something?" Rafe continued conversing with himself mostly, he paced over to Erol after tiring of doing so, looking over his shoulder he glanced at the lock, and a thought struck his mind. He reached his hand over, swiping some pattern together, and just as Erol grabbed his hand to move it, the screen lit up green, and the laser began to fade. "Puzzle" Rafe declared a cocky smirk on his face, but Erol was nothing but a physical presence. His mind had wondered elsewhere and he gave no reaction.

They walked on, passing through the strange room, it resembled a maze of some sort.

"Don't touch anything" Erol instructed as he led the way. Rafe pouted as he followed, becoming bored of the silence and lack of answers. Erol was confident in where he was going, and that's what scared Rafe. Did he really intend to have an audience with the Baron?

"You know if you'd just tell-" Rafe began but paused when they passed another laser barricaded room. He'd barely noticed Erol continuing down the corridor, his eyes were focused on the vivid glistening mountains of gold.

It's like regardless of how spacious the room was there was too much to contain it all and it was like he turned treasure crazy. Haven on the outside looked like it was barely holding itself together whilst the Baron lived on its riches that he took from its people.

"Come on!" Erol urged, bursting Adler's greed filled thought bubbles. The ex commander returned to him, frowning at the man and not certain of the hold up. He glared at him waiting to have his attention and Rafe's blue eyes glittered like ice.

"This is it" he said, nodding with his chest heaving up and down in excitement. He'd found a way to replace his lost wealth. Erol looked at the worthless metal, his expression conveying his disagreement with the idea. "Here's our chance, we'll just scrounge ourselves a few pennies, we'll live fine" Rafe smiled, by _our_ and _we_ he obviously meant in his own interest, like usual self-indulgent, cynical and probably dismissing of what it could be Erol wanted.

"Are you out of your mind?" Erol chuckled at the nonsense that came out of the man's mouth barely taking him seriously.

"You're still asking that?" Rafe folded his arms and pursed his lips, and that's when Erol realised he wasn't joking "Does stealing make you feel bad?" Rafe laughed in an attempt to pressure Erol to do what he wanted "You wanna do great things, you got to bury your moral conscience, don't let that bullshit chain you down" Rafe dusted Erol's shoulders, trying to charm him and win him over. But Erol glared unhappy with the man, and more baffled by what came out of his mouth. Who did he think Erol was?

"You're not gonna ruin everything I have worked for, for this Rafe" Erol smacked his hand of his shoulder firmly. It had nothing to do with how Rafe was seeing it, he'd got it all wrong to think that of Erol. The man's heart was blacker than his own, he was just fuelled by something different.

"You're here for power…" Rafe insisted "There it is" He pointed to the gold. "There is everything you want" Rafe pointed his finger to Erol's face this time.

"Is there a brain inside your head?" Erol let out through gritted teeth prodding Rafe's KG helmet angrily, he thought Rafe was smarter than that but he seemed to misplace his sense of logic. How exactly was he planning to carry it all?

"You have the access to the treasure room don't you" Rafe asked no longer bothered to convince him of anything. But Erol turned away to leave and Rafe reached for his hand, but he'd slipped out of his grip and reached for the alarm.

"You wouldn't" Rafe's eyes widened, shocked at how fast he turned on him.

"Don't take me for a fool" Erol warned his hand about an inch away from pressing it down.

"I didn't ask for your help" Rafe defended, as if to dismiss whatever was between them, though not finding an appropriate name for it.

"Just remember one thing Rafe, I know how to get out of here, it's you who doesn't" Erol reminded and Rafe recognised his attempt at twisting his arm and laughed at it, dismissed it as pathetic, as if he was challenging him.

"Are you blackmailing me?" He growled and Erol gawked at him fed up of the man's short temper.

"I'm here to help you, your blind to see that because you're so stupid" Erol snarled, and turned on his heel to continue his mission. Rafe had no choice but to swallow his pride, not given the chance to defend himself, but in his mind he'd already begun to plan a way to get his hands on Praxis' treasure.

"Why are you dragging me around after you like-" Rafe paused staring at the door that read _Restricted zone, do not enter._

"In here you moron" Erol called and Rafe followed frustrated that Erol thought he needed him.

The room was full of computers, drives full of databases about everything and anything. Where Haven city's real secrets were kept. "Your precursor to everything" Erol announced, as he removed his KG armour and sat at the desk to turn on the machine. Rafe had no clue what that was supposed to mean and became more ticked off when Erol didn't follow it up an explanation.

"I don't get it" He said impatiently and proceeded to slip out of the heavy Krimzon armour. He looked at the screen, it displayed thousands of meaningless numbers and data written in precursor scripts. Rafe leaned closer and Erol looked up to him.

"What happens with… you know… what my parent's owned, how do I get it, you know like speed up the procedure?" Rafe asked calmer than before.

Erol turned back to the screen knowing he would hate the answer. "Slayer rule" He responded and Rafe didn't understand that either. "If the inheritor kills the people he is to inherit from he doesn't receive anything. Arsenic homicide Rafe, you're wanted for murder" Erol informed blunt and plainly.

Rafe fell silent, contemplating and trying to recall the fact that happened. He placed his hands on his hips and paced to the window, staring down at the trashy Haven city, it looked even more pathetic from this high up. A sudden chill came over him as he stared into the distance, his chest heaving up and down with every breath.

"So everything's gone" His voice sounded brittle and his cold fingers began to tremble. He bent down against the window slowly, resting his head on its chilly surface. He blinked heavily, taking his head into his hands, he clenched his dark hair tightly as the anger burnt him like a wildfire.

"Rafe…" Erol called gently.

"Everything's gone!" Rafe burst out and his voice echoed against the walls, and returned to him.

Erol paced to him and stood over him, but Rafe closed his eyes and his brows furrowed deeply. He felt the taller man's shadow vanish from over him as Erol sat down and placed his hand on Rafe's knee.

"I'm getting into the system. Its protected well, so it will take some time. Once we're on, you can take whatever you want" Erol explained and Rafe opened his eyes, not sure if he got him right. "Money Rafe, we're gonna steal from Baron" Erol explained further and Rafe's lips parted as if he'd found new hope.

"You mean-" Rafe shot up to look at the computer, and Erol sighed to himself and then followed. Adler sat down and looked to Erol for help.

"Give it a few minutes" Erol sighed again and turned to pull out a cigarette and lit it anxious to inhale the toxic chemicals.

"Thank you…" Rafe said, not as quiet as he normally was when expressing gratitude. He intended for Erol to hear him. The ex commander strutted back, seating himself onto the desk, as they both waited on the machine. "Now what?" Rafe asked. "What are you gonna do now?" He added quickly for clarification.

"I'm gonna take back what's mine" Erol exhaled the smoke, he was persistent and everything to him reached the point of obsession, and though Rafe disagreed with the idea he didn't say anything this time. He knew he couldn't stop him, after all… The institute didn't stop him, the Krimzon guard didn't, nor did the Baron, nor did his love for Rafe even if he didn't know it, he was prepared for them to go separate ways now that they've reached here. That's what they had agreed on, nothing had changed right?

"Here, it's done" Erol jumped off the table and swiped the screen to get on to Haven city's financial databases. He showed him the ropes, warned him about taking it slow or they'd get busted, through it all all Rafe was thinking about was how he'd over reacted, he owed it up to him countless times now, he'd been mistaken. His pride wouldn't allow him to apologies though, so he vowed to repay him in some way when he got the chance.

"If it hits lockdown, abandoned everything and leave Rafe" Erol instructed firmly. "You got that?" Erol asked for confirmation but his mention of the thing caused Adler to worry. This was it… This money or nothing, and he felt like his life depended on it. "Meet me by the dock as soon as you're done-"

* * *

"The prisons are empty…" Samuel mumbled leaning against the wall and sliding to the ground hopelessly. "Where are you little brother?" He whispered and then sighed. Sam wasn't stupid, it all made sense quickly, and he was mad at himself for being dumb enough to believe Erol or trust him. He was wondering when it was that he'd changed with him, the answer was Rafe immediately, even though he still preferred to think it was just a change of situation from between the institute and now.

"Where would they have all gone?" He muttered, still confused about the whereabouts of the prisoners, but what he was certain of now was that Nathan didn't leave the institute, even though he'd expected him too. At least to go after him. He stood up and resumed to stroll around the palace, not entirely sure what he was looking for. A way out? Erol? Where to go next.

However meanwhile Erol assumed the guards would be on him Sam resembled the guards perfectly, he even struck a conversation with a few of them, discussed the city and Erol too. Samuel was smart and knew how to get himself out of any situation, but he swore he'd break Erol's neck when he saw him, as for now he was focused on finding a way out of the cursed place, then perhaps he can rearrange his face or rip out his spine.

* * *

"Don't forget, avoid Sam, even though I doubt you'll see him, make it straight to the-" Erol repeated himself one more time doubting Rafe was listening.

"Get in the elevator and back to the 6th floor, I got it, now if you're done smothering me can you leave" Rafe's tone changed to his usual rude one and that could be chalked up to the anxiety he was feeling however, and though Erol got the urge to back hand him, he held his head closer to his chest and watched Rafe smile in the reflection of the screen, he was beyond used to his bratty attitude.

"Stay alive" Erol commanded, ruffling Rafe's hair, he brought his face down to his soft locks, inhaling deeply, the scent of his hair gel, his scent, the scent of Rafe. He placed a soft kiss on him and then he released him, up and left. Rafe only raised his brows in response, but also laughed at Erol's strange random moment of sentiment.

But amidst the distractions and all that took place, he'd missed one obvious little detail… That Erol was in fact saying goodbye.

...

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

 _If you likey plz review to support and for faster chapter updates D:, fave and follow for notify :D_

 _Also check out my newest crossover fic: desire & devotion (if you liked some Erol and Rafey, I have more in store for you)_

 _Check out Friendless! (Uncharted fic)_

 _Thank you for the support!_

 _Ciao for now_


	16. Drowning With You

_AN: Hi again! As promised here's the next chapter. This was really hard to right because its such a big and important part D:, I do hope the feels are there! Don't forget to review once your done! Thanks for the support D: and I hope you likey!_

* * *

Chapter 16: Drowning With You

* * *

The screen turned red and begun a loud error beep. Rafe tapped it repeatedly trying to get it to work, but the decisive sound of the alarm went off too. An unsettling feeling began welling inside him and his heart pounded at an increasingly rapid pace, he stared for longer.

He was unable to understand what was happening. He'd felt like a sword was hanging by a thread over him, like something that could kill him. The fear was exhausting him. He stepped back from the computer holding his head in his hands as he felt the heat rise to his face. He paced back and forth, then back and forth again and stopped by the computer abruptly. It was an intense dread and something that had stopped his lungs for reaching for more oxygen. He couldn't bare the sound of it any longer…

He'd have to take control of himself.

His hearing had faded away with his breathing. He gazed a while longer until his body unleashed everything it was holding back, sweeping it all off aggressively, he smashed everything in a way no sane person would behave, it was a physical form of his destructive streak. There was so much frustration inside him, his body could no longer contain it. He flipped it and he continued that way till he could no longer find anything else to break.

So he sought he'd be next and punched the window.

The glass smashed down, its sharp shards digging into his skin and reminding him of the pain he should have been feeling. Breathing had become so tiresome that his chest hurt like his ribs had been broken. It was the consuming terror of the loss of control.

He'd met himself in the reflection of the glass that hadn't been broken barely recognising the man, till he blinked. That man was him, he glared at himself, a look so venomous that stopped him from saying everything he deserved to hear. So he remained quiet, quietly falling.

"I feel nothing…" He muttered, lifting his trembling bloodied hand. The blood made its way down his fingers and painted the broken shards on the ground red.

This was it, the time to turn and run. But he'd froze in his place accepting that he preferred to die here. What was left? What was he going to run from?

His legs were paralyzed even if he wanted to force them to move, and his blue cold hues were overpowered by veins that blood shot his eyes and then let out a warm tear down his face. His hot flushed face, he now was powerless and numb.

His grunt of despair transitioned into a loud scream of rage and unacceptance. "Why don't you feel anything" He muttered to his reflection as if praying it would answer him, but his tears only fell more as he clenched his jaw. Anger was just his delayed response to being hurt. He was empty.

All of it was a great deal of self-destructive emotion he'd chained down till they burnt him like a blazing inferno, like the one he caused, it was often that he gave physical forms to what he felt.

He stepped closer to the window opening, he felt the wind encouraging him. Pulling him. Drawing him in…

Who was to blame?

It felt peaceful, the only way out… The world was lonely.

 _And he closed his eyes…_

* * *

Sam began to panic to the sound of the alarm, he was trapped. There seemed to be no way out.

"Your days are over commander, surrender and die… You must have forgotten your place. Take him down, you won't live to tell of it" Baron Praxis' voice came through the speakers in reference to Erol's audacity to attempt to assassinate him. He'd clearly lost his mind.

Sam's mouth fell open to the news he was hearing. He'd taken him to be less braver than that. But now he quickened his strides, it would be easier to find a fleeing Erol.

* * *

Rafe fell back losing his balance and staring into the void. Just a scared little boy, a coward. He couldn't do it. His mind had painted it sweeter than it looked, but Erol's name rung some sense back into him. He got up slowly dressing back into his KG armour. How much left now till they would come for him?

Rafe wasn't pathetic, Rafe was no loser, Rafe was more.

And though desire was a dangerous power…

He put on his helmet and walked on, unprepared for anything.

He'd seen them there, his hunters coming out of the elevator, he quickly escaped them through the stairs. Stopping midway to hold onto the wall for support. Now was not the time but his stomach had turned on him leaving him gripping the wall as he let out the poison from his stomach. He felt better for a brief moment once it was out and a slight discomfort was removed. He took slower strides down the stairs and begun to laugh hysterical losing the last bits of his damaged mind.

 _Now what?_

He stopped once he reached the 6th floor. But everything Erol had said went out his head. He turned right then left, unsure of what direction to take and where to go next. Trying to force himself to keep going was like trying to empty out the ocean with a bucket.

"Rafe?" Sam called and the former turned in relief to the sound of a familiar voice.

"How did you know it was me?" Rafe asked smiling in an uncomfortable manner.

"Well the…" Sam ushered about his height and stopped to focus on what was more important. "Where's that motherfucker?" Samuel cursed suddenly changing his tone and sparking a curious expression on Rafe's face.

"I don't know" Rafe admitted as the pair began to stroll down the hallways as if they were on patrol. Adler clenched his injured had comforted by Sam's presence, though he'd never admit his need for company.

"He was with you, wasn't he?" Sam demanded to know losing his cool and gripping Rafe's arm firmly and Rafe glared at the man unfamiliar with his new tone.

Sam exhaled trying to calm himself, he released Rafe, who he wondered why he didn't receive an aggressive response from. "This was all a set-up, did you know?" Sam tried to explain more gently but Rafe chuckled clueless causing Sam to boil in frustration. "Where were you heading exactly?" Sam folded his arms peeved at Rafe's strange behaviour.

"Trying to leave this damned place" Rafe informed more seriously and Sam clenched his jaw biting back more anger, he was confirming all his speculations.

"Of course, without me" Samuel laughed at himself, he'd been foolish.

"I don't care, its none of my business" Rafe expressed aloof.

"You're trying to convince me, that you knew nothing of what he planned" Sam defended bitterly.

"Why would he tell me?" Rafe shrugged, he'd hit another phase of emotional numbness. and in that moment, he wanted someone to awaken him from this state.

"Of course he would tell you, you've got- that whole thing going on-" Sam stuttered, struggling to explain it and appearing uncomfortable with the topic, but Rafe laughed which led Sam to wonder what it even meant to him" You know he loves you right" he mentioned as a passing comment, and Rafe just rolled his eyes dismissing the bullshit. But Sam's lack of response triggered him.

"Wait what?" Rafe grabbed Sam's arm hoping he'd stop and repeat himself but Sam just sighed.

"And I thought he was stupid…" Samuel mumbled and it was clear he wasn't joking, but Rafe pulled him again with an amused smirk on his face.

"Erol loves me?" He echoed and then gradually burst into laughter, returning to another moment of hysterics and Sam just stared at him, Rafe's behaviour was unnerving and peculiar and he'd try to study him to find an explanation for it, but he was hard to define.

"Tell me when you're done" Sam announced, moving him off and resuming to walk, but Rafe continued to follow him and laugh like it had been a hilarious joke.

"You're kidding" Rafe repeated the smile fading away gradually as he began to ask himself why he didn't see it, how he never noticed. "He said something about a hovercraft dock" Rafe informed trying to change the topic. Sam was quiet, but now he definitely wanted to choke Erol to death. Treacherous liar… and a dog.

"By the word of Baron Praxis, all Krimzon Guards are ordered to remove their helmets, anyone regarded of suspicion is to be shot on site" The announcement aimed to make Sam and Rafe's lives even more harder. They could perhaps thank Erol for that later of course.

Meanwhile, the beginning of another announcement was cut off when Erol entered the line. "To all the miserable freaks serving Praxis, you will all die with him, did you honestly think you could fight off the metal heads on your own Praxis? You can't even take down one man" The ex commander chuckled manically. "Did you honestly think you could replace me, your new commanders dead, I left the fool drowning in his own blood" he cackled,] and then his voice went off, Baron urging his men to shut him up not able to stand the sound of his voice behind the scenes.

Rafe grinned amusedly "At em boy" He narrowed his eyes, and Sam glared daggers at him, did Erol always have to behave so irresponsibly? They too would face the consequences of his actions.

"The reports are true… commander Dante has been found dead in his room" One of the guards ran to his comrades to report breathlessly, and the men began to panic without a leader to command them.

Rafe continued to smirk, impressed by the crazy man's feats. "Didn't know he had it in him" He admitted and Sam rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Can you focus?" He reminded "You can applaud him personally when you see him, now I don't know about you, but I have no intentions of dying here" Samuel spat quickening his pace. Rafe frowned sullen and followed removing his helmet in compliance to the orders.

The absence of their facial tattoos would soon be noticed, so they hurried, praying to not come face to face with any of the guards.

They held their guns for preparation when two guards marched out a door they passed by and followed, glued to their backs and making them feel uneasy.

"After three" Sam whispered and Rafe shook his head lightly.

" . the. this." He hissed at him, but Sam was highly anxious. To their misfortune the men looked to be turning the corner with them, and this time Sam signalled to Rafe to ready his weapon and they both drew it without a word.

Rafe shot the first man in the chest, whilst Sam's gun slipped out of his sweat covered hand clumsily. He was almost shot by the guard, but Rafe swung his gun to his jaw knocking him back and out of panic rather than skill. It had been a brutal strike, perhaps he'd even rearranged the guard's jaw bone.

Sam ran to pick up his gun wiping his hands on the exposed part of his jeans but Rafe had already shot the man, not once but sequentially even after he was a lifeless corpse. "Nice save" Sam muttered catching his breath. "Alright stop, he's dead" He tugged at Rafe's arm.

Adler complied exhaling heavily and wiping his sweat covered cheeks, however before they could continue, the ground shook under them accompanied with the sound of a loud explosion, and when they listened carefully it was followed by gunfire. The commotion could only mean one thing.

"That bastard Erol better surrender, didn't think he'd oppose the old Baron" One of the guards discussed and the other nodded in agreement.

"Well he was damn right. He already killed Commander Dante, what do we do now without a commander?" The concerned guard asked.

"Damned if I know… Don't think the Baron made a smart move, he made himself a powerful enemy, we don't need this right now, we're occupied with the war against the metal heads" The men continued to discuss whilst Rafe and Sam got behind the wall awaiting their arrival.

"Eh… I think that Erol is too arrogant for his own good, our men will take him down easi-" The guard paused when a loud explosion made the ground under them shake, and Sam and Rafe exchanged a worried response as they held the wall. The guards hurried to join their forces but were surprised and taken out by Sam and Rafe when they arrived at the hallway.

Sam kicked the guard's dead body disgustedly and headed back to ensure no one else had heard the gun shots. "Do you think we alerted someone with that?" Rafe asked checking the path they were meant to head from around the corner.

"I doubt it, with the party our boy is throwing them down there" Sam pointed out, and Rafe nodded in agreement. "Come on, coast's clear, let's find that jackass and get out of here" Sam lead the way and Rafe followed after him, still as uneasy as before regardless of being occupied with the madness.

"Your hands…" Sam pointed out his brows raised by the seriousness of Rafe's injury. He'd soaked the gun in blood and the carpet was covered in a vivid dark trail regardless of its red hue.

"It's nothing" Rafe assured, and his eyes lit up when he saw what looked like a hovercraft dock. "That's it there…" He pointed, his hands throwing more blood across the expensive marble flooring, he ran to the gate confirming his assumption. That was it… Their escape from the bad omen.

"You stay here… I'll go get Erol" Rafe instructed, his words fading as he pronounced his name. Sam looked bewildered by his weird offer, even though he would have been more if he'd known of Rafe's random act of kindness. Erol wouldn't condone to it.

"Alright" Sam said uncertain and beginning to worry for Rafe. It wasn't hard to tell he was someone else now.

Meanwhile Rafe wasn't stupid to think Erol was waiting for him, if Erol wanted to leave he would have, but they were both committing suicide that day, just in different ways.

He swallowed hard and ran, following the sound of gunfire. His heart almost began to replicate the rhythm of it, as it got louder and he got closer.

* * *

He stopped around the side, with his back to the glass barely protected from the bullets, he'd wondered where the hell he'd left his common sense when he did it.

There he was… commander Erol, covered in blood and everything that signified a man's return from war. Except he wasn't finished, he was well into it, completing a successive streak of madness, fighting the army on his own.

He was already dead as he stood and fought back, but he was strong, persistent and didn't easily let go of what he wanted.

Rafe turned this time, maybe letting him go seemed like the logical thing to do. What did he need him for anyway? But he left the terrible cover he was behind anyway, and ran ducking his head in the process, protected by an absent force that shielded him as he escaped the rain of bullets.

Erol retaliated gunfire immediately to cover him, "Are you out of your mind?!" Erol scolded and at the same time felt something inside upon seeing him, he wouldn't admit his hand on his heart, how scared he was watching him.

"I'm out of my mind?" Rafe echoed, his head pointing to the army of guards Erol was facing. "Not more than you" Rafe added frowning at the sullen man. who'd be the one right to name as such? Though it would have been impressive what he'd managed on his own from the pile of bodies that littered the hallway making it resemble a battle zone, Rafe wasn't here to celebrate his feats. In fact he'd found himself mad at him for leaving, for failing to consider that he would need him.

"Come on. Let's get out of here you crazy son of a bitch" Rafe said calmly, grabbing Erol's hand but Erol took it back to launch a grenade and disperse the group of KG's that attempted to get closer. Erol used his teeth to pull out the pin of another own and launched it too, he then bended down against the wall to avoid the explosive impact.

"Erol…" Rafe called for him to look at him for a moment, but that was exactly what Erol avoided to do.

"I'm not coming with you" Erol confessed, gazing at him for a brief moment and then falling back to attend to his vendetta.

"Why not?" Rafe's voice faded to a quiet mutter that contained sadness when he said it. "Don't be an idiot commander, how many more are you gonna kill? You're wasting your time" Rafe yelled this time infuriated by Erol's stubbornness. He was sad, very sad, but Rafe failed to recognise that in him, Erol was very good at pretending to be okay, and unlike Rafe who was overemotional and jumped from mood to another, Erol just displayed indifference when hurt or upset.

"That's not for you to decide. You always made me feel like I couldn't-" Erol spoke bitterly, only making eye contact with Rafe for a brief moment and then turning to assess what other KG riff raff he'd had to deal with.

"You want me to believe in you?" Rafe laughed, his usual rude mocking manner. "We're not children Erol, get your head out the clouds, you're trying to sail a sinking ship" Rafe explained, but he'd forgotten how to deal with Erol. "Erol, you're better than this" Rafe yelled hoping if he raised his voice he'd move him, but the sound of his voice only entered Erol's ears without result. "Goddamn you, do you ever listen?! I'm not gonna beg you Erol" Rafe continued to scream his lungs out at him.

"You want me to beg?" Rafe's voice sounded more brittle and weak this time.

Erol shoved Rafe back making no intention to be gentle when doing it. "Get out of here! Just go" Erol yelled at him and he was like a volcano waiting to erupt, but amidst all that and amidst the anger and hate that consumed him, Rafe wondered where had Sam seen it? The man didn't know the meaning of the word, He didn't care for nothing.

Rafe pulled out his gun and aimed it at him, his face expressing a strong expression that lay between sadness and anger. His eyes blood shot red and his brows knitted together tightly as he lips quivered. "I'm not upset" He defended, but Erol dropped his gun and drew him against his chest hard. "I'm angry" Rafe muttered against him, tightening his grip around Erol as if it was all he wanted.

Erol didn't say anything and didn't feel like he had to and Rafe hadn't known how long it had been, but Erol had hidden a lot of what he felt for him, and tried to stay away, but he was unable to when Rafe reciprocated, even if it was by a little.

He needed it, to be held by him… he needed the warmth to erase the bitter cruel reality of life, and perhaps he was physically aching for it before he knew it.

Erol was detached by nature, but he hugged him tight, tight till he forgot what made him sad.

Erol released him then.

"You're too cold on me, I can't take it" Rafe admitted quietly, wiping a tear that resembled glass when it rolled down his face. Erol felt sorry for him, for the look on his face and that was the only thing that made him change his mind.

Erol cupped his chin letting him meet his dull yellow eyes, and yellow had never looked so colourless.

A shared emotional landslide. Dried out and drought on the inside from the loss of everything that ever mattered. They were scared of the unknown, so much that they had forgotten to take the time to stop and breathe.

"Rafe…" Erol had muttered and Adler had never felt his name sound so full of sadness, but he remained strong, for both of them.

"Fat chance" Rafe sounded a dead tone, for once not aloof, not inexpressive, he was full of strong grief.

"You remember don't you…" Rafe began prodding Erol's shoulder with his index finger. "When I wanted to leave you said? remember?" Rafe asked and though Erol didn't react he himself nodded as if he was talking to himself. "Good, good" he prodded him repeatedly. "You said take me with you…" Rafe reminded, his eyes fixed on Erol's shoulder to avoid his empty gaze. "I'm not leaving you… not here" Rafe insisted prodding him harder this time, and Erol inhaled and gripped his shoulders.

"Let's go" He said.

* * *

...

..

.

 _Flowergirly~_

 _If you likey plz review to support and faster chapter updates D:, fave and follow for updates :D_

 _Also check out my newest crossover fic: desire & devotion (if you liked some Erol and Rafey, I have more in store for you D:)_

 _Check out Friendless! (Uncharted fic)_

 _Thank you for the support!_

 _Ciao till next time_


	17. Me and You

Chapter 17: Me and You

* * *

AN: Hi again, we're almost done guys oh noooo! (Teehee, I'm also back on deviant art, I'm trying to learn how to draw so I can draw my favourite homeboys (Rafe and Erol of course XD) my deviant art is jinx203 (I'll watch back if you draw Jak or Uncharted art :D). Anyway you may read on! (Psst thanks for the support **kisses** )

* * *

The light had returned to Rafe's eyes as though he'd been resurrected. But they were watery also.

Erol pressed the button for the hatch to open as their vehicle descended slowly and as he turned he was shoved hard against the wall by Samuel who was threatening him with a metal rod he held to his face. "You lying son of a-" Sam began and neither Rafe or Erol had ever seen him that mad before.

Erol was actually scared this time. "Could you not pick a better time?" Erol questioned sarcastically trying to push past him and exhale the nervousness that came onto him but Sam slammed him back against the wall harder, preventing him from avoiding confrontation.

"Sam!" Rafe called his voice causing a shudder in both of them. "Let him go, we have to leave" Adler reminded, his expression serious enough to pore water on Samuel's flames.

He stared at him deep before letting him go, his gesture ushering he'd better not try him, the older Drake threw the metal rod to the ground angrily, and Erol slipped away to avoid the awkwardness and thankful for Rafe for saving him. He sharked at him as he made his way to start the hovercraft, but it wasn't just Sam who received his death glares, Erol had reminded Rafe multiple times to not bring Sam. But Rafe couldn't care less about the feud between them or what it was that Erol did to piss Sam off. None of it mattered now anyway.

"Brace yourselves gentlemen" Erol announced hopping into the KG hellcat.

"There's only two seats…" Rafe pointed out, staring at Erol who didn't seem phased by the predicament.

"He can sit on your lap" Erol responded spitefully and Rafe glared at him unamused, but Erol stared back reminding him he should have probably listened. Rafe gritted his teeth and swallowed his pride as they squeezed into the aircraft. Erol launched it immediately and though the emergency gate hadn't fully reached the ground it was too tight for anyone to get through if they didn't want to go crushed to death anyway. But that didn't stop the hellcat zoomers and cruisers from pursuing them the minute they set off.

"Move the fuck up!" Rafe demanded but Sam was already squeezed at the side and at this point the last thing Sam needed was Rafe's bratty attitude, but luckily Sam was naturally good hearted.

"Maybe you outta cut down on them doughnuts" Sam half smiled and Rafe glared at him, unamused by his bad sense of humour, but it's not like he was trying to be funny this time.

"No one thinks your funny" Adler replied in a serious tone causing Sam to feel awkward.

"Hey if you're not happy there's plenty of space down there" Erol pointed out to Sam, and Samuel wasn't sure why he even looked down from the hovercraft to what he meant, but when he looked back Rafe wore an aggravating smirk on his face.

"Oh so that was funny?" Samuel gritted his teeth but then their bickering was interrupted by the sound of their cruiser being pierced by bullets and Sam and Rafe quickly turned to see the big number of KG's chasing them.

"Do the honours, will you" Erol grimaced at Sam, trying to usher him to be useful but Rafe raced to pull out the rocket launcher rested by their legs.

"I'll handle it" Rafe reassured looking for a method to release all his negative energy. He threw the RPG up onto his shoulder and aimed it at the scattered ships, he released the first rocket which sent two KG ships to collide into each other and burst into flames. Generally, they had a good head start and though the pursuing KGs weren't giving up, there was a safe distance for escape, but Rafe wanted to revive everything that died inside him that day. He continued to blast them out of the sky as easily as taking target practice.

Eventually they faded into the distance after their pathetic defeat and Rafe was able to sit down to rest, obviously, his hips uncomfortably glued to Sam's. The three watched the dark clouds move in and prepare to pour.

Erol watched the city below them, his mind studying its appearance, so small, so weak and worthless. His eyes flickered back to Rafe who met his gaze but remained quiet, Erol gazed at him like he was something that inspired him. A sad canvas with everything grey as its background, except it all matched perfectly, it all blended effortlessly and Rafe too was grey.

In a matter of seconds the clouds released their rain drops, washing down on Haven city like it needed it. However, it was more than a passing rain fall and soon there was lightning and roars of thunder too.

Rafe liked the rain, felt as though the chill he got from it restored the life in him. As for Sam he too felt something, memories and a past shared with the rain. Where was Nathan now? Nostalgia was his incentive to keep going, but life was a series of giving up something for the expense of something else. As for nostalgia? A liar that convinced people things were better than they seemed and it brought regret in them.

Now without warning the lightning struck the hellcat cruiser causing something similar to an electrocution effect.

"Holy shit!" Sam and Rafe both cursed simultaneously, and Rafe withdrew his legs up onto the chair.

"What's happening?" Sam asked tightening his grip on the suddenly shaky aircraft.

"The engine's hit, we can only fly a few more miles" Erol informed disappointedly, trying to maintain control of the steering wheel that began to malfunction. "Hold on" Erol instructed and then a surge of electricity caught his hand from the wheel causing him to wince in shock.

"You good?" Rafe asked observing Erol's response and though he nodded lightly at first, and seemed to be trying to regain control of the steering wheel, his head fell back and he immediately became unconscious from the current. Rafe gasped when his mind reacted to the rain that had caused him to receive the voltage, he moved Erol's hands back quickly, and as he'd figured out, they were not far from being fried by the electricity that would soon burst out of the hellcat if they continued to fly in the rain. However, the cruiser had already suffered a strike of lightning which was leading to a systematic malfunction, and the aircraft flew and collided right into a building, it crashed down to the ground barely standing from the impact.

Rafe and Sam found themselves trapped under the front part of the ship that had crashed down onto their legs holding them captive inside of the dangerous vehicle.

Rafe wriggled attempting to escape but there was no use. "Kick after three" Sam instructed with it being their only way if they'd do it with enough force. "One. Two… three… kick!" he yelled and they both did but it only made a small difference.

"Again" Rafe informed breathlessly.

"One… two…" Sam counted and they both grunted loudly and kicked hard, but this time the pressure of knowing they had a few minutes to live was playing with their nerves and driving them to the edge of madness. "Just keep kicking" Sam's voice sounded brittle as he struggled and tried to use his hands too to heave off the heavy scrap of metal. Rafe too kept going and could feel his body heating up with sweat from the pressure, with more effort and kicks there was a gradual result and they were free to crawl out of the collapsed cruiser.

Adler held his knees to catch his breath and trying to brush off the scary experience, but he shot up surprised when he glanced Samuel leaving. "What about him?" Rafe asked turning to the unconscious Erol stuck inside the cruiser, but Sam didn't look phased by it.

"He's not my problem" Sam shrugged coldly and turned to walk away before Rafe could attempt to convince him to help.

Rafe was lost for words on the matter, but he wasted no time standing and ran back to the cruiser, he jumped onto it like a mad man, crawling towards Erol he placed two fingers under his jaw to feel his pulse. "Good good" his hand trembled, and he looked around quickly looking for a way to break him free.

He slid off the cruiser "I'll be back, don't move" Rafe reassured, and then furrowed his brows at himself, who was he talking to? "Not like you're going anywhere" he mumbled and raced to the nearest house, he leaped through the window and scavenged the place crawling on his knees desperate to find something. His eyes finally lit up when he found an axe in a log, he yanked it out and leaped back out almost tripping from how fast he ran. "No no no no" He panicked at the sight of fire that was coming out of the back of the cruiser. He quickly jumped back onto the front of it and swung the axe high and down onto the caved in metal. "Pray that's not your legs" He said and swung the axe again and struck it down but this time the axe conducted a high voltage of electricity that threw him five meters away like a human rag doll.

He winced in pain and was unable to get up from the shock it gave his muscles, he'd been lucky that a lot of the voltage was lost through the wooden part of the axe, which could have easily killed him had it been made of something else. But now his body was semi paralyzed and numb from effect, he breathed and panted heavy like a wild cat in heat.

He tried to get up but his muscles were unresponsive for a few minutes and he had no strength in him, he begun a state of cardiac arrest and his heart was pounding hard enough to hurt him. But after that he'd decided if Erol wasn't going to make it he'd rather not wake up the next time he opens his eyes. And so, he crawled regardless of the state he was in and when he climbed onto the hellcat cruiser he saw the big hole the high voltage had pierced through the metal. However only he had no power to pull Erol out, but by some miracle he'd returned to consciousness in that moment. He looked dazed, and struggled to comprehend what was happening.

"Erol, you got to get up! Come on" Rafe encouraged in a quiet pain filled tone, but Erol could barely lift his head up and the former was in no position to offer help after the forceful muscle contraction he received, but after a few more minutes of being dazed Erol finally rose up and climbed his way out. Perhaps the fire that could soon burn him forced him. His body felt shaky and weak from the symptoms that hadn't yet left, but this time he grabbed Rafe and attempted to aid him walk away from the cruiser that was quickly lighting a blaze. Rafe clenched his abdomen tightly squirming and crying in pain, feeling like his body was being ripped to pieces. He'd sworn he'd die from it. Erol held him close as they attempted to plod away, taking heavy tired steps, Rafe pretty much depended on him to save him now, he'd rested all his weight on him, but Erol could only held them up for a little longer till they eventually collapsed, Erol lost consciousness immediately and even then Rafe was reaching for his pulse again, who was going to die first, he or Erol. He felt his hand and his eyes needed to see it, he blacked out though, barely catching a glimpse of his severely burnt hand, it had swelled quickly, and it was charred and the last thing he saw was the vivid red and the deepest blue.

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

 _If you likey plz review D:, fave and follow for updates :D_

 _Also check out my newest crossover fic: desire & devotion (if you liked some Erol and Rafey, I have more in store for you D:)_

 _Check out Friendless! (Uncharted fic)_

 _Thank you for the support!_

 _Ciao till next time_


	18. Dead and Not Dead

Chapter 18: Dead and Not Dead

* * *

Has it been a day? Has it been two…?

Where did the coarse rug come from? Where is the rain and where is the earth?

But with a heavy head nothing made sense. Seemed like a house now anyway. With barely opened eyes it all seemed blurry. His hand twitched a couple of times and once he gained enough strength to turn himself from the numbness he lay back. He lay back when he found what he was looking for. Erol beside him, just as unconscious as he was, or became anyway, because he didn't press himself and surrendered to the darkness.

Perhaps another day had passed now, but he'd rested enough he told himself, pushing himself to understand his surroundings. He sat up, the room was quiet, the clouds seemed grey from their sad window reflections. Everything was still… Erol was gone.

He clenched his head and massaged the persistent headache his mind had given him. Getting up took a lot of effort out of him, and he'd really felt the pain of sleeping on the floor, his back and shoulders ached like hell. His dull hues lit up a little to the sight of a jug of water to where he was lying down earlier. He grunted as he bent to get it, pressing his hand on his back when he was up again, he chugged it down, everything seemed a blur.

Fresh… fresh water.

He dropped the jug to the floor and walked on, it didn't seem to ward away the drowsiness, carrying himself was effortful. He opened the door, grey skies, the way it looked from the interior, and then more stillness, but the cold breeze was sort of resurrecting. He leaned back on the doorway. More emptiness.

Death had seemed inviting, losing the ability to fear is a curse, it is an ability, an ability that saves one from dying, but lately life had become tougher.

With a blank mind, he continued to become lost in the silence, until his eyes recognised the man he was looking for, he didn't smile at first, his thoughts were slow, but once Erol was closer his mouth twitched, he was fighting back a smile that would uncover how much better he felt to be in his presence.

Erol, he looked better than the last time he saw him, his tattoo covered chest dripping in sweat to signify the end of a heavy workout. He stood in a way that made his muscles look harder, as if showing off all his masculine features, or at least it depends on what Rafe's mind was focusing on. Rafe folded his arms when their eyes met, suddenly the shades of fire, the oranges and yellows, they all became his favourite colour.

"You alright?" Erol curled his nose and wore the same smug smile that used irritate Rafe.

Adler nodded lightly.

"Glad you're still alive" Erol uttered, patting him on the shoulder as he passed him to enter the house.

Rafe followed after him, seating himself onto a table as he observed Erol. He didn't have much to say, but he wanted some sort of reassurance, and his body couldn't recognise whether he was physically aching from his wounds, or physically aching to hug him.

"Here you need to eat" Erol broke the silence, and placed a stack of cans onto the table.

"That's food?" Rafe asked in his usual rude sarcastic tone.

"There is nothing else to eat…" Erol shrugged, continuing to open the can and ignoring his lack of appreciation.

"We can go back to the market stores, get food from there" Rafe folded his arms again, watching Erol he'd peeved him when he laughed without an explanation. "What?" Adler questioned in a flat tone.

"The city is flooded with guards, we can't go anywhere, we can't even stay here for that long" Erol informed and grabbed a wooden spoon shoving it into the can and leaned onto Rafe's knees when he moved closer.

"Why? Are they looking for us?" Rafe looked puzzled but seemed to struggle to put his words together from the nervousness.

Erol placed the can in his hand and shook his head. "No… they're guarding…" He added, like always only giving the tip of the rope. Rafe's eyes narrowed as they darted from the can to Erol's face. Did he want to kiss him, did he want to punch him?

"Eat your food" Erol instructed before moving off him.

"Why…? Guarding what?" Rafe demanded to know, but Erol sighed loudly in response.

"I don't know Rafe" Erol shrugged dramatically and strolled up the stairs to wash himself. Rafe watched him leave, his eyes pinning to the bandage covering Erol's right hand, he hadn't noticed… he turned to the unappetising can in his hand and grimaced as he took a spoonful of the bland tasting beans.

For someone who was displeased with the food options he'd dug his way through five cans, three beans and two soups. Told himself his tired body needed it.

He is alone again, the devil looks friendly.

He strides upstairs, weak and in need of another human.

There lay Erol, in an over flowing bathtub, the floor littered in empty glass bottles. Didn't seem like a bad idea, drowning out the sorrow. Without a word Rafe slipped off his shoes, making his way into the tub, he snatched the bottle of beer from his hand and sat in, fully clothed and unbothered about absolutely everything.

Erol let his head hang off the edge and Rafe sunk into the water as he emptied the bottle down his throat and then launched it at the wooden floor boards. He too let his head hang, he closed his eyes. Silence again… Water dripping and soaking wood, then it all went muffled till he rose his head out of the water to catch his breath. But suddenly Erol was next to him, above him even, and it wasn't long till his lips were on him. He tasted off the beer when he is kissing him.

"Now what…?" Rafe whispered as Erol brushed back his wet strands of hair. Erol shook his head, and Adler snatched his new beer too. "That's enough" He instructed hypocritically chugging down the poisonous liquid.

Erol climbed out, his tattoo decorated body dripping a puddle where he was standing, he held his hand out and Rafe took it clumsily, he didn't stop himself from staring at the naked man in front of him this time.

With hand in hand Erol helped him undress from his wet clothes once they reached the bedroom. Rafe's chest heaved up faster when he touched him and when he caressed his waist delicately, but Rafe took what he wanted now, pulling Erol against himself and embracing him tightly, surging waves of warmth that make his veins want to explode and his blood pump faster, yet it all makes him at ease. Erol didn't break the hug, he cupped his face to reach for his mouth again, the melting sensation by love induced lust.

Rafe sat back, holding onto Erol as he lost his balance, his body was still in a lot of pain and Erol too knew that, so he handled him softly. He bent over holding Rafe's head in his hands and he is kissing him harder now, making him breathless and in return craving to touch him more. Rafe reached to feel his manhood, felt easier without the eye contact, and he stroked him as he felt him become larger in his hand. There is a type of vulnerability that is established when being naked with someone, sort of builds a bond of trust that you've seen that person in every light, and it makes it so hard to see, the person that everybody else sees, because well… Erol, he takes care of him.

When you shared all these moments it transformed him from someone you want to hate, to someone you wish you knew, and now they're on the clouds, their minds were buzzed, but it drowned out the nothingness, pain spawns a craving for numbness.

Erol? He seemed to have it all figured out.

He is on top of him now, they are comfortably surrounded by pillows in the centre of the bed. Rafe felt his face burn from knowing what was about to happen next and Erol kissed his rosy cheek. He lifted his legs wrapping him around him before slowly inserting himself into him. He is pushing his hard member in, receiving the moans he liked to hear from Rafe, and just out of liking to maintain dominance, he pinned his hands beside his head restricting his movement and went on to throb deeper, making the bed creek under them as he pounded him.

Their uncovered bodies were warm and radiating heat in contrast to the cold room. Rafe gritted his teeth and tightened his fists as his lover gradually intensified the pace, hitting him rougher but slower than his usual.

In his blurred mind Erol had confessed how he felt about Rafe, how he drove him to insanity, how he made him crave for him, the sort of love where you miss someone when you're with them.

Erol went down, pushing him deeper, skin slapping when he went in and out of him. Rafe grunted louder, and though he is embarrassed by his vocalisation he couldn't bring himself to quiet down as he sent him to over drive. There is something adventurous about doing wrong things, a type of excitement that comes with rebellion, and it feels amazing.

Erol is locking his lips with him, tight so he doesn't move back as he finish's inside him, and he only let go when their heart rate needed to return to its normal state. He slips himself out and lays beside him, pulling him closer to his chest, Rafe is still as he regains his breath.

Everything is changing now, and it's hard to know where you fit.

"You okay?" Erol mutters, slipping his fingers into Rafe's dark strands as he pulled the blanket up to cover them both.

Adler nods, he lifts his head to meet eye to eye with him. "Let's not do anything stupid again" He says, as if requesting a promise of such.

"What to you mean?" Erol gazes into his tired eyes.

"Let's not die… not in a stupid way anyway" Rafe went on, his tone flat as he turned his eyes away from him. It's a good lesson to learn in life, to let go.

Death calls, makes itself look inviting and sweet, but the truth behind the proximity brings one to realise that no matter how shitty life gets, death is never more peaceful. Life is wild like that, but the fear of an end is much wilder.

After a long silence "Now what?" Erol asks.

"I don't know…" Rafe responds, closing his eyes to what seemed to be the only thing that kept him going.

* * *

Soft lips… tasted like Erol, eyes like the sunset, it is Erol, but Rafe is half asleep but that doesn't stop Erol from climbing over him.

"Erolll…" Adler grunted but he kissed his shoulder and pushed the tip of his cock inside him. Was now really the time?

Well for Erol sex made up for a lot of things, but it reaches the point of obsession. Rafe clenched the sheets as moved inside him, and continued nuzzling his neck and shoulders, but he was barely gentle, embracing him from behind while furthering deep into his tight entrance. The more they did it the more they grew comfortable with each other.

Rafe is curling his toes as he moans louder, and his grunts are muffled by the bed sheets and once again, Erol releases him once he is done with him.

Hours pass, silence, has it been a day, has it been two?

Rafe just remembered being too tired to get up regardless of how much time had elapsed, but after what might have been the second day, he was up. He took along bath, spending most of it blankly standing under the hot water raining on his exhausted body. Once he was out, drying and dressing himself his mind wandered again. Where's Erol?

He took heavy strides down stairs, ate a couple of cans of horrendous soup. No sign of him…

He sits onto the table as he stares out the window. He is alone again, alone with his thoughts and he didn't want to be, because thoughts become things.

A walk perhaps?

He opens the door only to find Erol seated there, he flinched when he saw him, but Rafe had seen him try to hide the gun. What made him jump exactly?

Sudden frustration.

Rafe snatches the gun away from him, returning the safety on. "What the fuck Erol?" He screams at him, but the helpless man is lost for words. "You're wasting time… the guards will be onto us" Rafe reminded, anger in his tone, and Erol furrowed his brows, was that all he had to say?

"Come on get up… we need to leave this place" Rafe said more softly, and placed the gun into his belt.

Erol blinks a few times. "Alright" he says, ushering for him to give him a moment on his own, but his words pissed him off more.

"Fucking now!" Rafe screamed, his words echoing in an uncomfortable manner, and Erol was up in a second, he frowned at Rafe but that didn't earn him any sympathy. "You got to get up, because if we stay here-" Rafe pushed him to walk on in front of him trying to collect his thoughts. "We have to pack" He remembered, his hands shaking as he tried to stay focused.

Why, Erol?

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

 _If you likey plz review D:, fave and follow for updates :D_

 _Also check out my newest crossover fic: desire & devotion (if you liked some Erol and Rafey, I have more in store for you D:)_

 _Check out Friendless! (Uncharted fic)_

 _Thank you for the support!_

 _Ciao till next time_


End file.
